A Lost Castle in the Golden Triangle
by AussieRulz32
Summary: Beckett and Shane rescue Castle from the opium plant...but is that enough to get Caskett back together? At the Epilogue now, Caskett Wedding fun, quite fluffy! Thanks again to dtrekker for cover art
1. Chapter 1-12th Precinct, DC, Leningrad,

Outline notes for my CastleFanFic

**A/N This is my first fanfic dive, so be gentle please mates! First off Castle is by far my favourite show on TV and thought I had to get a couple ideas that were killing me onto the page along with everyone else's brilliant work. **

**First off, I was always a bit tossed off that this guy unrelentingly always comes back to Beckett, like she's the flame and he's the moth, so once 5X24 spoilers and Watershed became closer, I spit-balled my ideas, bit of research, and personal experiences into this fic of what could happen. I picked a few random ideas from other great fanfics out there and of course from Marlowe's brilliant source work. So here we go, my take on Castle vs. Indiana Jones vs. Bad Holiday vs. the World! Enjoy! Very AU, spoilers through 5X24.**

A Lost Castle in the Golden Triangle

Chapter 1 – 12th Precinct, DC, Leningrad, and Where?

Beckett sat at her desk in the 12th Precinct bullpen early on a Monday morning. She keeps toying with the idea of this massive opportunity, in the never ending battle between the heart and mind. Why not just jump for it like her "old" gut would tell her to? What could an interview hurt if she knows her heart is in NYC anyway right? It's an opportunity to do more. Of course she knew why she couldn't just pull the proverbial trigger.

Her whole life was here; this crazy new family that she has grown into, opened up to, and dropped her ever present walls to. Not to mention the maddening, egotistical man that showered her with love, and showed her that this fun, dynamic, interesting, challenging group of people are indeed, a real family. Even if this AG job offer was a long shot, she has to tell him before the interview. He deserves that and more, no more secrets. Not after what almost happened last year between them. Another secret like that could create a rift between them that they couldn't circumvent.

She hears the elevator ding and in no time at all, before she can even look up from her paperwork accumulated across her desk, a coffee cup appears next to her writing hand. He gives her his always funny, warming, and all encompassing smirk with a "Good Morning Detective Beckett, ah another morning of droll paperwork..If nothing happens soon I'll leave you with all this fun while I track down the boys for a game of eat the mystery food in the break room! 100 Points if you survive till lunch!... What? Beckett..Kate, what's going on?" He sees the look in her eyes as soon as she looks up from her desk. It's now or never. Her knees began to shake but held her reserve and time to let the chips fall where they may. She promised not to hurt him with this, but she can already tell she's hurt them both.

"Castle, we need to talk..."

PAGE BREAK

He tried to process. He even went through a bizarre fast-forward of the five stages of grief, right there in the precent bullpen.

Denial - I'm fine with this, she'll never take the job look! What we have together. Are whole lives are here

Anger - Why didn't you tell me earlier! I asked you specifically about what that Fed Spook wanted, you said nothing, and all of a sudden you're off to DC?

Bargaining - Well if you absolutely had to, I'd go with you to a city I don't know (or care for) without any of our friends or family, we could make it work, right?

That's when he started to short-circuit. Castle gave up bargaining in mid sentence, took a giant depression pill, and looked her dead in the eye. "You said it best Beckett, just a little ways back 'Just do what you want to do, you always have anyways'"

With that, she saw all the fight leave his eyes and she knew right then, what this really meant. How bad she hurt him. Even with her thoughts of late, her own thinking Castle was getting complacent with her, Vaughn's seeds of doubt that she let creep into her subconscious, and culminating with the Attorney General's offer from Agent Stack. All that doubt was swept away with one look into his eyes, those blue eyes she knew so well...

"Castle...I"

"No Kate, I know where this is going, and it's not where I thought we would be headed...After all this time, I thought you meant it like I did, all those times I said it, I KNOW I meant it. Always"

With that he turned his back and stormed out of the 12th Precinct. Under the view and shocked gaze of every Detective and Uniform across the entire homicide bullpen Castle resigned himself to the greatest loss of his life. Once the elevator doors shut, everyone's eyes immediately shifted to Beckett. It was like watching the life drain out of a victim on the street. As everyone saw the pain on her face, social (and for that matter cop black and blue) decorum made most gazes shift slowly away, back to the benign and boring paperwork of a typical Monday morning shift. The exception being Detective Esposito, who came in early for once to chase a dodgy lead, immediately came to Beckett's side.

"Hey you alright in there chica?" Espo gently touching her shoulder as she sank back into her desk chair, her face almost a blank stare into space. After she brushed off Espo's grip she lowered her head into her hands, ruffled her already distressed caramel brown locks and had her first true tears of pain roll down her face into her desk blotter. Her slow gentle sobs drawing Espo into the only action he could think of...calling for backup. He grabbed his mobile and hit speed dial 2 "Lanie, we got a problem up here, and I need you in the squad room ASAP...I don't know what to do. Yeah, Ryan's my next call."

45 minutes later nothing had changed except three of Beckett's closest friends gathered around her desk. Dr. Lanie Parrish knocked on her tabletop forcefully to get a rise out of Detective Beckett. "Wakeup baby, we need to talk."

Espo, Ryan, and Lanie watched under close eye as Kate shaked off the tears, stood slowly and composed herself. She followed her best girlfriend's motion to head for the Captain's office. "Where is Gates?" she said in a mix of additional horror and shock. Lanie just nodded while Ryan said "Yeah, she is taking a long lunch, wants to let yo..er us have a bit of space for the afternoon". After Captain "Iron" Gate's admitted that any detective worth her salt would know about the Castle/Beckett conundrum, and allowed a quiet acquiescence to the relationship everyone knew about forever, she often went out of her way to support the happy couple, as long as she could maintain plausible deniability. She and Detective Beckett's close knit friends determined the loaner of the office and a few personal days fit that bill easily. Lanie sat Kate down; Espo shut the captain's door and closed the blinds, while they sat around her desk. Dr. Parrish had to break the dam as simply as possible "Alright Kate, we know something's been a little weird between you two for a week or two, but what the hell happened today?"

Kate met her friends eyes and literally ripped through everything in as few words as possible, the job offer, her mixed feelings, Vaughn kissing her, Castle walking out on her, everything. Five minutes later she finally came to the end of her burble, and gasped for air. She looked around at her team, slowly regaining her breathing and looking into their faces for looks of understanding, or worse, hatred.

Lanie nodded slowly, "Alright girl, we could all go round and round this table about the mistakes you've made, the crazy mistakes Castle made, hell the mistakes we all made. But we all know here, you to idiots love each other more than I can say in this lunchroom. So the way I see it, you've been wasting time pouting here...get off your butt and hustle like the Detective Kate Beckett I know, and get your damn man back!"

Telling Lanie and the boys everything seemed to calm Kate down tremendously. She didn't know how, or what she'd say, or do, but she knew she had to see Castle, and see him right now! All the things she left unsaid for the past five years seemed to curdle inside her heart, forcing her to stand up, gather her strength, and make this right. She swiftly grabbed her blue button down jacket and raced across town to their loft and tried to stop her future from slipping away.

She was so flustered and nervous; she almost knocked instead of just using her key. Without thinking, her shaking hands loosed the rattling keys, trying to fit them in the deadbolt and fight off another fresh wave of tears. Prompted by the sound of the keys the door flew open and Kate's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't her one and done, but Alexis with tears mirroring her own.

"Detective Beckett? What happened? What the hell did you do?"

"Alexis...I...where?"

"He's gone! He left awhile ago...and I have no idea where he's going!"

"What? What do you mean gone? How long ago? What did he say?" Her hazel eyes darted around the loft for any sign of quick clues, trying to delay her own shock.

Alexi's eyes sobered and almost grew cold as she responded, "He came home and I wanted to surprise him for lunch, but then I saw the shattered look on his face and I knew something was wrong. Before I could even say anything he locked himself in his office. When he came out 20 or so minutes later he had a backpack over his shoulder and had changed to something looking like safari outdoor wear on. I barely had time to ask what was up when he said 'Alexis I need to get away for awhile, don't worry, I'll contact you soon.' I asked him where he was going and he mumbled something about Leningrad.

That city isn't even named that anymore! I panicked and tried the only thing I could think of, to stall. I stopped him by telling him he needed warmer clothes. And then he said 'Well maybe not Russia then, full of crazed ex-Commies anyway, maybe Johannesburg, warmer anyways.' What the hell is happening to my Dad Detective?"

Kate couldn't face Alexis, not yet, not with so many questions floating through her own mind, like a sea of pain. She put on her detectives' work face and went to his desk to look for any clues to what the lunatic love of her life was up to. His mobile phone was on the desk blotter, left behind and switched off, she had never once seen him without it, even when one of the fifty or so other phones that had been destroyed in his shadow work with the NYPD, he always had a replacement ASAP. He left his laptop as well, another nerve wracking observation. She turned on his phone and checked that his last call was to SoHo Travel & Flight Centre. As this became realer and clearer in her mind's eye, she ran across the office to his hidden safe, nestled in the bookshelf behind his Nikki Heat collection. His passport and all of his emergency cash on hand (last she checked around 150,000 USD's and 25,000 GBP) were gone. She spoke quietly to herself "What have I done?" Her fear slowly turned to a low simmering rage, "Damn it Castle, you're not escaping this that easily". She turned to Alexis and before she could breakdown herself and said "Alexis, it's too much to go into now, but I hurt your father. You can blame me as much as you want but right now I have to find him, before there is no going back."

Her voice dripped like icicles, colder than she had ever heard the beautiful young redhead's voice before, "He's all I have Detective Beckett, he's all that I've got. I can't see him get his heart broken again. After you got shot I asked him about what this was and I could just see in his eyes how much he loved you. I asked him if you made him happy and if it was enough, and I knew before I even got the words out that both were true. If this is what I think it is, and I've lost even a piece of him, I'll never forgive you and never want to see you again. Oh by the way I think that box in his drawer was for you" With the last of the fresh venom spilled out, Alexis turned and walked out of the loft, and possibly out of Kate's life.

As if she could survive another hammer blow like that to her chest, she opened the Pandora's Box of a desk drawer and saw the small light blue jewellery box. As the implication drew across her face, Kate picked up the box held it close to her heart and cried for the umpteenth time today. What the hell was she thinking? Her frustration, shame, fears, love, and strength of will all collided together in a battle between her heart and mind. "Alright Mr. Castle, this isn't over. Where the hell are you?" and with that, she whipped away the drying tears, and went to work.

**Whew a long chapter, but a lot to setup...next chapter is (mostly) all Castle as he loses himself in Southeast Asia. He may find something, but is it what he was looking for? Stay tuned mates!**


	2. Chapter 2 -Burma, a Bar, & a Crossroads

**A/N Thanks everyone for the follows and nice comments! Nice to think people like it as much as I loved writing it. As promised same style as last chapter only now we follow Castle on his quest to make sense of his life again. I obviously don't own Castle or any of the hinted at characters or topics, In Marlowe We Trust! Will try to get chapter 3 up before the finale, as if I continue the story beyond that it's all extremely AU. Rated T for some language and adult topics. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Burma, a Bar, and a Crossroads

Twelve Days Later, Castle looked out along the Andaman Sea, the waters so clear and clean where the Sea met the Bay of Bengal and the Gulf of Mottama, that he felt he could reach his arm into the clear blue depths and snatch a fresh fish right out by hand.

After his initial shock, _what? almost two weeks ago?_ Castle packed a bag, grabbed his money and went on autopilot to JFK airport. Scanning the board he looked at his ticket purchased through a third party, hoping that would keep him off any unwanted cops and friends' radar long enough to escape to the freedom of solitude. The next decent distant flight to freedom appeared to be a direct flight to HKG. "Very well, Hong Kong it is." After landing in the megalopolis, Castle immediately felt wrong. Too many skyscrapers too much hustle and bustle for his mood. The gleaming glass towers reminded him too much of home and all he was trying to get away from. His eyes darkened as he corrected his internal question, who he was trying to get away from. He had an internal moment of security/clarity realizing triad controlled Hong Kong was not the safest place to walk around with a quarter million dollars cash on his person. He asked around and found a fairly well known world bank and purchased preloaded debit cash cards under the name "J. Rook". He also meandered across the street to an electronics store to buy an international satellite phone under the same name. Having a fancy world burner phone reminded him of all the cases back in New York that these little gems would stall competent police work. He had to have some way to get a hold of Alexis, but he couldn't call her, not yet anyways. He felt slightly guilty, but parried the feeling amongst other pain and set off to travel further.

After catching a quick flight from Hong Kong to Bangkok, Castle still felt ill at ease. Sadly his want for drink, food, and a hot shower delayed just hopping another destination straight away. He took a tuk-tuk taxi to the waterfront of Thailand's capital city. Dotted along the bay were several five star hotels that fused the feeling of native Thai styling with lots of Western money and amenities, catering to business travellers and tourists. Out of laziness he stopped at one of the more boutique hotels seaside cafes to order an early dinner, his own biological clock so screwed up from the extreme travel he didn't care if it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner fair he consumed. After a brilliant meal of tiger prawns and a bucket of several tiger beers (but still no shower), Castle felt the most relaxed he had since that fateful Monday morning in the 12th Precinct. Watching the sun set over the water, the beautiful sun cast a shadow on a select few junks out on the bay. That got his imagination stirring. _I wonder where those boats are going? Do I even really care at this point?_ His mind whirled over the odds of local fisherman, tea merchants, and drug runners; damn near anything was a possibility. His internal calm was interrupted by an obviously touristy American couple from Alabama. If their accents and mannerisms hadn't given them away, their University of Alabama Razorbacks shirts completed the uniform of an over the hill couple seeking adventure.

"Oh my God! You're Richard Castle! I just love your books! Can I have an autograph? What are you doing over here in Bangkok you handsome devil?" The bleach-blonde wife seemed to be in the opening stages of a super long diatribe. Castle put on the face of the pleasant book signing author that he used so often to deal with grateful fans, when he felt nothing but, although that wasn't this woman's fault. He gladly signed an unused napkin for Fannie Reynolds of Greenville, Alabama. He glanced at her husband who he could see from his eyes, knew full well this was an inconvenience. Fannie smiled brightly and asked, "Would you stay for a drink with us? I'd love to hear why your here in the Orieannty place! Movie scout or book signing?" "Honey I think the man wants a bit of privacy". Thanking the Gods for the genial husbands exit window, Castle paid for his dinner and apologized, "I appreciate the offer Fannie, but I have to see a man about a boat." Five minutes later, Castle was walking along the waterfront docks, and spied a sailor speaking in broken English. "Hey where are you guys headed? And do you have a shower on board?"

The beautiful old Asian boat, or junk, was a trader on a slow trip around the Gulf of Thailand, through Kuala Lumpur, and her final destination and home port, Rangoon. The life at sea slowly allowed Castle to let go of some of the pain he felt. Filling his overtaxed mind with not thoughts of what he lost, but a hard working daily routine of boat upkeep, fishing, translating, and more fishing. The first mate, a young sailor named Fung Noy whom he met on the docks, spoke broken English and Mandarin, with a smattering of other languages here and there. This worked perfectly with Castle's broken Mandarin and native English to make him not completely mute during the trip. He had paid the Captain what he thought was a King's ransom for his spot on board, possibly even doubling the profit of this trade mission, but at this point the peace beginning to develop in his mind was worth every penny. His position as "honoured guest" didn't mean he would have a completely easy pleasure cruise onboard the junk the first mate informed him. The Captain made it clear all would pull their weight, which suited Castle fine. By day they fished and traded with local villages along the coast of the Gulf of Thailand, and by night, with the first mate's assistance, Castle told the tales of his numerous books as little plays to the crew. He felt like he was channelling his Mother on an off-Broadway stage. The thoughts of Martha brought on a wave of emotion as he pictured the faces of his Mother, Alexis, Espo, Ryan, and of course Kate. After the play he turned to Fung Noy and asked, "Please tell me there is something to drink on board?" The young sailor smiled and pulled out a large bottle of rice wine and replied "We always stock up in villages honoured Castle. My gift to you for fantastic stories." As the ship made its exit of the Gulf of Thailand for open waters and the turnaround Malaysia by night, Castle sat under the stars and drank the entire potent bottle of hard booze, trying to forget the love of his life. He knew as soon as he saw her five years ago that she was special. Her tenacious attitude, her brilliant wit, her pain for the loss of her Mother, all of this wrapped in a package of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He gazed into the open sky and beautiful star field above him, and somehow his thoughts went to every time he had looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. The damn broke and he cried his first tears of pain in a week. Long deep sobs that pierced through the fog of alcohol and made his chest hurt. Glad to be alone on the deck, Castle slowed his breathing and said to no one in particular, "If I can't forget her, I'll damn sure cloud the view." And with that he stumbled downstairs for another bottle of the rice wine and hoping the fog of drink would take him to a dreamless sleep. It did.

Castle's brief bouts of sobriety as they approach Burma grew smaller and smaller. Fung Noy was truly worried about him, but the Captain had seen that look in a man's eyes before and told the lad to back off, leaving Castle to deal with his own demons. On the next day, Fung Noy shook Castle awake with a smile "honoured Castle, Welcome to Burma!" Castle brushed the smog of sleep and drink from his eyes and actually smiled back for once, seeing the joy in the boy's eyes of returning home. "Thanks amigos, glad to be here, where exactly are we anyways?" "Close to a few villages, by mid-day we should be nearing the larger places, including the capital." Castle stood up and meandered over to the supply cache of rice wine. He opened the lid to spy an empty chest. "What the hell Fung Noy? Can't an 'honoured guest' get some refreshment on this pleasure cruise? I know my cash paid for it!" The first mate met his clouded gaze, with something he didn't expect a look of care and fear for Castle. "Honoured Castle, you no need more of this. I worry about you. I want to call you my friend." Castle knew straight away the boy meant it. "We are friends Fong Noy, I'm...I'm just trying to deal with something, and I'll admit not very well." "You have not fished with us in several days honoured Castle, will you try?" He smiled, rubbed his face clear "Alright buddy, let's catch some dinner!"

The next 24 hours was an ever-changing sea inside Castle's heart and soul. He felt better but any random thought chain could somehow link back to Kate. The fish was excellent, but it reminded him of the time he took Beckett to Chelsea Piers for pacific catch of the day. He had run out of other books to retell to the crew so he recapped Heat Wave for them. The entire crew fell in love with the lead character of Detective Nikki Heat. They loved hearing of her so much that Castle pulled out the photo of Kate he kept creased in his wallet so the crew could have a gander at the real Nikki Heat. It was the first time he had seen her face, photo or not, since he left New York. It was enough to push him back to a dark place and a relapse into the hidden rice wine Fong Noy thought he didn't know about.

Looking out over the coast line of Burma, Castle still felt conflicted. Soon the junk would reach port and the calmness he often felt on this ship would disappear. What little joy he felt he had left in his heart would disappear. He almost wished he could buy the damn ship and sail deeper and farther away on his own. His friend, and whom he had grown to feel a close almost father-son like bond with, Fong Noy came to join him looking out to the coast line. "Beautiful country no honoured Castle?" Castle smiled "Very much so my friend, what's this place we are coming up to now? Plus, why not trying to call me Rick while you're at it?" The young Burmese boy rolled the thought and name around in his mouth, and tried again. "This is very large village of Mawlamyine. Many things to do and trade. Good fishing too. Honoured...err Rick, are you so sad because of beautiful photo? Because of Nikki Heat?" "Its complicated little buddy, you'll understand when your older. Or maybe not who can say? She's very special to me, Kate or Nikki rather, is someone I don't know if I can live without. It's a long story but, hey what's that?" Castle stared out upon the small harbour town, and spied a beautiful two story British colonial building. It's facade in need of restoration, but the sun-weathered appearance somehow added to its charm. He spied the neon signs in some of the lower windows, realizing it was a bar. He looked to the hand painted sign above the door, just within sight and he laughed out loud for the first time in days.

"What is it Rick? What is so funny? That place, I have seen it before, very popular with old people like you...but I cannot pronounce the name...Dego, Debano Seestem? Makes no sense." Rick's eyes lighted and looked to the young first mate. "That's a bar owned by someone with a sense of humour my friend. It's called the Dagobah System. It's from a famous movie from America. It's a place the hero quests to, to learn more, and to become more. When I see you again my friend, I'll tell you the whole story, it's a real hoot." A look of loss crossed Fong Noy's eyes. "See me again? Are you leaving Rick?" "Yes lad, I think it's no coincidence I'm here. I'm getting off here, but don't worry we'll see each other again." "Promise honoured Castle?" "Al...I promise honoured Fong Noy." With that he began to pack for a trip to the Dagobah System.

Twelve days exactly from his run from his whole life, Castle walked in through the swinging saloon-style doors of the Dagobah bar. He saw numerous natives sitting at several tables. One table playing some local play on poker, another table a traditional game of Mah-jong. A Victorian era looking dartboard sat against one wall that some young Chinese looking travellers were playing a game of 501. Soft Chinese-style music played by an elderly man with an ehru crawled across the pub from the corner. Across one whole wall of the colonial era building hung different keepsakes from travellers from all corners of the globe. What would look stupid or annoying in a TGIF restaurant back in New York looked authentic, beautiful, and warming here in this Burmese pub. Castle spied photos of a couple climbing K2 in Nepal, waving to the camera. Next to the photo a Masai warrior's mask hung from the savannahs of Africa. Above those, half of a wing from a WWII-era Japanese Zero is crossed sabre sword style with an even more distressed half wing from a British Spitfire. On the opposite wall from the keepsakes, hung hundreds of pictures, pictures of backpackers posing in front of the dartboard, pictures of natives smiling over a cloud of tobacco smoke and mah-jong tiles. Most were solo portrait-style shots or duet shots with the same smiling squinty eyed man. The man Castle realized was tending bar right now, the only westerner currently in the bar seemed to be the man in charge, and it's only employee.

Castle walked slowly up to the main bar, and bellied up, making eye contact and inspecting the man who appeared to be the proprietor. He was around six foot tall, with sandy blonde or light brownish hair, and a well kept beared that was either blonde or ginger-red depending on the light. He seemed almost as wide across as he was tall; although not fat his musculature was taught and almost wiry on his wide frame. He wore a tight fresh white singlet shirt under a bright aqua blue Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of battered old cargo khaki trousers that had seen better days. The silly disco song lyrics chirped into his mind_, 'Solid, solid as a rock!'_ but dressed like a clown was all Castle could think of, as he looked into the mirror behind the bar to inspect himself. He had obviously seen better days as he looked tired and hadn't shaved since he left New York. Just after finishing checking himself in the mirror his gaze was cut off by the large bruiser bartender who looked him dead in the eye. "G'day weary traveller, what can I get ya?"

The barkeep had a strong Australian accent, that shouldn't seem that surprising seeing where he was in the world, but still took him a minute to process. "Nice to be here in the Dagobah system, are you the owner? Would that make you Yoda?" The Australian narrowed his eyes, peering into Castles. It seemed like he was evaluating, calculating, even reading him all within thirty seconds, then the awkward moment was over and his similarly coloured to Castle's light blue eyes brightened and softened. "Aye, that's right, you wouldn't be the first to call me that and I don't mind at all, but out of formality let me introduce myself. Names' Shane, pleased to meet ya mate. Named the bar after the movie as a half-joke and brings in the occasional white face passer-by having a laugh." "Hey, I'm Castle, Rick Castle." Castle reached across the bar and shook hands with the Australian owner and formative Yoda. His grip was extremely strong but Castle could tell was not meant to crush his equal sized mitts. His hands were very weathered, probably from this crazy heat, and a strange tattoo crept out from under the longish sleeve of his Hawaiian shirt. A black shield with a sword upon the field with a bit of faded script across the blade Castle couldn't quite make out. His chest showed a multitude of scars that belied too long of a carrier as a barkeep. He gave Castle another analysing stare and smiled, "American, flat non-regional accent, East Coast USA, am I right? DC or New York?" Castle did a double take, confirming the Aussies suspicion, he simply nodded. Shane laughed a little "No worries Rick, when you've been tending bar in an odd crossroads like me for awhile you've heard every language and accent you can imagine. Well, the question remains, what can I get ya? I've got some American-style Budweiser back here or some East Coast Yingling I've been saving for another Yank like you, want a taste of home? Or something else?" Shane's worldly knowledge kind of spooked Castle, from knowing where he was from and even guessing his favourite east coast lager, showed that this man may be more than meets the eye, Castle shrugged and said, "I'll have what your having boss." Shane gave him a raised, approving eyebrow and popped the cap off a short bottled Australian beer. The label was green, red and white, with simply the initials VB stencilled in the centre. "Victoria Bitter it is my friend, for a hard earned thirst mate." Obviously some Australian saying that brought a small smirk to Castle's face and eyes. They clinked bottles and started to drink. "So with the formalities out of the way, where ya headed Yank?" Castle thought, and shrugged his shoulders, "For the immediate future? Right here seems fine, but frankly I don't know where I'm headed." Realizing he hadn't said that fact out loud since leaving Hong Kong a shadow crept over Castle's face. A quick flash of Kate's face past his mind's eye made his shoulders drop and drink a little heavier from his cold beer, helping him suppress the image. Shane watched these non-verbal cues and nodded confirmation. His smile eased just a touch and gave Castle that same soul cracking stare with ice blue eyes, and said, "I see. This is going to require something stronger than beer Rick." He threw his own beer long ways across the bar to a waiting bin, scoring a perfect hit, which hinted at years of practice, or one hell of a basketball career. Shane reached for a specific shelf behind the bar. The shelf sat separate and alone from the others, with only three Chianti-style dark red bottles adorning it. The shelf was surrounded on all sides by more portraits, but different from the east walls fun travel log-esque images. These portraits were only of single men (and two women) of all races and creeds staring out to the camera. Also, none of these pictures looked to be taken here at the Dagobah, a couple even looked like stock corporate employee photos. "Time for a change of pace mate."

Castle stared; intrigued by the shelf, the bottle, and this strange man he just met who seemed able to read him like a book. "What is it?" asked Castle warily. Shane grabbed two large shot glasses from behind the bar top and poured two full jigs worth. "The local's call it Pinyin, but the name doesn't do it justice. Have a go, and I'll explain." He raised his glass meets his eye and simply nods. The fire rushing down his throat is one of the most intense he'd ever felt. Stronger than drinking his beloved 1875 St. Miriam Rock of Scotland Scotch whisky, but smoother than an ice cold vodka from Finland, he gasped slightly but enjoyed the ride all the same. Shane smiled and quoted the 80's horrible advert "Hey Mikey, I think he likes it!" "What the hell was that? What's pinyin? I thought I've had every sort of soul shredding cocktail before, but this, it's vile, it's disgusting, I've never had anything worse!" Shane simply smirked, "Another?" Castle stopped midsentence "Please." After one more go and another identical burning open-mouth fish fit from Castle, Shane explained, "Pinyin is Viper infused snake blood and venom sake. Some locals say it can take you on a journey of the mind, like a hallucinogen that only lets you hallucinate and see the deepest corners of your inner chi, and others say it's just one hell of a strong drink. Castle stared again at the amber coloured drink and bottle, "You fed me snake venom?" "Well that and other things, but Aye." Shane looked into Castle's eyes again and simply stated, "72 hours". "Huh? What, is that when this stuff will hit me, cause I gotta admit I can feel its claws already." Shane smirked, and said again, "No, you're going to stay here and drink with me in this fine old English gentleman's club for 72 hours, clear that rubix cube you call a brain out good and proper, then you'll either move on and travel further on from your life and see where the world can take you, maybe the Mai Kong, maybe Nepal, who can say? Or you'll go back to the life you know, grow a bit, hopefully for the better, and enjoy existence until you cross over to the next realm contented. This is a Crossroads Rick, both paths can be taken but you can't stand in front of the weigh station forever. I'll help you choose a path if ya like, hopefully the right one for you." A strange feeling crept across Castle, he felt an odd sense of déjà vu from the first time he met Kate and deconstructed some of her life through observation five long years ago in an interrogation room in the 12th. He simply rubbed his face, pointed at his shot glass again and looked Shane in the eye,

"Holy shit, you really ARE Yoda!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I loved writing it. Next Chapter, we rewind those 12 days back to Kate's perspective, and she comes to her own crossroads choice of the DC job or chasing Castle to the far side of the Earth! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3- Beckett's lead

**A/N Thanks all for the follows and pats on the back! I've switched comps so Im on the road today on a dodgy laptop, hope formatting holds okay. May be rushing the editing to get in before Watershed...T-Minus 12 hours mates!**

Chapter 3 – Fear, Progress, & Detective Beckett Moves Forward

12 days ago, New York, The Loft -

_As if she could survive another hammer blow like that to her chest, she opened the Pandora's Box of a desk drawer and saw the small light blue jewellery box. As the implication drew across her face, Kate picked up the box held it close to her heart and cried for the umpteenth time today. What the hell was she thinking? Her frustration, shame, fears, love, and strength of will all collided together in a battle between her heart and mind. "Alright Mr. Castle, this isn't over. Where the hell are you?" and with that, she whipped away the drying tears, and went to work. _

Thank god Alexis had left; or going through the motions would be far more difficult and painful then they already were. Kate dried the few remaining tears of pain and resigned herself to the mission. Stripping off her jacket, she resolved herself to a step by step review of this damn office. Just like any homicide case, she had a goal, only this time not to find a killer, but to find that maddening, challenging, frustrating person whose absence was causing her to be short of breath.

Blinking, Kate thought about logistics. She couldn't co-op the 12th's Murder Board and resources for a personal manhunt, but she damn well was ready to call in every favour, bribe, name drop, and overextension she needed to find even a small clue where Rick had disappeared to. She first reached for her phone to start the ball rolling, and stopped mid-dial. She spoke to the room as if it were her missing partner,

"What do I need a Murder Board for? I've got that and more in this techno wizkids wannabe playground!" She spun around to the SmartBoard HDTV Samsung computer integrated system Castle kept behind his desk and used to puzzle out his book plots. She often said it looked like her board back in the 12th, but that was an obvious understatement levied at keeping his insane ego in check. She began setting up her own mini-bullpen in Castle's office. After 10 minutes of getting use to the interface, Kate wrote out her victim/target of the investigation in huge letters 'CASTLE – CURRENT LOCATION?' She spider webbed off a line listing his missing passport, cash reserve and the few possible destinations Alexis touted 'Leningrad, Johannesburg?' She also listed the travel agents name from his mobile phone recent call list, SoHo Travel and Flight Centre. After a No phone, No laptop question posting to the smart board, she began to wind down. She stared at the board for a few moments and wondered if she was missing more raw data. She spun around to the office proper and began a more through investigation then her earlier emotional search.

Looking about his clothes drawers and closet Kate realised Castle had only packed light and for warm weather. She started to draw conclusions but the smell of him on his remaining clothes slowed her thoughts and movements as she moved through the oak hangers in his closet. The forward momentum of perusing him like a case allowed her not to think what she dared not, but she was fighting a losing battle. She grabbed one of her favourite purple shirts of his off the closet rack and took a deep smell of him from the collar. She knew she looked idiotic, but with no audience in site, she could allow this sensual moment. One moment that quickly turned to tears as she sat on the floor of his, _their_, closet, crying softly.

Twenty minutes later, Kate grew composed enough to reorganise her thoughts and move to her new Murder Board. She immediately scratched off Leningrad/St. Petersburg. Speaking aloud again she stated to the board "To cold, not enough clothes, Rick's hated Russians since they tried to steal Alexis. No Soup. Time to pull the travel thread..."

She picked up her iPhone and dialled Espo back in the precinct. He answered almost immediately "Hey Beckett, you two work out all the drama yet or am I gonna have to come over there and whoop Castle's ass?" She heard a slight laugh in the background from his partner in crime Ryan.

"I wish it were that simple Espo...he ran, he took off, with his Passport and cash. Before you jump down his throat this is half my fault...maybe more. I'm not mad, well I am, but mostly at myself. Alexis heard some of it and this is for real. I NEED to find him guys, and I can't do it without you. I can't lose him...I just can't!"

The boys looked at each other and knew that this was wasn't a random blow up and felt all the pain in Beckett's voice, Ryan chirped up, "You know you don't even have to ask, what leads do you have?" Espo nodded into his phone "Yeah, any sightings to start from? When did he leave Alexis at the loft?"

Beckett smiled her first feelings of gratitude in what felt like ages and walked the boys through her impromptu Murder Board. "He looks to have left the loft around 11:30 or so for an unknown local. As stated he left his phone, but his last call was to SoHo Travel & Flight Centre over on Lex. I know we aren't going to get a warrant, but a sweetheart call from me or one of you two princes maybe able to get some basic info. That being said, lets flag his name out of JFK, Newark,and La Guardia. I know him and I know he doesn't have a fake Passport on hand. If he's deadset on leaving town the long distance way, at least I'll have a destination." She heard a stereo answer from the boys "On it." as they hung up. She shook her hands through her amber curls, letting the frustration bleed from her brain to her hands, not knowing whether to scream or cry. She thought it could wait, and left for the Precinct and more resources.

Kate stared at her computer screen waiting even for a hint of where her idiot love was hiding and how she could shake him to sanity. The fact that Gates had given her 4 personal days to sort through this mess didn't mean she could abuse police resources, so she intended to keep her wild speculation as free and clear of her newly befriended commander as possible. Ryan and Espo entered the room and sat on her desk. Espo began, "Well I spoke to Castle's personal travel agent at SoHo and they were slow to give up the info, but knowing who we, and who you were to Castle, she gave up the goods. Richard Castle bought an open-ended around the world ticket at 10:45 am from the travel agent. As far as I get it, he can walk into any airport in the world, with no printed destination on his boarding card, and as long as he flies in either a constant west or east direction once he begins travel, he gets 1st class accommodation and almost carte Blanche. Only deal is he can only stop in 10 different cities before he has to be back in New York or his ticket is invalid. Not like that would stop him, but it looks like this is a non-lead." Ryan chirps up, almost finishing his partners sentence "I can answer that, just after noon I have a Richard Castle boarding a one way flight from JFK to Hong Kong. TSA and NYPD records already have him checked-in and gone. No connections listed. Sorry Beckett, that's the end of my rope." Ryan's eyes convened the truthful pain, he hadn't landed there yet, but their resources were drying up.

Kate didn't care that Ryan looked frustrated...This was a lead, and only a handful of hours old! "Ryan, Espo...this is more than a lead, this is how we can find him! Hell he's probably over Hawaii right now! I'm so close, how can I find where he's going from Hong Kong?" Kate wished she had the authority to just return the plane, short circuiting this madness early, but said power was well beyond anyone in the NYPD's authority, save maybe the Chiefs.

Ryan and Espo exchanged knowing, meaningful glances. "Kate, you know where we're at. Our databases are limited. We can look up US flight records, but if he's booking one way stuff, especially out of Hong Kong...there is no way for us to track his moves. That's international boss records that is way beyond our computer systems. I know how you feel, I love him too, but other than knowing he can only fly easily west of HK, how can you find him?"

Kate looked out upon the bullpen in despair, her eyes glassing over for what felt like the twentieth time today. "Beyond our systems..whose systems aren't they beyond? FBI? DHS? Espo, your former Special Forces. I'm not asking you to do anything, just point me to the right lettered agency"

Her eyes met Espo's and he knew she meant to sniff out this lead and more to find Castle. Espo nodded, "You know if you pull this trigger, it may help but it's no guarantee to find him. Plus, the boys in your DC job offer may pull the plug?" Kate met his eyes and nothing needed to be said between the two of them, but she still felt like declaring to Ryan, the Precinct, the Gods of the Universe and even Castle if he could feel her bite all the way from lower New York, "I was never going to take the damn job anyways! My life is right here, right here in this bullpen. Now I've got some calls to make to people above my pay-grade, and if you think I'm letting my idiot soul mate run off abroad without my say so, I'd rather pass on three so called 'better jobs' just to find him and strangle him myself!" The fire, intensity, and sheer brilliance of what the boys just saw was all they needed to know about this brilliant and insane couple to stop yapping. Ryan laughed out the line, "On it Detective Beckett, one severely in trouble Soulmate coming up!"

Beckett laughed in spite of herself and dialled a number she thought she would never ring again. "Hello, is this Agent Jordan Shaw?"

Agent Shaw smiled into her telephone receiver,responding happily from her desk in Washington DC "Of course I remember the famous Nikki Heat, what can I do for you Detective Beckett?"

Kate struggled with how to breach the subject, and then decided to jump in whole hearted, "Agent Shaw, thanks but I need a favour from someone I can trust within the Bureau. Castle has...Castle has gone off-grid in Hong Kong. I can't track his movements beyond his (she checked her watch) landing an hour ago as none of his future travel originated within the US. I would consider it a personal favour if you could give me any details on his current or future travel plans abroad." She was so nervous asking this request she was almost out of breath by the end of her line, hoping no desperation stuck out over the line.

Jordan Shaw smirked into the receiver "Kate...I owe you and that lunatic Castle my life. Consider it done, but it will take me a little time. Give me till the morning and I'll ring you with at least some sort of details."

Kate shouted out before she could think or cut herself off, "The morning? He just landed! I know your resources, really the morning!?"

Jordan would have laughed out loud if she didn't care about the Detective's feelings, "Yes, the morning Detective, I have some fun toys but to pull international flight records, and hold a trap and trace on Rick's passport number will take time...relax. Get some sleep. I'll help you. I owe you and a promise is a promise. By the way Kate? I told you...my profiles are hardly never wrong, shame it took a few years to prove me right." Kate was open mouthed trying to come up with a decent response to the ever-knowing Agent Shaw, but was secretly happy to hear the phone line disconnect.

With no new leads and her friend Agent Shaw working the only other lead she could think of, she resigned herself to a recommended early night of restless sleep and self-preservation to wherever she needed to go as soon as she got a lead on Castle. A small part of her wanted to call Agent Fallon and cash her last "I saved New York from a dirty bomb" token for a full biometric scan, local, and pulse rate on Rick she could probably get. She also thought Fallon may just tell her no for the hell of it cause Rick was the one who really saved the city...what a mess.

Her restless dreams were of their first night together, knocking on Castle's door after a night in the rain. 'Beckett, what do you want?' She wanted to reach out for him and allow the dream to mirror reality. 'You, I just want you.' She dreamed of their passionate kiss, their slamming of the door, and Kate moving his hand to her heart, to hold over her bullet scar...

Kate woke to a pain that had nothing to do with her scar. She even looked up to see if coffee was on her night stand waiting for her. Her tears overwhelmed her eyes and she pulled her knees into her chest, hoping the slow rocking and silence would let her stop missing her 'one and done'. According to her alarm she slept almost a half-day away. Shocked by her sloth, she slowly tried to get moving again.

Her brief moment of recompense was interrupted by her phone. She struggled to reach across her bedding, "Hello? Hello? Ric...err This is Detective Beckett." The pleasant voice was again that of Agent Shaw. "Sorry if I woke you Kate, but I know you wanted this now. Castle took a one way ticket from Hong Kong International Airport to Bangkok, Thailand about 36 hours ago. The Hong Kong and Thai flights were pretty closely spaced. Nothing since then has pinged so odds are he is still there until he gets another bite and jumps. I mite make jokes Kate, but I meant it back when we spoke before. Whatever else is going on, he cares about you. Happy Hunting."

Kate smiled into the phone again, remembering the surreal yet eye-opening experience of working with Jordan Shaw, "Thank you Jordan, I know he cares, and I know you know, I care back. Let me know if you hear anything else, but it looks like I need to make travel arrangements."

Kate joined the boys in the 12th Precinct's bullpen, ready for any updates or ideas that would pull her away from what she planned next. "Any new leads?" Espo shook his head, "Nada, I scrubbed his financials but he haunt touched anything since the buy of that round the world ticket from the travel agent. He must be living on all that straight cash you told us about from the safe. I even faxed his photo to an old army buddy in Hong Kong to keep an eye out but everything is coming up a bust." Espo shrugged his shoulders in way of apology and knew from a matching look from Ryan they were both out.

Kate almost smiled for the first time in four days, "Well I got a lucky hit, a friendly source said he touched down in Bangkok and hasn't flown out yet. I think i've run out of ideas here. If either of you can think of anything I'm missing time to tell me...otherwise I'm off to Thailand. Now." The look of fire and determination in her eyes let the boys know she meant it. Espo pulled the only card left to him. "Er..what about Gates? I know she cleared a few days personal leave but not a worldwide scavenger hunt!"

Beckett felt the first hitch in her plan as she didn't even plan, care, or really give a damn what Captain "Iron" Gates would think; until she heard a strong clearing of her voice from the open Captain's office door, "Due to superior service by Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle, I may allow a slight extension of your personal leave. However, I may backdate this against whatever holiday time you've banked. And Kate?" Captain Gates walked up quietly to her side with a light whisper in her ear, "I know after what I've seen from you two over the past two years, it's worth the risk, now go bring him home."

Kate actually grinned now, nodded to her Captain, grabbed her bag and said "Boys, sing the ol' song...I'm off for One Knight in Bangkok!" The _Murray Head_ song ringing in her ears as she ran out on the early morning rain in New York, feeling freer than she has in days, she has a destination, Castle is there.

After 20 hours, in a horrid coach seat, Kate was ready to keel over and die. She never thought she would grow spoiled to Castles wealth and famous trappings but her spine was crying for that upgrade he gave her two years ago to LA. After giving herself a self-chiropractic exam in the concourse of Suvarnabhumi Airport Kate grabbed her iPhone and internationally dialed the boys in New York. With the dateline/time change phenommenon shocking her it would be exactly the same time for the boys, plus one day of police work from when she left, it felt much longer for Beckett.

"Hey guys from the far side of the world...any news?" She could almost hear Ryan's grin via her phone "Your either gonna love me or hate me for this so much...I am the king of all crazy media. I got a possible lead on our boy." Kate caught her own breath then pushed harder, "Spit it out then Wild Rover!" Ryan choaked down a laugh " alright boss, I kept thinking about how Castles a pretty big celeb right? Remember that crazy reality show case we had a bit back? The Wives of Wall Street? They had these fan sites online that tracked damn near their every move. Well I went to the Castle-esque world of fan sites and surfed for any recent sightings of our favourite ruggedly handsome author. One Fannie of Alabama aka FannieCastleLuvr32 said she met Mr. Castle on the Bangkok harbour a week ago, got an autograugh but couldnt stay longer with Rick because he had to quote 'see a man about a boat'. Tell me you can connect these dots Beckett?"

Kate laughed and cried at the same time and said simply "I love you Kevin Ryan, you tell Jenny how good she has it, i'll call or message when I chase this up...I owe you two...so much." Ryan and Espo just smiled at each other across the phone connection, "Just bring your partner back, we'll call it even."

Kate wanted to run on foot from the airport to the harbour, but realized she'd be crazier than she is now and took a local scooter/taxi to the waterfront. She had a full colour A4 printout portrait of Caslte from the back of his book covers she showed around the bays. After about two hours of canvassing she finally got a hit. A native Thai dockworker who spoke some English reckognized his picture. "Yes, he was here, took junk out." Kate was exstatic but even more apprehensive because she had no bloody idea what that meant. She walked to the shorefront and rolled the dice by flashing her NYPD Detective's gold shield. Suprisengly a Thai policeman marched up to her almost immediately and gave her common curtesey. She brought him down to the docks and was able to get two collaberating stories that Castle sailed from this port...to fraking Rangoon.

Kate went on autopilot back to the Suvarnabhumi Airport and booked the fastest shuttle to Rangoon, stressed by what she found as she retraced Castle's steps. What the hell was he doing in Burma? Was he really trying to run that far from her? She felt a cold chill over her heart. She loved him so much it hurt, but her biggest fear was that he would realise her own insecurity and call her on it. She never expected this job offer to be the straw that broke the camels back, but of course she's been naive. The man was ready to take a bomb blast for her, never leaving her side, and she doubted his love? She was an idiot! He came back when it was the darkest. She hoped after tracking the egotistical ass down she could prove him wrong, let him know that she loved him back just as hard and they could have their ever after. All these thoughts racked her brain as a single tear ran down her cheek as she landed in Rangoon.

Tired, stressed, emotional, and a whole lot more Kate finally succumbed to biology and took a cheap hotel by the main Junk port in Rangoon. After a 40+ minute shower she drank a double scotch, asked the hotel owner where the junks gathered along the port. She nodded, went back to her room and crashed for fifteen tireless, near dreamless sleep hours. The only occasional dream-state she felt was a stirring seeing bright blue eyes in her mind's eye.

Kate woke at dawn local time. The sun, weather, and native smells actually releasing some of the tension she has been carrying in her shoulders since New York. After another long shower, change of clothes to linens and summer clothes from her traditional NYC denims, Kate felt ready to canvass a new country. She waved hello to the hotel owner as she walked out onto the Quay, feeling melancholy. If she doesn't get a clue here, she has no idea what port or even country to even remotely try to find her...her...Castle.

She whipped away any short tears and began her same canvass she worked in Bangkok, flashing the A4 full colour portrait of Castle about to poor dockworkers who wouldn't know who this man was than any other pretty white face in the triangle. Halfway about her boring routine a skinny young 14-something boy gives her a strange wide eyed gaze. He stared at her hard for more than a gaze. He ran to her and grabbed her hand fiercely, then wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug, "You...You are Detective Nikki Heat. You are 'Kate Rather Nikki'! You are the reason honourable Castle is here, are you here for him? Why did you hurt my friend? Why are you here? Are you here for honourable Castle...Rick?" The boy started to tear just at the sight of her, emotions all across their faces.

"Yes I'm here for Rick...where is he? I need him"

Fong Noy, still crying through the tears tried to meet her gaze

"I can take you...please make him better...I think you are answer..."

**Now that Kate has gotten a huge lead will she find Castle now that she's so close? What's Shane the strange Bartender's bit in this? Reverting to Castle's perspective current time ASAP, hope your having fun like I am all!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wakeup Call

Chapter 4 – Wakeup Call

Castle has been drifting in and out of sense for at least two days. When the native boss said 72 hours, apparently he meant it. It hasn't been a completely happy trip. He loved the Dagobah system...especially after drink twelve, until he was thrown in a horse trough.

**A/N Real sorry for the Massive slip I made about Alabama/Arkansas shirt selection in earlier bits. Sounds like a road I'll never retrack. I'd rewrite it but Gene Hackamn would cut my leg off No b.s. No offence to my mates from the southern US **

Shane apparently meant what he said because after their third round of Pinyin, he waved the older Chinese erhu player off the beautiful ancient string music. He then walked across-pub to a vintage Walker 1956 Jukebox, with only the worst selection of 45 albums donated to the pub on the Burmese coast. "We have no choice my friend, I have to try to sort you out...while I enjoy good music"

Shane pushed A-54 and The Blues Brothers 'Gimme Somma Lovin' sparked out. Castle thought through a blurry haze, he couldn't relive a bad boarding school nightmare on the far side of the world. Before Rick could even realise he was singing along...then the world started to turn. Night turned to day, then into night again. For some reason it all mixed together but didn't seem unnatural. His thoughts of the Junk trip with Fong Noy, his escape from New York, but most importantly, his feelings for home and Beckett rolled around in his head.

Maybe it was the Pinyin, maybe it was that Giant Hamster that kept asking him questions for the last three hours...Maybe it was the sheer amount of booze he drank recently...Why does that Hamster keep asking for nuclear defence codes? Maybe it was missing Kate so much...Kate...

Bubbles..swirling pain, gasping for air...the cold water mixing with the humid hot air above making this moment all the more real. Castle gulped for air above the line. He was in a horse trough on the far-side of the world. He saw a man above him observing. The observer watched, felt the effect, and then reached in to pull up and shake off a NY Times best selling author. After a good thirty seconds Shane held up the scruffy Nerf -herder that was Richard Castle.

Shane held the larger man of Rick Castle up very easily, with a scooping uppercut-grab. Not seeing the light in Rick's eyes he delivered a controlled slap to his face. "Welcome Back, Richard Castle...Ready for a drink mate?" Castle squinted through the haze and wanted nothing to do with the grape or grain. Shuddering through the pain he wanted nothing to do with all the evil foreign booze he just drank.

Shane nodded at him through his haze, sounding far more difficult then he was use to hearing, "That was three days, I hope you had fun, cause otherwise your wasting your own time. If your keen to repeat that set, let me know now. Because I'll give you the keys to try to kill yourself here Sepo."

Shane brushed off the flack from Castle's shoulders. He then waved him a too-inviting wave back inside the Dagobah Pub. Castle was still shaking the cobwebs off. He started to walk into his own personal dojo of pain, but although he thought he signed up for the full Monte, he still barely knew how to talk to this man who could read him like a book. His look of anger and pain obviously translated to his host who saw the doubt within him.

Shane then had a softer voice than Castle has heard since he met him, "Sorry my friend...last wakeup I can offer." After frog-marching his friend through the saloon-style doors inside the Dagobah system, to the Mah-Jong table in his own pub. Shane shouted something in Burmese to move the locals away from their play, and threw Castle flat backed against the table. His sheer weight and clumsiness letting him to collapse the table and land below covered in cigarette ashes, mah-jong tiles, single notes, and spilt beer.

He looked down at the hurt New Yorker "Enough?"

Castle nodded back, "I think so.."

Shane nodded, "Now... tell me who the hell is this Girl that brought you here?"

It took 36 hours to clear the drunken haze form his mind. He still remembered the arse-kicking Shane gave him, the meeting of the minds, and the most important question, of why he was here. He awoke in the second story rental flats of the Dagobah pub, knowing he didnt escape either the question or the answer, both made him grin.

After the dredging hangover and the slow walk down the ivory-capped bannister steps to the lower-level of the Dagobah Pub, Castle felt strangely comfortable. Looking across the area from a floor above felt comforting, that he may know Mawlamyine better than the few random days he's been here. A glance across the pub showed every local love of the place that he saw when he first walked into the establishment, short of a Mah-Jong table.

A new song fired off the old-style jukebox, Run DMC's "Rock Boxx". The sheer change of style of music with NYC roots made Castle start to laugh. He thought his 'little kid on the stepps' view would be ignored, until he spotted the real play below. Shane was standing in his (what Castle thought) was regular spot behind the bartop, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with another shoulder-topper. It seemed like the rest of the pub was still off having fun listening to the weekend music, so Castle couldn't hear what the topic was, so he told himself 'lets get social'.

Richard Castle straightened his shirt and marched (now sober for the first time in days) to hang close to the hard-looking men. Trying to appear unaware of what was going on, he moved to the left side of the bar top, observing the new guest to the bar.

Shane glanced briefly Castle's way but took his right hand and gave a lower-level right hand wave. The signal spooked him, meant, but wouldn't push his new friends buttons after he just beat the hell out of him for a few days. The newest Westerner speaking to Shane was taller than both of them, with jet-black hair, hanging down to his neck line. He had a jet-black goatee and dark obsidian eyes.

"Waz, is their ever really a time to hear this from that end?" Shane poured him a drink of (not pin-yin) Russian vodka.

Castle evaluated the man talking to his friend Shane. The new man was obviously some sort of super-soldier. His uncut hair, attitude and tattoo's led him to believe the dark eyes of the obvious soldier, aka is hes a Mercenary? All those thought's were compiled as he started talking, "I know mate, I'm not making any sort of ultimatum...You know I never would. But sooner or later that old Wanker from the East wants a tax...What should I say? I'm here for him, but you know what I mean, None of us want this. Let me and the guys cover his B.S...When you left you did it right".

"Warrick listen, I'll never ask you to back me beyond the Rights...if that slow, drunk Scotsman wants to give me a hard time, the region knows where I am. I'm retired." Shane drew the dark man's eye-line. "Frankly, I'm pretty damn happy in my little world...and let him know...I'll defend it." Shane met eyes with Warrick but it was unnecessary, "Stop stressing and smile mate."

Both men looked at each other dead in the eye, laughed, toasted and met "Who Dares Wins." After the shot, realizing neither would change opinion from said spot, Shane watched as his old friend Warrick left the Dagobah bar.

After a moment, Shane looked across to Castle, "You catch all that mate? Means my life may get more complicated. Doesn't mean I can't try to puzzle out what the hell is up with you and Ms. Perfect. Does mean I have to keep an eye out on my bar and this part of town. Damn politics. " Shane smiled. "Now who is this girl? To distract a world famous author she must be brilliant?"

Castle blinked a hair "How did you know I'm an author?"

Shane smiled, "Please...do you think I'm an idiot?" Castle still blinked away a bit of shock as Shane slapped him on his back, "Now the only question is...is the girl that pushed you here Clara Strike from your Derek Storm novels? I have a hard time believing you couldn't move away from her as you moved to a new novel set...or should I tell you the obvious choice, of a real life Nikki Heat? Because I can tell right now, as much as you like wearing your heart on your travellers sleave Rick, your still chasing Nikki." Castle's eyes bulged to almost popping, Shane nodded already knowing the truth before the question.

"How the hell did you know? I know your half-Ghandi, but I never told you about Kate!" Castle felt a mix of relief and pain that Shane knew anything about he hadn't told him yet.

"I can bullshit you all I like, but I'll admit my tip now." He reached in his back-pocket and pulled out a dog-eared copy of _Heat Wave_. "While you were still recovering from the piss-up I had you drink, I sent one of my local young runners to Rangoon. Happier they aren't child bloody soldiers and I wanted the entire 'Nikki Heat' series brought back to me. You'd be surprised what 50 bucks around this town would get you." He smiled, "That's one hell of a love letter you sent this girl".

Castle rubbed his face hard "Your not the first to tell me that. But your one to watch the downfall."

Shane looked him in the eye again, "Is that really the truth? Or is that the truth your telling yourself? I don't know your life beyond a couple of your books and your rip through here in my pub Rick, but it sounds like this is the lady for end all.

And I can tell straight-away how you turned up in my bar half the world away. Something happened. Something serious. And you know what's funny? I'll never slow down or devalue your movement mate. Thats for you and your Beautiful Nikki to get a mitt and get in the game.

Castle met his new confessionals eyes "Am I crazy that I ran? She lied to me...but I don't know if I even care anymore..I still really love her Shane..."  
Just before he could get a word out about 20 native Burmese soldiers ran into the bar, holding everyone at gun's end. Shane smiled "Don't worry mate, sound's likea Tuesday."


	5. Chapter 5 - Soldiers, Shakedown

**A/N I'm currently re-editing my previous chapters for a stronger, more consistent flow. Hopefully it flows better and seems more uniform! It's a bank holiday Monday here in the US so hug a soldier (or a digger) and happy Memorial Day! **

**This chapter's almost all Castle/Shane but Beckett is on her way! Now I'm finding more inspiration from my own travels and music of old-school travel songs. I wrote some of this chapter thinking of a bit of Huey Lewis, Rusted Root's 'Send Me On My Way' and Crowded House 'Always Take the Weather With You'. I reckon the soundtrack sorts itself :D**

Chapter 5, Soldiers, A Shakedown, and the story of Shane

Castle gulped for breath, not knowing whether Shane's relaxed demeanour,while watching 20-odd guns being held in their faces by military junta soldiers was false bravo or if the man really wasn't worried. Castle knew that he sure as hell was. Shane gave him the same right-handed lower level 'don't ask' wave he gave while talking to his tough mercenary-looking friend. Being that Castle didn't feel remotely comfortable after that earlier crazy exchange, their was no way not to say anything now that armed nationals were pointing AK-47 barrel's down his eye-line. Castle thought it might be time to act on his own accord.

"Hi Guys, What's going on?" Castle raised his hands playing the silly tourist, and was playing it well. Shane gave Castle a silent approving nod, wither Rick had picked the proper attitude by accident or not, it felt like a good fit. A nineteen year old Burmese Lieutenant entered the pub behind his soldiers and took in the setting with a decent eye. The young Lieutenant met Shane's eye, nodded and walked up to the bar.

Speaking fast and guttural Burmese, Shane met every question with either an answer the young officer liked, or a quick-talk line that Castle thought that (even not speaking the language) sounded like a run-around that still wouldn't anger the junta soldier. Shane met the young boys eye again, and gave him a knowing, loaded-hand handshake. Castle realised he was probably watching a fairly regular pay off that Shane had to make to operate a life here in the Golden Triangle. The young lieutenant nodded and smiled. Shane poured a short drink for himself and the officer and had a toast. Everyone was smiling, but that's when Castle watched the world get a bit tilted.

9 out of 10 times the young soldiers and junta officers that patrolled this part of Burma had little knowledge of the world at large. Between trying to provide for family, saving their own position, and not angering anyone in their immediate chain of command, a young soldier of the People's Guard of Myanmar has little time for extracurricular activity or a worldly knowledge base. Some kids have a bit of hobbies. Some follow Japanese cartoons, some try to learn how to cook, but as fate should have it, one of this platoon knew watches. Fifteen year old Tung Low saw the watch on the goofy looking white man and knew if he couldn't steal it outright, he had to let his commander know. "That...that is worth more than I can say boss". Nodding to Castle's wrist.

The Lieutenant slowly started to turn towards the boy, Castle's wrist, and Shane. "Are you cheating me Captain Carter?"

"No my friend, Your little soldier has an eye, but not for anything too posh." Shane grabbed Castles wrist shaking it quickly in front of the soldiers. "Worth a few bucks maybe because it keeps time, but I reckon this is a Hong Kong fake. Feel free to keep it and give it to your daughter if you please, but I'm sure it's not worth the stress." Shane ripped the watch from his wrist, throwing it to the young commander.

The young soldier immediately started to respond "No! Is Worth a lot! Captain is lyi...", just when the youth starts to enter his diatribe about the beautiful Swiss watch, Shane grabs the teenager by the throat and raises him well above everyone presents head. All the gunpoint that were drifting away, immediately train onto the bar owner. He didn't even acknowledge the child-soldier in his grip, but met the eye of the (still) young lieutenant. The pressure kept building, watching people tighten trigger-fingers. Castle wanted to shout out until;

"ENOUGH!"

Shane dropped the young lad, dusting off his hands, and met the eyes of the new arrival to the bar, trying to hint at not another attempt at forcing the watch issue. He nodded to the Lieutenant, but then addressed to the voice he just heard, "Hello Captain Shru-vetas-pan".

"Hello Captain Shane Carter." Castle watched, still with his hands up, he watched the hardened eyes and face of the sixty-something Captain entering the bar now, wondering if he would defuse or add to the tension, Castle hoped for the latter. As Shane and the Captain nodded and almost smiled at one another, Castle got the feeling he was watching a long practised dance and almost fondness between the two adversaries, Castle thought there was probably a story there, and wanted it badly, if he lived through this of course. "This is new, since when do you feel the need to pick on my boys? I know you employ several of them yourself, so why hurt the stock?" His English was near flawless, with a slight British and possibly German twinged accent that bespoke a decent education.

Shane shrugged, "Not my fault this _Aasgeier_ started to harass one of my customers. Not often I get Westerners here, and he's one of my _studenten_. Not worth the hassle Shru-vetas." He reaches for the watch from the Lieutenant's hand and throws it to the Captain. "If it truly is worth anything, do what you will with it, but give my end to my employees. The usual arrangement. I don't see any other problems here, do you my friend? _All ist klar?_"

The Burmese Captain looked from his own soldiers, to Shane, and then eyed up Castle. Rick gulped and knew this was not a man you lied to like his underlings, he only hoped he passed whatever sniff test the commander was giving him. "Are you one of Captain Carter's friends from the other bar? I will admit you don't look it"

Castle looked truly confused, "What other bar? I was just travelling, liked the name of Shane here's bar and thought I'd stay for a bit."

The junta leader nodded, "American I see, very well. Doesn't look like one of 'your lot' Captain Carter, he even looks like an idiot. This watch? Is it of any value? It dose not appear fake."

Castle just shook his head, easing his hands down ever slightly, "No it's real, a gift from my boss a few years back, I have no real attachment to it, it's yours." Not an exact lie, the watch had been a gift from Black Pawn for selling his first million copies of the Derrick Storm series. The fact that he was kind of their boss, or that the watch was probably worth 20k didn't seemed smart to bring up.

The Captain nodded again, "Very well, The Republic of the Union of Myanmar thanks you for the generous donation to it's people. This will be put to good use by the people and the people's army. My rude underlings will be disciplined for their uncouth behaviour to yourself sir. I hope you enjoy your stay here and equate happy stories of our land to your fellow wealthy white travellers." The last three words almost sound like a curse, but the Captain was too well spoken, and almost political to make it obvious. Castle just nodded and saw that Shane's shoulders relaxed a bit, a sign that the immediate danger may be over. The Captain barked some orders to his large platoon and the men marched out of the bar quickly.

Once order was returned to the Dagobah Gentlemen's Club & Bar Est. 1889, Shane punched another song into the jukebox and smiled to Castle, "Nothing like a bit of excitement in an otherwise boring week huh mate?" The shock and fear left Castles face to be replaced by narrowing eyes and resentment. Shane's grin shrank to a smirk, "I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation Rick, belly up to the bar and I'll fill you in, but I may have to hold some things back for your own protection. You've stepped into a dangerous part of the world, and I guess you got your first prick of the needle."

He pointed to Castle's usual stool, which he reluctantly took. Shane grabbed two more of the VB beers and popped their tops. Castle's stomach was still a bit upset from the mad-drinking binge with Shane the previous few days, but thought a mild beer and a story mite settle his nerves from the recent gun-point ordeal. "Well Captain, your obviously a bit more than a soul-searching bartender, but I already figured that out for myself. Want to plug in some data? Like who the scary Lucifer-looking Aussie dude from earlier was, and what the hell the army was doing here? Shakedown?"

Shane smirked and took a pull from his beer, "Well to answer that I have to tell you how I came into all this grand wealth you see around you." His wave encompasses the bar and, by proxy, his entire way of life. "My full names Captain Shane Carter, Australian Special Air Service Regiment, retired of course."

Castle looked again to the sword and shield tattoo on his forearm. He now recognised as the logo for the elite special forces group and their famous motto 'Who Dares Wins' scrawled across the blade. "Whoa...you guys are like total bad asses! When I was researching the Derek Storm books I came across a couple of your British counterparts working with US DoD back in the States. How many missions have you gone on? Any cool assassination stories? Hey you toasted your motto with that big guy from earlier, he's SAS too isn't he?" Castle was quickly entering 9-year old on a sugar rush mode which was quickly shut down by Shane's glare.

"Don't push it mate, but to answer your question; More than I'd like to admit, too painful to go into, still Classified stuff, all of the above. You with me?" Castle nodded and Shane continued, "Well after a rough couple of tours, I lost a few friends and wanted out of the life. Your right Lt. Warrick Kable was the big bloke and a close friend in the service. We both got out as our ten year mark was approaching, the last straw being we lost a chopper, when it went down, we lost half a squad. Waz wanted to fight on, that man was made for war. I just wanted to get home to Melissa, my Nikki Heat." Shane's eyes went distant, he gulped a bit, poured himself a single shot of bourbon from his ample bar stock, knocked it back and opened another beer for himself. "Turns out while I was deployed she died in a car accident. So senseless. I entered a downward spiral, kind of like you mate. I hit the bottle hard and called Waz looking for whatever action and trouble he could get me into. To my immense shame, we came to a town not far from this one, and to a bar, not much unlike this one, but far darker. They call it the Hell House.

Hell House is run by an insane Scottish merc named Dr. Killbrew McCollough, you wouldn't even think he was a lunatic to look at him. The good doctor was drummed out of The Royal Scots Regiment for 'immoral surgical practices', he experimented on POW's and even civilians in third world countries. He looks like Santa Claus and is always smiling That bald, white bearded ass. That wolf in sheep's clothing looked like he couldn't hurt a fly until you find out he was personal bodyguard for Idi Amin, as well as his chief torturer. Before I could blink Waz and I were his top soldiers and bodyguards for hire on a good day, mercenaries and killers for hire on bad days."

Shane drank deeply from another bourbon shot and opened his third beer, his story obviously shaking him to his core, "I felt I was in the darkest part of my life,still trying to struggle and find any part of my soul that wasn't corrupt or lost.

After a job came up asking me to kidnap a daughter of a junta army Captain, I took it without question, until I met the girl. She reminded me so much of my Melissa. I freed her and reunited her with her father whom you just met." Shane nodded toward the door and Castle connected the dots to the military leader he just had a stand off with. "He never forgave me for taking her, and could never thank me enough for reuniting them. We have this strange respected _détente_ you just witnessed.

After freeing the Captain's daughter, Dr. Killbrew was not amused. He sent a kill squad after me. It was amateur hour and I was able to sort it out myself, until Warrick showed up. We never had to cross swords, because the Burmese Captain sent a brigade of soldiers to back me up. After a cease-fire was declared, I met with Killbrew and the Captain, for a little round table. I told him I found my own bar a few villages from the Hell House, would set up my own shop that was the exact opposite of his den of killers and thieves. I'd run a legitimate quiet bar. Truth is I use some of the Captain's soldiers as a small intelligence network. That way some of these kids can escape the junta, and make a buck with me, knowing I wouldn't shove a rifle in their hands, more likely send them on book runs, maybe listen in on the family down the block, the next apartment over. I worked the job, poured drinks, helped people like yourself Rick, and enjoyed what little life I felt I had left. I'm trying to earn forgiveness for what I did for the Hell House. I'm still trying.

Waz was here as a peace envoy from Dr. Killbrew, seems Father Christmas has been feeling a bit greedy. He wants a tax because he realised how my kid-network has grown. I don't want to pay that muppet lunatic Scotsman a dime, and I reckon he called in an inspection by my own side, and here we are, as of today. Can you keep up there Author?" Shane took another sip of beer and looked to Castle who was fish-mouthed, but still nodding.

"Can I write a book about this? Shane this is more fun, politics, plot lines, suspense, kidnappings, mercenaries than any Patterson book ever! This is better than anything I've ever written!"

Shane met Rick's eye again, and then barked a belly laugh, he grabbed Castle by his shirt again, "My friend, if you think your good enough to write this, you're welcome to try. If I see it in print, I'll inscribe the first copy."

He nodded at his new friend, with a new softness in Castle's eyes, the bright blue shimmer of a new project, turns to a lighter almost grey. "I know you glossed over it in your story, but I'm sorry you lost your girl, your Melissa. If losing her could have pushed you like that, I'm sure she was truly special."

Shane blinked, lowered his penetrating, mind-reading gaze and swallowed. He nodded meeting Castle's stare "Thank you Rick. I can't explain how fantastic she was. Bright, beautiful, confident, yet quiet a lot of times. Beautiful hazel eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Prolly not as tough as your girl, but not totally unlike your Nikki Heat, or I assume her real name is Kate?"

Castles turn to nod, and look inside himself, he tilted his beer back to Shane, "Yeah, she's everything to me. Detective Kate Beckett, I think I started falling for her the day I met her Shane. I've never met anyone so strong and softly beautiful at the same time. She's maddening, challenging, and frustrating all at the same time, and I love her more for it. Took me three years and a bullet to her chest before I admitted how I felt to her. Another year to help her heal and get together. We've only been together together for a year but I could tell you what she was wearing when I met her five years ago, like it was yesterday. We've saved each others lives a dozen times." Castle grinned to himself as Shane poured another pair of drinks, "Actually I've saved her fourteen times and she only saved mine eleven, but that's debatable. Hell, I was willing to die for her a month ago. Pressure plate bomb, won't bore your super soldier brain with the boring details." The last words were almost a curse as he raised bourbon shots with Shane, knocking them back.

Shane simply nodded, accepting everything Rick said as the gospel, "Well if all that's true what the hell are you doing here with me Rick? Why aren't you off getting married to this Superwoman and sending me a wedding photo in the post? Hell we shouldn't have even met. What happened?"

Castle couldn't look up from his glass, "She lied to me about a job offer in DC. She was going to leave me, her family, her whole life in New York for a chance to work with the Federal government. What was worse, she knew how I'd feel about this and kept secrets. I would have followed her anywhere, the freakin' moon if she asked, but she didn't ask. I thought we were past all these lies, these walls. I don't know if I'll ever get past all her walls, maybe I'm just realising that now, maybe I'll have to scratch and claw for every inch for the rest of our lives together. Even with all that, I still don't know if I care, I still need her. What do you think?" Castle looked up into his new friends face, wondering if he had any answers, any sage advice.

Shane met his eye, took his shot of bourbon, then smirked, "Bullshit Rick."

Castle blinked, "What that's it? B.S.? Wow thanks Yoda, I feel so much better."

Shane's smirk widened, "You damn well should feel better. Rick you love this woman. That's all you need to know. I can tell from your little speeches, from your muttering while bottle deep in the pinyin, from the haunted look you get in your eyes when you think about her around fifty times a day. If she's just like the Nikki Heat I've read in these four books you've battered down her walls years ago. Hell, she probably loved you as long as you've loved her, but is too stubborn to admit it. Trust me I know the type, your looking at one. Mel had to twist my arm and throw a drink in my face before I'd let her know how I felt." Shane smiled to himself about the happy memory. "You just have to ask yourself my friend, is she worth it? Is she worth your life? Sounds to me you decided that about fifteen times."

"Fourteen Shane." He slashed a 'shut up' finger to the writer, because he obvously wasn't done.

"My fault, fourteen times." Shane's grin slipped a little, "Don't be like me Rick. I don't have a choice to go back to Mel after an angry international temper tantrum. She's dead my friend, and I have to live with that. It took me six years and a lot of soul crushing death and destruction before I could accept that I'd never see her again. But your Kate, your Kate is alive and well, and probably missing you like hell.

My soul mate is gone, yours is out there. Truth is the only thing that matters is that your there for each other. Be there for her, in DC or New York, she should be there for you,even here in Burma, and you go on. It's not a sacrifice, it's not some compromise or devil's deal, it's the greatest bargain you'll ever strike. It's not a competition when you love like this Rick, when you give each other everything, absolutely everything, you both win."

Castle blinked the tears from his eyes, "Wow...how the hell did you get so smart? I thought all you ruff-necked soldiers couldn't tie your own shoes." They both laughed, and Rick finished his beer, "Your right, your a damned genius, I need to call her. I need to call her right now!" Castle stood up quickly thinking about his sat-phone up in his room. He stumbled immediately and almost fell of his stool. The potent shots and beers, obviously adding up in the writer's system. Shane tried to steady his arm.

"Easy mate, it's a little late here, means it's around..." he checked the Victorian-era clock on the wall, "around 13:30 EDT in the avro in New York. She may be solving some murder and your pissed. I say get a good nights sleep, ring her on the morro when your both fresh. I'll even dip into my French coffee stash so your proper." Shane smiled to his friend, came around the bar and helped frog march Castle to his room. "Sweet dreams lover boy. You got a big day on the morro."

Shane laughed to himself, poured a final shot of the night, a select type of tequila that was Melissa's favourite. He walked over to the short photo portrait wall that surrounded the shelf of pinyin bottles. The SAS crest above the shelf was actually a doored picture frame, Shane opened the doors to reveal another single smiling picture. Shane's only picture of a brunette beauty. The girl smiled over Sydney Harbour and to the young soldier taking the photo all those years ago. "Looks like we've got another success story for the wall luv. Think those two crazies will be alright." He smiled again to himself and the ghost represented by the picture, grabbed his old copy of _Heat Wave_ from his back pocket again, looking at the portrait of Richard Castle on the rear cover of the paperback. "Not the best photo but will do for my wall of _studenten_ I'd say. Cheers Mel." He smiled, fought back a tear, and necked the Mexican agave drink. Feeling quite drunk himself, Shane closed the portrait doors and retired for an exciting late start to the next day.

Castle slept listlessly, a sea of dreams crossing his mind's eye. Images of Kate shifted into what he thought Shane's love mite look like. A rare image of Detective Slaughter in New York morphed into a camouflage clad Shane pushing through the jungle. The sunset in Burma reminded him of a Manhattan sunrise, then he felt the gag bite into his mouth. Blinking awake quickly he tried to shout for help, but the two young Burmese soldiers, one being the Lieutenant he recognised from the earlier shakedown, the other being the watch expert that almost cooked Castle's goose quickly tied off the gag, tied his hands and feet in duct tape. He had to have been struggling enough to wake the ex-commando just two rooms over. Or maybe not, as a dark burlap sack was thrown over his head and a rifle butt cracked his head. The last thing Castle remembered was being hustled out of his bed for the patio overlooking the bay. Then he blacked out.

**Next Chapter Kate finds Shane and the Dagobah Bar, but not her ruggedly handsome author. How can these two find and save Castle from this crazy, wild country!?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Beckett Meets the Hell House

**A/N Well this is my Kate enters the fold chapter. I hope the continuity holds and am happy that I finally started moving the kidnap plot properly! I watched three war/special forces flicks trying to get a bit of credibility to the last half of the chapter. Hope it holds up! Reviews are always appreciated, Cheers.**

Chapter 6 – Beckett Chases the White Whale & The Hell House

Kate was still shocked at where she was. If you would have told her almost three weeks ago she would be steaming across the Bay of Bengal to a Burmese village bar on a rural junk boat, she would have laughed in your face and asked to check your meds.

After meeting with the young and immediately lovable Fong Noy, she was able to retrace Rick's path from Thailand to Burma. Beckett had obviously met Castle's biggest fan in this part of the world. She took the teenager to a small cafe by the Quay and asked for a day-to-day recap of Rick's trip on the junk trader ship. Fong Noy's English was quite good, for a beginner. Within an hour of a friendly interrogation Kate learned about Castle and Fong Noy's young and honest friendship, his short fishing career (which she still couldn't believe) and his storytelling job on board the vessel that, sadly, was his escape from her. She got a feel for his entire trip from Bangkok to a bar on the Burmese coast. She rode an emotional wave of fear, hope, and excitement of finding his final destination just a few days ago. She smiled to the now enthralled Fong Noy, "Thank you so much for you help, so Castle is in a village called Mawlamyine? Why did he go there?" Fong Noy bit his lip, "He was drinking much wine Kate-Rather-Nikki, and he was very sad for a very long time. He told us your Detective Heat stories and showed us your photo. We all loved you and honourable Castle very much, but we knew he was very sad. When I was going to ask him if he wanted to sail with us more, he saw a famous bar in Mawlamyine, and laughed hard. Laughed loudest I ever heard! He said it was his fate to go there. I didn't get it but dropped him off all the same. He said it was a 'Star Wars-thing'. Dagobah Bar made him laugh." Fong Noy shrugged his soldiers "Must be old white-man joke." Kate smiled and almost burst out laughing, if she didn't have to dry a tear sliding down her cheek, "It makes sense Fong Noy, I know you think he's crazy, and you're probably right. But he is still at that bar. Mawlamyine harbour right? Can you show me how to get there?" Fong Noy smiled a toothy grin, "Detective Kate-Rather-Nikki, you are famous on my boat. Me and Captain will take you there right now! Be there quick-quick! Anything for you and honorable Castle." He whispered to her, "Beside Rick pay Captain so much he would follow your faces anywhere." Kate grinned to her new best friend in the hemisphere, "Thank you so much Fong Noy, and lead the way. And by the way, it's just Kate. Just call me Kate." They smiled and nodded to each other while jogging down the Quay.

Meeting Fong Noy and being embraced by the junk crew almost on sight settled her nerves considerably. Apparently the Burmese traders were bigger Nikki Heat fans than the young First Mate lead her to believe, as they took turns enacting _Heat Wave_ like a play for her. The fact that the natives had obviously heard this play first-hand from Castle and could feel his spirit in their retelling gave her a sense of comfort for the first time in days, but the fact that Castle was only a few hours away, made her stomach tie in knots. After the fun play and a large encore, curtain-call, and round of applause Kate escaped to the ship's bow, watching the Burmese coastline slip by. Fong Noy came to meet her then, standing side by side, "Beautiful country Kate?"

Beckett smiled and nodded, "Stunning Fong Noy, you have a beautiful country." Even enjoying the scenery as she was, she wished Castle could be there with her to share it. She wondered if his crazed run ever left him wanting her with him, or if that was fantasy. These dark thoughts brought dark clouds to her eyes and face.

Fong Noy noticed the change immediately, "Kate, what is wrong? Is it because of honourable Castle? I had very similar talk with him. What is wrong with beautiful Detective now?"

She tried to force her smile again, "Nothing friend, I just really miss Rick, and your right, it's complicated. I'm sure you'll understand when you're older."

Fong Noy almost started to fume with pent up aggression at her comments, "Rick said same thing to me, almost word for word, when he was here! Are you both crazy? You say same things, feel same feelings, go to same villages, yet are unhappy! You are both pretty and say you love each other, why are you making so difficult? I swear all grownups are crazy or stupid, or both!"

Kate was a little shocked at first, but eventually laughed and pulled the young sailor into another hug, "Your right my friend, grownups are stupid. Try to be better than us, your already making better judgement calls. Honourable Castle is lucky to call such a wise young man friend...Is that? Is that what I think it is?" The breath caught in Kate's throat as the earlier described English manor-style bar pulled into sight.

Fong Noy nodded, and signalled some of his other crew, "You are here Kate, Welcome to Mawlamyine and the Dagobah Bar."

As the ship docked to the short pier about 150 meters from the pub in question, Kate grabbed her bag. Feeling her heart race knowing how close she was, "Thank you so much for the ride Fong Noy. I know you said you won't take any money, but can I help in any way?" She smiled sincerely to the overly-wise First Mate.

"Save money and thanks. I'm coming with you. This is story of my life. I may write this myself and make famous book like honourable Castle. Besides, I always wanted to see why old people like you and Rick like this place." He debarked with her, with a strong nod, as the two marched up to the saloon-style double swinging doors of the pub.

Kate walked into the bar tired, frustrated, excited, and had a head on a swivel, her eyes darting around for her lunatic writer; she instead saw what she thought was a scene from a knock-off Indiana Jones movie. Tables of native Burmese men hanging out, drinking, and gambling at two in the afternoon, as if all the troubles in the world didn't exist in the bar, while classic rock played on a vintage 50's juke box in the corner. All eyes seem to stop and stare as the stunning 5'10" brunette entered the pub with her local sidekick. Kate didn't know that they have had westerner's here, western women here, the occasional pretty girl here, but never had the Dagobah pulled in the trifecta of a tall, stunning, western, model-like woman before. She began to feel a weird creep vibe until she looked at the bartender. The blonde-bearded, Hawaiian shirt clad strongman was in mid-pour at a wet bar, working a vintage coffee percolator. He was also gobsmacked by Kate, but not in the same visceral 'eye hump' vein of all of his patrons. He had a bright light of recognition and an all-knowing smirk across his face. Kate knew straight away that this man knew her, and if that was true she knew her target.

She marched up to the bar, with Fong Noy quick on her heels carrying the bags. Her beautiful hazel eyes met the bartenders cobalt blue eyes, that reminded her so much of Castles. "Hi there, I'm..."

The rugged Australian cut her off while moving away from the percolator, "Detective Kate Beckett, I presume?" She stopped in mid introduction and had to force her hanging jaw shut. How did this Australian expatriate know her name? He obviously knew Rick then. Her pulse quickened as she started to connect the dots. His knowing smirk widening a bit, he reached for a strange red bottle behind the bar and poured himself a shot of strange coloured liquor. After downing the drink, he smiled to her, "This is an unexpected surprise, and pleasure Detective, and how may I help you?"

The owner shouted in guttural Burmese to the natives, and everyone stopped starring at their conversation. An almost 'normal' bar atmosphere resumed, and Kate realized this man truly knew the game here. She kept a neutral poker face on, hoping Castle hadn't upset this hard looking veteran, or worse told him not to tell her wherever he was hiding now. Although the more she looked at him she saw a softening of his features, a true smile turning his lips at seeing her, and a brightness in his eyes that once again mirrored Rick's bright blues. She had a tingling feeling that this man was an ally, but she would take nothing for granted. Just like any first suspect interview, she wanted to start fresh and use his apparent shock of seeing a familiar (how did he know what she looked like?) face, especially considering that Kate thought this man didn't startle easily. She recognized the Special Forces tattoo on his arm and her apprehensiveness in dealing with this man went up a notch. She steadied her breathing, as much as she wanted to, going to hysterics this close to finally finding her Writer may not be the best play.

"You seem to have the advantage of me. You know my name and my job, so I'm assuming you know why I'm here?" She left the question to hang, almost teetering on her toes.

He smiled again and opened a pair of beers for himself and Kate, "True I may be a bit more informed, but I would be a bit in the dark too if I just flew halfway around the world looking for one crazed American. Name's Shane, proprietor of this watering hole and helper of lost souls. Well, not that I like to draw assumptions, but I believe your here to take your fiancé off my hands. I'd like to believe we've become friends, but I reckon you're the only person up to the task of slapping true sense into Richard Castle."

Kate smiled in spite of herself, "Actually, we aren't engaged."

Shane just gave her a tilted head, a stare, and another smirk, "Please. Please don't insult my intelligence. If one of you doesn't propose to the other within 2 minutes of first sight, I'll eat that kid's hat." He pointed to Fong Noy, who started to laugh. Shane's eyes met the native boys and he began speaking fast, guttural Burmese to Fong Noy.

Kate watched the exchange, fascinated. She gave Fong Noy a slight tug on the shoulder. Fong Noy nodded and smiled to the Detective, "its okay Kate, this man very smart. Even knows who I am from honourable Castle. Told me what they have been up to, I think we can trust him." Kate felt a bit of the tension leave her body as a true smile lit her face.

Shane smiled back, "I was just making him some coffee for a wakeup call. We spent half last night talking about you and he had a few too many. He was planning on calling you on his sat-phone today, but I think this might be better." He slid the two vintage silver coffee cups to Kate, grinning. "Up the stairs, first door on your left, good luck Detective."

Kate smiled at the coffee cups, wether Shane knew about the meaning of coffee to the couple or not, he just made Kate the happiest she had been in weeks. She debated whether to knock on the door, but decided he may not even believe it was her voice, or that he was dreaming. She upended the door and her massive grin fell to a look of shock and fear. Her eyes darted around the sparse hotel-esque room and saw clear signs of a struggle. Much like the hundreds of crime scenes she had observed back in New York, she knew that Castle had been taken. She dropped the coffee mugs to the floor and ran out to the banister to shout down to Shane and Fong Noy, "He's not in here! He's gone!"

Shane's large grin slid from his face and his bright blue eyes turned to gray pools. His appearance became hard with a former military officers determination. "What the bloody hell, everyone out! He ran up the stairs and met Kate in front of Castle's borrowed room. Fong Noy began repeating Shane's command that the patrons leave in Burmese and Mandarin; soon it was only the three of them in the pub. Shane took a cursorary glance around the dishevelled room, looking out the window and around the large terrace that surrounded the second level of the Dagobah Bar. He saw a small piece of ripped duct tape and could already sense where this was headed. He held the tape up to a tearful Detective Beckett who also put two and two together, Castle had been taken.

"Kate, come with me." He led her down the stairs, past the bar he was tending, and into a small storage room. He pulled a random handle and one of the storage shelf walls moved aside to reveal stairs into a basement. Kate was shocked that below the 150 year old dishevelled bar, had a fairly state of the art Telecommunications centre in its wine cellar.

She looked around at the maps and 4 HDTV screens on the walls, including at least 3 laptops connected to a server tower. The whole room sweated from the insane amount of modern power draw on a third world electrical system. Shane marched to the central keyboard system and logged-in without looking back to Kate. The largest screen in the room, changed from a screen saver to a SATCOM mapping interface, she hadn't seen anything like it since Jordan Shaw showed up with her smart boards, or when she was abducted to a CIA-station back in New York. She tried to regain her composure and stared at Shane through the back of his head, "Who the Hell Are YOU?! And what have you done to CASTLE?"

He simply continued to type and stare at his HUD screen but answered her all the same, "The details of my life are inconsequential. Especially to your latter question, but I'll give you the Cliff's Note's. My name is Captain Shane Carter. Australian SAS, retired of course. After buying the lovely colonial gentleman's club in which you just shared a beer with me, as a way of keeping busy I set up a small civilian intelligence network of natives here in Burma. It allows me to employ some of the native kids so they don't have to become child soldiers, supports my retirement fund, and is more fun than crosswords. This is where I collate everything and get the proper analysis job done. Being a one man analysis unit tires me out, hence the brilliant tech-network down here. Now, a ways back I took on Mr. Castle as one of my _studenten_."

Kate blinked at all the rapid-fire information coming at her at once. The shocking part being she quickly believed almost every word of it as soon as it left his mouth including his random insertion of a German school term, "What the hell do you mean student? I highly doubt he signed up with you in a bar to learn German!"

He finally pulled his face from the screen and looked Kate in the eye again, "Now and again someone comes to my pub that is truly lost. Don't know how it works, but it could be from a death in the family, looking to find their life's cause or carrier, running in fear, or some bloke who feels rejected by the love of his life. I try to help them out. Call me a third world shrink if you like, but it's also part of my penance, so the karma wheel is sated. Any of these people that I want to help, and in turn help me, are my _studenten_. Everyone around this region knows what that means. They'd be crazy to mess with him. That leaves one of two possibilities. Both the snatchers are highly professional and Rick is either in extreme danger or already dead; or that these are a couple of bungling idiots that don't know whom they've kidnapped and what hellfire they have brought down upon themselves. I'm hoping for the latter."

Shane pulled up on the second monitor black & white surveillance video from the outside perimeter of what Kate now recognized as the Dagobah Bar. The view was only looking away from the pub's exterior, or a few views of the main drinking hall. "I normally have better angles of everything and I haven't needed laser trips, mines or anything for ages. With ought to having had an incident in almost three years and all the peace being kept so long, including bribes..." He let his thought trailed off as he sped through digital tape of the previous night's footage. Around 03:00 he recognized two faces from the footage slipping into the bar's main floor. The two young natives slipped into Castle's room. Shane scrubbed the image and saw around 12 minutes later that the two shimmied down from a tied bed sheet from the patio, throwing a bound man with a pillowcase on his head down the single story. They rushed him to a waiting fishing boat on the bay and were gone by time code 03:21. Just before Kate could start to shout Shane held up a quitting hand. He zoomed in on the image of the escape to the bay. Slowing down to almost frame by frame, and then zooming a few frames here and there. Kate had no idea what the soldier was looking for, but hoped it was a good lead.

He turned in his chair, a faint bit of colour back in his face that Kate took for a good sign, "Alright, I was right we have a couple of idiot cowboys on our hand. From the footage Rick looks unharmed from the 4 meter fall and they stole his pack, so his sat-phone is on them. I should be able to triangulate a local from its GPS chip."

Kate still didn't share Shane's optimism or the insight into what was happening to her Castle. "What the hell do you mean? Why was he even taken? Who did it and why? Is it because of you?" The last sentence leaving her throat like venom, her initial liking of this man quickly declining, his prior mention of a man running from a spurned love still stinging her heart.

Shane sighed and turned back to the SATCOM as he began the sat-phone search process, "I'll try to answer honestly and in order Detective Beckett. 27 hours ago I had to deal with a routine shakedown/payoff to the local Army authorities here. Several junta soldiers were in the pub, and sadly no one told Rick not to wear a five-figure platinum band watch around in a third world country. I thought I defused the situation, but the young Lieutenant." He pointed at one of the faces in the black & white surveillance tape, "Obviously spoke with the kid who saw the watch on his wrist and decided that this may be a white man worth kidnapping. Now let me just triangulate the signal and...Shit." His face starred at the blinking signal on the central map screen.

Kate held her breath at his sudden change in tone and expletives, "What? What now Shane?"

He turned in his chair and stood to meet her eye, "These two idiots took him to a small, yet secure poppy field and processing farm. Probably to use a Triad network and communications to try and find a ransomer for Rick." He looked into Kate's eyes and saw the fear, he hesitated but still reached out to grab her upper arm and shoulder, "Part of this is definitely on me Detective Beckett, and I swear that we will get him back. I know this place, and they won't hurt a source of 'income'. No one hurts my friends. But...to guarantee his safety, I need some help."

Kate still was still shaking, but somehow the firm soldiers grip calmed her a bit, "Me? Someone else? What kind of help?"

"Old friends Detective, old friends. I'm going to get you a change of clothes, and we are off to another bar. I need backup."

45 minutes later Shane's modified jeep pulled up in front of a sprawling, Hodge-podge constructed shack in a village not too far south of Mawlamyine. It had numerous neon signs adorning the windows and over the door a cartoon-style Devil pushed its pitchfork into the door opening over and over again in a play out of one of the beautiful old Las Vegas neon signs, only this felt perverted. Kate didn't know whether to be disgusted immediately or by what she knew lay inside the pub; a den of thieves, mercenaries, and assassins.

Shane got out of the jeep with Kate hot on his heels, while Fong Noy stayed with the auto as instructed. He stopped in mid-step and inspected her outfit. He had loaned her a former IDF black fatigue set that a 'former lady friend' of his had left about. With her hair tied severely back in her professional bun she may even pass as a mercenary, which she assumed Shane was after. He nodded and said for a point, "Listen, these are my former colleagues. I know how they think. Some would kill us for a cup of water; others wouldn't hurt a fly on our heads. Let me do the talking and we will be in and out with more than the means to get you back to Rick."

Kate was tired of this man dictating terms to her. True she wasn't a local and she didn't know this world, but she'd be damned if she would be instructed like some rookie out of the Academy again. "Listen jackass, I blame you for more of this than I can express right now, so I'll roll with it until I see Castle again, but you will NOT lecture me on how to walk into a dangerous bar! I've been a cop for over ten years and know what's at stake, beside my personal concerns, so are you going to stop jerking me around and can we get Castle back from BOTH your screw ups!?" She was out of breath but felt she got her point across.

Shane met her eye, she felt him looking deep into her soul, and smirked slightly, "Yes ma'am, I think we can proceed. By the way, you may here names or jobs you don't understand. Everyone here has a codename, pay it no mind" He smiled and walked into the pub, Kate quick on his heels, wondering why he would give a damn what she thought of code names.

What she saw shocked her more than she could say. The bar was around the same size as Shane's upriver palace, but couldn't be more different. All the kitsch tourist souvenirs on the walls of Shane's pub were replaced in this locale by trophies. Death trophies. Broken swords, a burnt and blackened skull, and several military weapons from around the world. Even a shrunken head or two, that Kate had no doubt were authentic. While most of the Dagobah Bar's clientele were native Burmese men escaping the day, this bar was entirely filled by Westerners and expatriates. At least 80% of the men were heavily armed. One table had a pair of twins swearing at each other in French while arm-wrestling at it. Another had a tall blonde man playing 5 finger fillet with a striking ginger woman for what looked like a massive stack of currency. What she thought was most out of place from this surreal vibe of trained killers drinking together was the entire pub was filled with the sound of loud Disco music from a jukebox against the wall. Two men stood against the jukebox spitting out 'Boogie Oogie Oogie' at an obscene volume. One very tall (almost 7") fat and bald man swaying to the music, his compatriot being a greasy mechanic-looking man with short red hair laughing and singing along, they both were shaken out of their disco fever by the new faces in the pub.

Shane smiled, "Hey Disco Phil, still enjoying the classics I see, is the Chief in?" Kate watched closely for any eyes or guns being pulled, as Shane had only gave her another 'Cliff's Note's' version of his history with the Hell House, but knew there was a lot more to the story than he lead on. At the sound of his voice, almost all side conversations in the pub stopped, to observe the new arrivals. Shane (Kate thought) expertly broke the tension by walking up to the fat bald giant, "What the hell Disco Phil? I'm back tonight, give us a break and throw a little rock or blues on this old machine eh?"

The whole bar applauded and laughed. Many people toasting Shane and Kate as they walked through the bar. Although Disco wasn't dead in this club, the vast majority of mercenaries wished it was. "Anything for you Wan...er Shane sir." Shane gave a quick glance to the giant, then nodded as he switched tracks to AC/DC. The new arrivals walked to the bar and ordered a pair of drinks. Shane nodded to her, "Alright time to go meet the contractor-in-chief. No worries, this should go smoothly."

Kate frowned as she drank her stiff drink, "How can you be sure? Any drama between you and this Chief?"

Shane grinned, "Well he did shoot me before...but hell that was years ago. Come on."

Kate almost started to shout, but she followed Shane quickly to the table, hell throne, in question. The large older man keeping court in the back corner booth of the Hell House was a sight to be seen. He looked like an evil Santa Claus on acid. He appeared around 60-odd years aged, with a bald head with white tufts of hair around his ears. His neck-length white beard, circular bifocal glasses, and rosy cheeks completed the Noel effect. That's where the comparisons ended. Dr. Killbrew wore faded army fatigues, suspenders, and a young native girl on his lap. His smile faded slightly meeting the pair, and he slapped the girl on the bottom and asked his acolytes to leave the table on Shane and Kate's approach. "Well I'll be damned, I'd never thought I'd see you in this ruddy pub again Wanda."

Shane grimaced, giving a passing glance to Kate, "Please, you know I'm retired from the game, as are you Bad Santa."

The large man grimaced, as he obviously hated the Father Christmas comparisons, "Ach, alright laddie, sorry Shane. Surprised to see you here. Thought I was suppose to 'get stuffed' for my proximity profit sharing plan I proposed to you."

Shane shook his head, "We may still deal on that, but I have a more pressing concern. I need a crew."

Dr. Killbrew's eyes lit up, "My God, high and mighty Shane has rejoined we dregs lads! Drinks for the bar! Well, are you working for me or is this something else?"

"Hold on Dr. Killbrew, this isn't what you think. One time shout, which you know I'll make proper. Some idiots took one of my _studenten_. I'd like him back. Now."

Killbrew blinked, "Wow, I thought I'd never see the day. I luv ya laddie, would still luv to kill ya even more, and know for a fact not to touch your little pack of students. What idiot did that?"

"Not your concern. I'm going to sort it out, ASAP. What I need from you is a team I can trust for an extraction. You know how I feel about this, and I'm willing to pay. Screw our history Doctor. I never impeded the House, and want a favour, I reckon I'm owed it, and once again, I'll pay."

Killbrew smiled and started to put his negation face on, "Well you know how this works, what would you like?"

Shane smirked back and bumped Kate's leg, they were halfway there, "My team, 8 man team. I need Warrick as sniper and 2nd, Disco Phil as pilot, Kiwi Mike as door gunner, Flash Gordon as heavy weapons and backup, the French Twins as medic and outer perimeter, and Freebird as Plan B."

Dr. Killbrew smirked, "That's only 7 names laddie who's missing?"

Shane smirked and quirked his head to Detective Kate Beckett, "New girl, she's close to the target and with me. So I should get a ruddy premium from you, here." He threw a balled and rubber-banded large amount of British Pounds to the Doctor. "10% deposit and don't even think you can screw me on the price, remember I use to set them for you."

Killbrew laughed, "That's the problem with losing your second-in-command to a conscience. Alight price and whatnot seems fair, but you're leaving me with nothing for the rest of my short-term contracts? Do I have to work with my own B-Squad?"

Shane laughed harder, "Please I'm leaving you Super-Fly, Fozzy Bear, Typhoid Mary, Quai-Fok, Golden Samarai, and a half dozen more. Hell you could probably overthrow the junta with them alone. Don't take the piss out of me Doctor. Plus as a bonus, I know we've discussed this at length lately, but Warrick's last visit made me see the light. I'll give you 3% of the gross profit from the Intel work. Profit sharing indeed you Scottish bastard."

Killbrew's eyes sobered, "Once again, you know my business better than me, and your terms are acceptable laddie...done. Gather your team and happy hunting."

Kate got the feeling on the drive back, around midnight, through the jungle that Shane gave up more than he wanted in the quest to save Rick, but was willing to proceed for Castle's sake, she smiled to herself and started to warm to the lunatic Australian again. She was in shock at the efficiency the team moved around her. After taking two all terrain vehicles back to the Dagobah bar, the 7 highly trained soldiers from around the world stepped into the pub's main hall and all began chatting, like it was your average weekday. This only upset Kate more, as all she could think about was what hell Rick may be going through under the heel of a drug cartel in a foreign land. Her tears started to slide down her cheeks, but she tried to hide them by walking to the bar top and sinking her head down.

As she tried to compose her sobs and get back to a normal feeling, she felt a hand on her neck and jerked up, shocked and angry, "What the hell?"  
The pale blonde French mercenary to her right started to apologize, "Pardon me mamosile, but you are beautiful, and I feared in great pain...can't I help you feel better? We may die on the morrow, now is our time." He smiled a silky disgusting smile, and then Kate felt another hand on her left hip and a similar voice, "Oui, my brother may be crude, but accurate mamosile, let us embrace life before we fight fate?" She felt every bit of anger she'd had in a month culminate and fired a right hook at the first Frenchman. Before it could connect the giant fatman that was 'Disco Phil' caught her hand.

He smiled at her, "Not worth it, plus we need them. But here..." He turned his shoulder and smacked the first French twin so hard he flipped in the air and fell to the ground. Everyone in the bar laughed, including his twin that quickly moved away from Kate and Disco Phil. "Come on Princess, I think Wanda still has 'Let It Whip' on his jukebox, I need a good song fix!" He smiled and took Kate's hand. She liked the strange giant, his standing up for her and a jukebox trip cemented their young relationship.

Shane entered the main hall and called the group to order. He had Fong Noy act as a clip board and hold up massive maps of the area. Kate also realized none of the team may have known about his SATCOM room below the pub, she would gladly keep it secret as long as she got Castle back. He sat everyone around a large circular table in the centre of the room, the Khal Drogo-lookalike to his immediate left, and everyone else circling, until Kate sat at his right. Shane disappeared and suddenly Kate met the real Captain Carter, "Alright everyone, time to put your thinking caps on. This is a single target extraction mission, a personnel recovery of Target Castle 1. You know this is one of mine, so failure is not an option. 31 hours ago an American civilian was taken from this location by two former junta troopers. I say former because their Captain, whom I trust with my life, has denounced the younger's, denied any assistance and has offered even to assist. But we don't need help do we? Whoa?"

Everyone in the room barked a "Whoa!" Kate just blinked, as she realized how real this was getting.

Shane nodded, "Okay these two slow-thinkers took the target approx. 30 kilometres north to a poppy farm controlled by the Flaming Hornet, satellite and thermals suggest our target is in this complex. You may know Hornet is a small scale provider of the Triangle and we don't need to fear any retribution for shutting this crop down to get out target. In fact, I may leak the operation to a competitor to absorb this lot...as we are leaving with the target of course" He pointed to a map held by the young local. "Now this feels like team idiot squared here. These arseholes from the Triad have no idea that they have a target that matters, and frankly the two abductors have no idea they stepped above their pay grade. Luckily, I know the size and proportion of Flaming Hornet so we will move in after a slow sunrise, by at least 09:30 when the majority of guards and patrol are out watching their poppy farmers collect. The extracted personnel is to be unharmed, totally unharmed. There will be a 10% safe recovery bonus for each member of our team if our target is brought back whole."

Everyone at the table smiled or whistled at that remark, Kate only hoped that was all the motivation these soldiers-for-hire needed to keep Castle safe.

Shane nodded again and said, "We will infiltrate from the southwest with Disco Phil flying the chopper into bush country. Kiwi Mike on the door gun covering our entry, silent. Waz and Frenchie 1 will cover sniper and perimeter control. I want eyes up Warrick, no mistakes." The two old friends nodded to one another.

"Frenchie 2, you Flash Gordon, Princess, and myself will enter the camp and take back our target. We will extract to Disco Phil's position. I have Freebird on standby for any drama. Any questions?"

"Are these guys properly armed or even expecting a decent strike?" Came a question from Flash Gordon, he may have looked a bit silly, but a brain existed in the tough South African.

"They have AK's, even a few RPG's, but this farm is smaller, from a smaller cartel. I believe it to be amateur hour and wouldn't expect anything above a 50. Cal. Anyone else?"

"Is target Castle 1 expected to be ambulatory?" Came from Frenchie 2, apparently the team medic.

Shane squinted and looked at Kate, hoping not to upset her, "These groups have no idea of the targets financial worth. They guessed because his boss gave him an expensive watch for Christmas. They are using that as an idea to try and find western cash. They won't seriously hurt someone they think is worth a mint. Fact is this guy is an Accountant from some cold American city called Detroit. But you all know he's one of mine. This won't stand. I expect him to be ambulatory...but wouldn't guarantee it, if we need to fashion transport on scene we will." The Frenchmen nodded and took a few notes, but Kate inhaled her breath. Even with Shane's pleading gaze, his lie to protect Castle's identity, and his real drive to help his friend, it wasn't enough to calm her completely. "Anyone else? Alright everyone, you've all worked with me before, barring Princess here." The table chuckled a bit; Kate blinked realizing that the name appeared to be her codename. Now she knew why Shane hated Wanda, _by the way why the hell was he Wanda?_

"We've all been through worse, and I reckon we can be back before dinner with a nice smiling extracted target and a beer in everyone's hand. I chose this team. I'd pick the same team if it was for my own extract. Now let's get it done and show these Muppets who runs this corner of the world!"

All members of the team laughed and raised their glasses around the table, all eyes on the team leader. Kate barely knew what to do, so she joined in. Shane looked from his left to right and nodded, "Champions are about to leave here, let's show them what's right. Who Dares Wins, _Servitas Vitae_, _Recces_, God Save the Queen, and _Fidelis ad Mortem." _

Kate was shocked that not only did Shane have a viable, sound plan he made on the fly, but he knew by heart all of his team's mottos and creeds, including her own NYPD honours. She speculated if this may be one of the smartest men she ever met or if it was some parlour trick she still didn't understand. Either way he appears a great enough soldier to get the love of her life back.

He drank his shot with his team and then looked to Kate, "Ready for a rescue mission Detective Beckett?"

**A/N Hope everyone may have liked it! Next chapter captive Castle and the push to free him.**


	7. Chapter 7 -Death from Above & A Castle

**A/N I wanted to thank everyone that has given me the nice reviews and PM's on this story. I took it as a step by step hiatus story, and has become more fun than I thought possible!**

**I especially want to thank my cover artist dtrekker (aka Brilliant Angie)! You're a step above, and really appreciate you coming through for me. **

**Fair warning, I've researched, borrowed, and stole military fiction and fact to make this chapter as close to something real as possible. **

**(BTW I've always rated this story T+ for language and action, if anyone thinks I should up to M, I understand and just need the tap on the shoulder, as I don't want to upset any readers!)**

Chapter 7 – Death from Above & A Castle Down Below

Shane nodded around the table to his assembled mercs. "Alright grab your gear and prep everything for a go. Disco Phil, I want that chopper in front of my pub fuelled and ready for the op no later than 0900. Princess, come with me." Detective Beckett blinked, realizing he meant her. The team broke up, most leaving straight away for whatever mission prep or pre-assault rituals the men may have.

Kate still hated that the aforementioned Disco Phil had selected such a derogatory call sign for her. She certainly didn't feel very princess-like at the moment. Still, she stood and followed Shane back into the cellar and his SATCOM room. He led her to a wall that held a large storage cabinet they had not accessed yet. Shane turned and met her eye, she could feel his gaze penetrating her soul again, and she wondered how this soldier of fortune could do that. "I realize I probably can't talk you out of coming with us, but I won't have you endanger my team, yourself, or Castle with a bit of emotional blubbery, or worse, tactical inexperience. What training do you have Detective?"

Whatever she was expecting him to say, it wasn't that, "I graduated top of my class from the NYPD Academy and had a week of ESU (Emergency Services Unit) training, but to be honest I'm a homicide Detective. A lot of this is over my head. I've taken down more than a few suspects with my service weapon, but nothing like this."

Shane nodded, "Aye, I've seen your public record and I concur, this may not be your cup of tea, but as I believe I know how you may be feeling right now, I'll take you with us. Weapon of choice? Sig 229 or Glock 19?" He smiled and turned back to the large cabinet, opening double doors to present a vast number of arms.

Kate's voice caught in her throat. The vast weapons cache scared her personally, but his access to these weapons to save Castle, as well as his knowledge of the two standard weapon choices of NYPD officers seemed to steady her somehow, even instil a warmth and confidence. He was right on the first guess; he may be as dangerous as she thought, "Sig 229, my sidearm back in New York. Wait a minute how do you know my record?"

Shane smirked, walked quickly across the room to the PC terminals and calls up a file from his desktop. Her academy graduation photo and official NYPD picture flashes upon one of his large computer screens. Next to the portrait is a basic word file describing her basic service record. He even had some scans of Captain Montgomery's handwritten personnel review files. She felt slightly violated and almost a bit naked in front of the SAS officer. She shot him a short glare, "You had no right to pry like that!"

"Bullshit Detective. True, last week to help Rick I looked up the basics and read the Nikki Heat books, fascinating reads by the way. When Rick came to me for help with you, I had to know who this person was that was driving him mental. I didn't truly dig until today when you showed up at my door, and all hell broke loose. Fair?" His response, while blunt, actually calmed her, and she nodded to him.

He nodded again in kind, grabbed her weapon of choice, a silencer, and three clips from the wall. He also threw her a hip holster. "Very well, when we enter the compound we will be in stealth mode. If we are really lucky, we can stay hidden and grab Rick and leave before anyone even knows we are there. Keep the silencer affixed until I tell you otherwise. If the shit hits the fan, follow ALL of my orders to the letter, it's for your protection as well as his. I'm going to outfit you with a throat-mic. Its advanced comms will transmit crystal clear messages from your vocal cords; it will pick up a whisper so we will hear you just fine regardless of jungle cover or transport engine noise. I'm locking your output channel to my own. You will be able to hear the whole squads' communiqués, but will only be able to speak directly to me, precaution to stop either of us from venturing too far without the other."

She blinked as he turned behind her and brought the audio connector around her throat, like a tight choker with a power cord. If she wasn't madly in love with their kidnap victim, she would almost find the act sensual, but Shane seemed nothing but professional in his administrations. "What do you mean without the other? I thought we were going with the French medic and Flash Gordon to grab Castle?" She blinked; hating that was the only question she could vocalize, because she had hundreds more rolling around her brain.

She could feel Shane nodding behind her as he completed affixing her mic, he turned her to face him, "Yes, with Waz and Frenchie 1 for support, but I trust the other two if we have to split up to control the area, and control it well. If you are coming with us, you will NOT leave my side. You will be no more than 2 feet from my right hip at all times, and that's non-negotiable." Shane's finality caught all protests in Kate's throat, so she simply nodded again, secretly hating not having more control over Castle's rescue.

Shane gave her his apparently signature smirk, "Let's get back up to the bar and try to relax before we head out. Don't worry Detective. I've literally done hundreds of these and I'm confident Rick's okay, and will be okay. That being said, once we get him back it sounds like you have your own rescue mission to pursue with the man. He was pretty broke up about you before my good friend showed Rick the truth."

Kate was taken off guard by the comment, and her emotional dam broke. "Who are you talking about now? I've met dozens of lunatics on this trip, mostly through their lunatic in chief standing across from me now. I don't think I could take meeting another one, especially another lunatic soldier who thinks he could read me and my partner like a damn book!"

Shane's smirk turned to a grin, "Easy Detective Beckett, I'm just yanking your chain. The lunatic in question isn't a whom, but a what that helped Rick see just what he was missing by running from what he called, let me recall his quote, 'the most maddening, challenging, frustrating person he ever met. She lied to me...but I don't know if I even care anymore...I still really love her Shane'. I'll help get him back to you Kate; this isn't the end of the story. When this little pair of missions ends the way I hope it will, you'll prolly meet the inducer of lunatics and incite yourself." He gestures to the open concealed door to the main level of the Dagobah pub. She blinks away tears, hearing Castle's words within Shanes. The fact that she hurt him burrowed deeper into her heart, but she pushes it down deeper. She has a job to do, and she could take the rest of her life to make it up to Castle, as soon as she got him out of whatever drug-running hell hole he was being held in. She swallowed down her fears and nodded to Shane. Her mind flinches as he mentioned two missions, and she realizes he is talking about saving Castle, and healing the rift between herself and her partner. Damn this shaman-lunatic for seeing into both their souls so clearly. Even with all his intrusiveness, if Shane really could rescue Castle and reunite them in more ways than one, she'd kiss the man and dance with him at her wedding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle heard lots of rustling and shouting in the native language as he was carried across numerous terrains. He couldn't see anything from beneath his hood, but once he regained consciousness last night during his kidnapping, he tried to remember all the sensations and sounds verbatim. Hoping what little bit of information he could glean would lead to his freedom. First he was on a boat for at least half an hour, he then thought he was transferred to some sort of truck or van as he felt the engine roar to life on a road. After another half hour drive, he was carried by multiple hands out of the truck. He was carried, what he related to as Star Wars Ewok village style, across what sounded like, a small village or a large farm. Finally he was sat down and tied tightly to a chair. The hood was pulled off and he recognized his abductors again.

The young junta Lieutenant and his watch stealing friend met his eyes. "Hello again rich American. I think you know why you here. This time you don't have your soldier friend to help you. I want more than that watch this time." The nineteen year old Lieutenant rifled through his backpack. He extracted his sat-phone, a few changes of clothes, and finally found his wallet. He went through the pockets and found a bit of cash and only the prepaid credit cards he still held from Hong Kong, as well as his New York state driver's licence. The child soldiers English wasn't extremely good, but he could tell that the name 'J. Rook' on the credit cards didn't match Richard Edgar Castle on his photo ID. "Why two different names? You a spy American? Why only 100 dollars in wallet? You rich?"

Castle didn't know exactly how to play this yet. Should he tell the truth and hint at vast wealth so they keep him as a hostage, or should he act the dumb tourist as he did before. Both paths had their merits but the dumb tourist path did almost get Shane shot and lost him his watch. Before he could answer, two older and scarier looking native men entered the hut. One was around thirty years old, with a scar across his left eye, covered with an eye patch; he wore the standard hodgepodge of fatigues and native gear with an AK-47 slung across his chest. He looked tough, but something about his appearance and demeanour told Castle he wasn't junta-army regular. Maybe another mercenary, or worse a drug runner? The other looked close enough to 'One Eyed Willie' (Castle's psyche under panic liked to moniker everything after beloved 80's movies) to appear a brother. Younger, less weathered, even fresh faced by comparison. Although he looked less corrupt than One Eyed Willie, he still carried a pair of grenades strapped to his chest and the traditional AK-47.

The eye-patched tough spoke to the boys, but looked to Castle."So this is the rich American you brought me eh?" They nodded quickly, and One Eyed Willie inspected his goods and wallet in a similar method to the junta soldiers' methods, only possibly more thorough. "Alright I'll take him. I will give you 25% of whatever he brings. Take it or leave it."

The young boys bowed and nodded, "Thank you very much, that will be just fine General." The young snatchers stood against the far hut wall, allowing the General and his brother to interview their new captive.

The younger brother of General One Eye looked Castle's tired face and eyes, "What is your name American? "

Castle realized his secondary plan to play stupid may not work here, time to tell the truth and hope he could either ransom himself or not get himself killed outright. "Castle, Rick Castle. I'm an author from New York." He decided slow, drawn out, single sentence answers were the best course of action. The longer he drew out this interrogation, the more likely someone would realize he was gone. Shane knew who he really was, and could probably try and help broker a way to free him. Hell he was a former SAS soldier and mercenary, maybe he could help further? He swallowed those long shot dreams and hoped maybe to drop his name, who knows maybe this crazy General knew his host.

"I didn't mean to upset your friends over there with my nice watch. I'm telling you my boss gave it to me. It was a gift! I didn't know it was really, really expensive! I just thought it was Christmas!" Castle tried to let a look of an idiot cross his face to the General and his brother. A long shot to avoid torture, but a shot none the less.

The General did the same wallet biopsy as his compatriots, but far more thorough. He smirked and interjected to the conversation, slowly smiling through broken teeth, "I would normally agree with you my Western friend Mr. Castle. But this is a clean, almost exemplary wallet. You have no coupon cards or receipts saved. Meaning you do not care to be a cheap counter of slips, or you have the money that it wouldn't matter. That alone isn't a hint of your life, but the wallet itself is. This is a rich designer wallet through and through. My brother use to make fakes of wallets like these to sell for food. Now we can do better. You can lie to me and my brother all you like. But I know you have some money my American friend. That watch could have funded our ammo requests for a year! So Mr. Castle, New York Author, where did our friends find you and why are you here? I doubt your CIA."

Both brothers started to laugh at each other and the older psychotic-looking leader drew a knife the length of Castle's head. Rick's eyes bulged as the knife got closer to his face, "I have money! I can help! But most of my contact info is back at Shane's Bar! I can't help unless I can get in touch with the Dagobah Bar!" Castle flinched, waiting for the knife to continue to his face until...

The younger brother blinked hard, licking his tongue across broken teeth and dried lips, "Shane's Bar? You came from Captain Shane's Bar? Who are you to him? How do you know him?"

One Eyed Willie looked to his brother, "Relax, brother, the idiots told me they snatched him from some bar in Mawlamyine, but even if it is Captain Shane's place they wouldn't piss on the White Shadow. This guy is of no importance to the Captain." He brought the blade to Castle's cheek, "This American is ours."

The younger brother didn't look that convinced, shaking his head and pushing the blade away from Castle's face, meeting him eye to eye, "How do you know the Dagobah Bar? How do you know the White Shadow?"

Castle was too frightened to use what little back story he could remember about the bar usefully. He definitely didn't want to expose Shane, although they seemed to be well afraid of the Yoda-esque barkeep, but that blade and eye patch still spooked him a bit. He responded quickly, "I don't know what you mean! I was travelling up the bay from Thailand and decided to stay at that bar. I liked the name. Shane was nice to me, gave me some fun drinks, I don't know what the hell everyone is so up in arms about! I don't know him that well, but he keeps calling me his stud-something and..." The younger brother General gasped and pulled at his elder shoulder.

"_Studenten_? Did he call you a _Studenten_?" Castle nodded, not fully understanding but hoping this may buy him some more time.

"Yeah, he called me that a couple of times. I didn't get it when the junta Captain he liked kept trying to be nice to me. I didn't get it, he hasn't been teaching me anything. Just being a good host." He smiled inwardly to himself, knowing he may have struck pay dirt.

The younger Generals eyes bugged out, he lost his breath and a bit of balance. He quickly grabbed One Eyed Willie's shoulder, "How did you not know?" He ran up to the young snatcher boys still sitting against the hut wall, and slapped them hard across the face, screaming for answers in Burmese. Castle jerked to come to even his young kidnappers defence, regardless of how he was treated he didn't want young boys hurt; although he held back when he met Willie's eye. The younger brother returned to his Willie's side, "You know what this means right? We're dead! He's one of Captain Shane's! We have to give him back! We have to give him back right now! Hell, we should apologize and offer that lunatic a bribe! Tell me we didn't hurt him!" General-the-younger began looking over Castle for more injuries beyond his slight cuts and black eye. Rick would have laughed if he wasn't still scarred witless. Especially with whatever fear of Shane that the younger brother had felt, didn't completely transfer to One Eyed Willie.

The older brother shook of General-the-Younger's nursing grip. He still slid the knife down Castle's cheek. "I don't fear that old white man as much as you do brother. Hell if the stories of his students are true, why the hell do I hold a knife to one's throat now?" One Eyed Willie grinned as he looked at Castle less as a source of income, and more of a source of masochism and regional revenge.

General-The-Younger almost screamed, "Are you mad? Remember what happened to the last people to mess with one of Shane's _Studenten_? I'd rather not lose our farm AND position for this! Please brother, some foreigner who dropped into our lap, can leave just as quickly. Hell, if we continue this you know..." Everyone flinched from the shockwave of a bomb blast a few hundred feet away.

_BOOM_...A massive grenade was fired at the gate, Castle tried to hope this was a good sign, because appeasement was no longer an option.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**110 Minutes Earlier...**_

As dawn crept over the Dagobah Bar, Kate began some basic stretches, feeling the calm before the storm of an operation she wasn't even remotely ready for. She was already feeling inadequate in her black fatigues and sidearm, but the heavily armed team in front of her gave her a sense of calm. All the members of the team had been gathering in the pub's main hall with their own pre-mission rituals. The French twins looked unrecognizable in their combat fatigues and face paint, the only knowledge that it was the pair being the same arm wrestling contest from yesterday continued over a free table. Flash Gordon had his trademark feathered hair and face hidden in a balaclava. The only person not going through preparation was Shanes old friend Warrick, who sat in his fatigues at the bar, drinking heavily. Kate felt pulled to the extreme man. "Hey."

The tall, angry, dark haired giant nodded to her as she sat at the facing bar stool. "Hey to yourself. So...your boy must be more important to Shane than the regular muppet around here."

Kate blinked not knowing how to take or respond to that, "I don't know. Shane seems to really care. If this works out, I'll really owe him one. Shane seems to want to do anything to defend his friends, and YOU, as quiet and angry as you are, seem like you'd do anything to help your friend too. I can tell there is more to both our b.s. stories but I'd rather get through this with everyone alive. What do you think Waz?" She met his eye as solidly as she could, hoping her demeanour wouldn't break with the mercenary.

Warrick's hollow eyes' met hers, "Your man's a pansy. He couldn't hurt a fly if you paid him to do it. He should have saved himself and not needed us, or his woman to do it. Writing about this life doesn't make you know it. I don't know what you and Shano see in him, but my best friend wants me to help save him and is willing to pay me my fee, so that's good news for you Princess."

Kate blinked, "You say or think what you want about Richard Castle. But I'll let you know what I think. I've seen him hurt more than a fly to protect the people he loves, and I don't care. I've seen him cry harder than a girl. I've seen him put his life on the line for an entire city. He's the greatest man I've ever met, so go to hell Waz if you think this man isn't worth saving."

Warrick met her eye looking deeply, "Fair enough. I don't know if I believe you or even give a damn yet, but you've earned my attention." He held out his hand and a shot of trashy Russian vodka. They smirked together, drank together, and pushed back from the table just as Shane walked down from the second story banister.

Kate barely recognized the man commanding the room. His normal Hawaiian shirt relaxed feel was replaced by full head-to-toe fatigues. His boonie flop combat hat, with a face full of camouflage paint, almost obscured all his emotions. The only way to try and meet his gaze was to look into his half-mirrored Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses covering his eyes, a failing mission."Alright lads and ladies, let's boot and rally. Wheels up in ten Mikes. Let's put the fear of God into this lot."

The team scampered out in front of the pub. An old, yet well kept, Bell UH-1 Vietnam-era Huey model helicopter sat in front of the Dagobah ready for loading, she recognized the bald giant behind the stick as Disco Phil. All the team members silently jumped into the chopper in what felt like a routine exercise for them. Shane motioned for Kate to jump in and sit next to him in the jump seat closest to the centre of the fuselage. The second she was in the seat a short red-haired man fastened her into the jump seat. He gave her thumbs up as he sat in an adjacent seat over the open door, manning a massive Gatling gun. She remembered that this was 'Kiwi Mike' (what an unimaginative nickname) and even though he had never said a word in her presence she knew he was up to the task of getting them to the opium plantation.

The heilo dusted off from the Dagobah as Fong Noy ran out of the pub and waved to the retreating bird. Kate felt surreal, like she was in a Vietnam movie that Castle loved so much. She looked around the group of soldiers. They all look disinterested or bored. Only Kiwi Mike and his machine gun looked like they even cared they were flying into a hostile environment. One French twin looked to be asleep, while the other tapped out a rhythm against his leg, obviously listening to his iPod. The angry and confrontational Waz looked out over the waterfront, lost in his own thoughts. Only Flash Gordon met her nervous eyes. He pulled his balaclava over his face to reveal a smile, he then pointed above her head to a pair of headphones and mic connected to the chopper. He grabbed his own pair of cans connected to his side of the heilo's wall.

"Hey there Princess? First revolution right? Never seen Wanda so protective of a rookie before!" The South Africans' voice held no edge of animosity only a bit of humour, like he was trying to break her nerves and help her through it, Kate was silently grateful.

Kate smirked and nodded to the feather-haired blonde mercenary, before she could answer Shane barked over his own heilo-connected headphones, "Stow that shit F.G.! 41 minutes to drop point and I'm sure the rookie here has enough on her mind. And you know as squad lead, and your employer the title is Boss!" Kate held her breath, wondering how she had over stepped, until she heard several barks of laughter over the comms.

Disco Phil from the pilots cabin entered the conversation, "Hell Princess, don't let Wanda scare you, we've all known the loud mouth for years! This is his 'I always hated my sexy call sign' defence! He'll bark mission parameters and scare a pretty rookie girl like you into listening to him. He may be smart and decent in the field with us yahoos, but deep down he'll always be Wanda."

Shane choked back a laugh, switched to a different channel on his cans and checked on his backup support now that they were flying fast and low over the tree line. "Freebird 1, this is Blackbeard Actual, do you read?"

A fuzzy transmition no other teammates could hear fed into Shane's headphones, "Roger that Actual, progress report?"

"We are currently 36 Mikes to our drop point, your location Freebird 1?"  
"Affirm your timeframe, our location is approx. 50 Mikes to target secondary extract location, we are Oscar Mike. "

Shane smiled into his headset, "Roger that, excellent work so far Freebird 1, launch the Raven, Blackbeard Actual Out."

Kate couldn't pick up any of Shane's other conversation over her own headphone connection or the roar of the helicopters engines, but trusted him to tell her if anything was deviating from the plan or saving Castle safely. She turned to the group who were still telling funny stories about their leader 'Call Sign: Wanda'. She pushed the microphone to her lips and inquired, "So how the hell did the tough Captain here get the nickname Wanda?"

Surprisingly Warrick pulled his gaze from the view out over the jungles of Burma and met Kate's eye with a smirk, "After Shano here lost his girl and joined up with our lot, the only thing that could make the man laugh was watching that stupid old movie 'A Fish Called Wanda'. I swear I must have seen that ruddy flick about 150 times. But it makes our fearless leader happy so we tolerate a couple 80's jokes now and again. That and he looks like a fish sometimes." The whole crew broke out laughing which brought Shane's attention back to his team, he changed his channel back to the general comms, wishing he hadn't as he heard more stories from Waz and Disco Phil.

26 minutes later and after a poignant story ending from Disco Phil, "...and Wanda had no idea that we all took a leak in the horse trough!"

Shane looked around at all the laughing squad, knowing how comedy, music, or sleep could help steady someone before an operation. He gave a specific hand signal and cut into the 1MC channel to speak to everyone at once, "Alright nancies. 3 Mikes to drop point, cut the rah-rah and mask up, whoa?" Everyone quickly cut the laughter and nodded, giving numerous hand signals Kate couldn't make heads or tails of, so she simply removed her headphones, inserted her military ear bug that would activate her throat mic and gave a thumb up.

The chopper sank to a small sliver of opening in the tree line, that Kate knew from mission prep was only 4.5 km from the main opium farm. Four long ropes were kicked out from the sides of the chopper, while each soldier slid quickly down the ropes into the vast jungle below. Kate reached for the rope, feeling the adrenaline tighten her chest muscles. The ever silent ginger, Kiwi Mike, attached her to the rappelling rope and gave her a thumb up, as Shane steadied the rope behind her. She slid down into the forest canopy, and into the heart of darkness.

Once she landed, she removed the cannier connecting her to the rope, drew her silenced SiG Sauer pistol and moved quietly to the closest tree for cover. She could barely see several members of the team, shocked at how good their camo was and how silent they could enter a jungle, she was happy again to be working with such professionals. Kate almost jumped as she felt a slight grasp of her shoulder by one of the team. Shane's camouflage was so well applied and his jungle fatigues such a part of his flesh, that she almost didn't see the man she was suppose to be shadowing, his sunnies now removed the only thing Kate could see of Shane was his bright ice blue eyes that reminded her of home, that and the assault rifle in his hands. He nodded, to her and held a finger to his lips in a shush gesture, then he tapped his right hip, letting her know that he wanted her close. She nodded twice and followed the leader as the team formed a circle perimeter, looking back to back as they locked down their position.

Shane pressed the two tabs at his throat, activating his mic, "Wanda to Team Blackbeard, all feet on ground. Any Tango's to speak of?"

Several chimes of "Negative" rang through Kate's ears. Shane comm'd again "Roger, Frenchie 1, the Raven is flying, give me pictures."

Kate didn't know that the Raven was a small remote controlled drone about the size of a dachshund that could silently fly over the target area and transmit HD pictures and thermo images to the teams reconnaissance officer, the former GIGN Intel expert and strange French twin aka Frenchie 1 smiled into a small computer screen and responded to the team, "Affirm, Raven is flying. Approximately 12 guards on fence perimeter, if we approach on target, 5 guards in our egress. Three closer to target building. Four hostiles inside Location E1, with what appears to be our package. Confirm Wanda?"

Shane looked at the screen attached to Frenchie 1's wrist, "Affirm, 4 km to fence line, let's move quick and quiet team. Waz and Frenchie 1 lead the way. Flash, Frenchie 2, Princess, second row with me. Let's move."

Kate had never moved one and a half miles so quickly, yet so agonizingly slowly. The team advanced without a sound to the edge of the massive opium farm and processing compound. Moving next to Shane, in his hip-pocket, she couldn't believe how expertly these men moved through the bush without even a single noise escaping to where a patrol may hear. She saw the leader glance around through a small, filtered spy glass for the targets around the tree line. He pressed to his throat again, "Alright, 2 Tango's at our entry point. Prepare to breach. Waz, _Tango Saqat_. "

Just as Kate wanted to ask the meaning the two guards at the fence line they were approaching head's exploded. Obviously the team sniper didn't allow the issue. Kate was still fighting emotions, from a cold hearted killer who was on her side, to being happy to have a sniper (whom she still has PTSD feelings against) save her partner. She wouldn't hurt the group, so she shook off the feeling and ran with the team to the fence line, and cut out a 3X3 portal. Shane, Kate, Frenchie 2, and Flash Gordon climbed through the whole. Shane nodded to Waz and Frenchie to who faded back to the tree line.

Kate stayed close to Shane but still felt that bite of fear as they advanced slowly and quietly across the compound. All four of the infiltrators immediately hugged a timber wall of a hut not far from Castle's holding place. Shane hit his communiqué again "Blackbeard Actual to Blackbeard Perimeter, we are ready to breach our target. Do you have eyes on?" Shane nodded to Kate and spoke for the first time to her without his mic, "He's around the corner, were getting this done Kate."

Waz's voice jumped across the comms, "Negative, Blackbeard Actual, negative. Someone must have tipped the geniuses here of what they have. I have two large personnel carriers on your six coming up the main road. Golden Hornet force has now been doubled, repeat doubled. Now or never, what are your orders?"

Shane swore below his breath, "Alright then, my main team is securing the package. Flash and your team will suppress the new love. I'm calling down Rolling Thunder. Repeat Rolling Thunder."

Kate had no idea what he meant but knew she was scared, she pushed her own mic that she knew would only go to Shane, "What the hell does any of that mean? What do you need from me? I feel useless here, but I won't abandon Castle!"

Shane looked to her as they stood against the bamboo hut, "I wouldn't luv. You I and Frenchie here are gonna save Castle or die trying. Flash is going to the main gate with his big guns and will help sort out our new 'Arrivals' problem. He's carrying on his own person a double grenade launcher and a backpack feeding M60. Flash didn't just get his name for silly blonde hair and looks; he can hold position with Frenchie 1 while we sort this out Kate." She hated the fact that Flash was running into a murder's row but only prayed Shane knew what he was saying, she nodded and moved forward.

Just then, a massive grenade strike hit the front of the compound, Flash Gordon had engaged, and engaged well. Shane smiled and moved slowly around the corner to the next hut and their target. He signalled to Frenchie 2 and nodded as they both took their silenced weapons and shot the door guards to the perspective hut that held Castle. All 3 team members stood outside the door, when Shane shouted through the door. "Last chance lads. You know who this is. Walk out now, stand your people down, and no one else has to die today. What do you reckon?"

Kate heard a sound she had feared for the whole mission, Rick Castle's moans of pain. She also heard a Burmese boy shout out "Go to Hell White Shadow! This is my farm! I'd rather kill American Boy then surrender to your ass!"

Shane gave a placating hand down gesture to Kate,"Alright General. It is General no? Tell you what; I'm out here with the American's girl. Let us come in there and we can talk about it. Come on. I'll let you know what's going on out here. I bet you don't even know friend." Shane smirked to Kate, thinking he had him.

He heard through the bamboo door, "Okay, you enter and negotiate."

Shane lowered his MP-5 and walked with Kate into the small hut. The pair watched as a one-eyed angry Burmese drug runner held Richard Castle at knife point. Kate felt her chest constrict, seeing his loopy (possibly drugged or concussed) state and battered face. His younger brother and second in command (that Shane had dealt with before) stood at a third position, Kate thought he was almost trying to separate himself from the confrontation.

"I told him White Shadow, I told him to give American back. I'm sorry."

"Shut up brother! Why bow to this man? I have what he wants! Tell me rich Shane, how much for American boy? Will you give me pretty American girl?" One-Eyed Willie smiled filthily at Kate, and she almost shuddered as she raised her pistol at the General's other eye.

"You will let him go, or I swear I will put a bullet in your skull...through your other eye too." The General and his brother almost blinked at her confidence. Now they knew she wasn't some sex-slave bargaining chip for Rick's life. Kate secretly hoped that Shane had more of a plan than she was forming. Watching the knife at Rick's throat scared her more and more.

Rick smiled regardless of his situation, "Wow, am I still concussed, or is Kate here? And is she smoking hot like a commando? Hell Shane, couldn't you have given her a tighter outfit and a bigger gun?"

Shane smiled and lowered his assault rifle, "Alright lads, what will it take to make this right? Look out this window. My men have stopped production for at least a week and I could make it worse if needed. Let's not do that General. Let my friend go and let's make a deal. No? Hell look down there at the entry point, isn't that a mess? I mean all this land! It's beautiful! I mean a _single_ strike against the eye-patch? Who would want that? Especially at 1 o'clock?" There was a method to Shane's madness, as he walked the General (still holding Castle) to the window and spoke with waving gestures...

Shane triggered his mic again, "Waz, _Tango Saqat Un." _With that the General's head exploded in a poof of red blood. Castle dropped to the ground, almost in shock. Kate saw the General's shot and dove for Castle. They fell side by side against the window. He looked at her with glazed but wanting eyes. She knew it was the concussion, but she still loved it and laughed to herself as she pulled him up against the wall frame, looking to her team leader. Shane spun around to the younger brother and drew his sidearm. It didn't matter, the boy had surrendered the second he saw his brother fall. "Alright lad, if you can take control this farm is yours. If I have to fight my way out of here, I'll tell the other triads it's hunting season. You with me?" The boy shook his head but cried in Burmese to Shane. The long string of native speak obviously meant something to Shane. He showed a bit of shock. He grabbed his throat mic. "Alright team, exit one is compromised, Flash stop shooting at the gate and meet the exfel team at secondary exit. Blackbeard Team, Princess and Wanda have the package and are moving to secondary extract. This may get messy. Freebird 1, this is Blackbeard Actual. We will need that exfel after all; we will be coming in hot!"

Shane grabbed Castle's arm and pulled him up from the spot where he laid after watching the General fall, "Hey mate, long time no see, ready to run for your life? Frenchie 2, shake ass in here and pull the package out, he is semi-ambulatory. Possible concussion. Let's roll."

As the team left the hut with a badly beaten Castle, Kate kept watching Rick to see if he had any realization that she was with him. Besides his smart-ass comment from earlier, he didn't even seem to recognize her. This made her nervous until instinct took over. She saw that as they ran that Flash Gordon and the outer perimeter team seemed to be running to them. She knew the exit strategy wasn't going as planned so she ran closer to Rick and then pressed her mic to reach Shane. "What the hell is going on? How are we getting out of here? I thought they surrendered?"

Shane looked behind himself to meet Kate's eyes, "Nope. I guess those idiots General's distant Uncle is a big player over in Thailand and thinks my move on idiots 1 and 2 is a chance to take a bigger piece of the pie. In 20 minutes a force we are NOT ready to deal with will descend on this farm with great vengeance and furious anger...we need to be gone by then. Luckily I have a plan B."

They weren't running to the jungle where they infiltrated from, or the high road and gate house that Flash Gordon blew up so well in their protection. Shane was leading them to the opium fields and further rice paddies bordering the cash cow production crops, where the wetlands met the river and beyond. Kate realized how they may get out when she heard on the comms "Blackbeard Actual, this is Freebird, 20 seconds to arrival and coming in hot. Freebird is flying confirm?"

Shane laughed, "Negative Freebird, no shots required for next 18 Mikes, store your wings and pick our asses up, I owe you a drink or three downriver. Package is secure, time to put this op to bed."

Kate smiled hoping Shane's words were the truth as they trudged through a Burmese rice paddy with each holding an arm under Castle's shoulders. Just then a massive 30 foot long swift boat flew around the coast of the paddy with Gatling guns pointed out at any possible enemy target. Kate had never felt safer seeing a speed boat almost run her down.

An obvious redhead beauty, which Kate thought she recognized from Hell House arm wrestling her new friend Flash Gordon, she now realized was call sign: Freebird. After the death of the General and the small bit of help from his brother, the whole team seemed to meet at the boat without a care. The whole team easily boarded the boat and escaped out of the rice paddy to the open Burmese waters. 20 minutes to the Dagobah Bar and what Detective Beckett felt was freedom.

She sat in the swift boat, making quick time down the delta, holding Castle's head, and smiling down at him. He looked a bit glazed, but still spoke his mind, "Hey there you...you look like an Angel. How did you get here?"

Kate didn't know how to answer any of those questions so she tried humour and honesty, "You look like and sound like an idiot, but I love you. I told myself I'd never let you run away from me. Apparently that includes me chasing you to a damn drug plantation in Asia, I love you Rick but I'm going to hold an 'I told you so' and you'll owe me a BIG marker for this one." She smiled into his face as he slowly started to fade into sleep.

"Sounds good Beckett, put it on my tab..." He smiled into her beautiful eyes as he passed out...


	8. Chapter 8-Return to Dagobah – Only You

Chapter 8 – Return to Dagobah – Only You

**A/N Sorry I've dragged heels if anyone is waiting on my fanfic. Been trying to enjoy and sort the summer! Wanted to give a personal shout to Flashpoint33 and my (by far) favourite fanfic of the hiatus Decisions and Dominoes...If you haven't read this thing yet you are severally missing out! Beyond that I hope I'm going from adventure story to Caskett fluff. Had to get these two crazy kids back together! Cheers!**

_She sat in the swift boat, making quick time down the delta, holding Castle's head, and smiling down at him. He looked a bit glazed, but still spoke his mind, "Hey there you...you look like an Angel. How did you get here?"_

_Kate didn't know how to answer any of those questions so she tried humour and honesty, "You look like and sound like an idiot, but I love you. I told myself I'd never let you run away from me. Apparently that includes me chasing you to a damn drug plantation in Asia, I love you Rick but I'm going to hold an 'I told you so' and you'll owe me a BIG marker for this one." She smiled into his face as he slowly started to fade into sleep._

"_Sounds good Beckett, put it on my tab..." He smiled into her beautiful eyes as he passed out..._

The swift boat lived up to its name, flying out of the river and into open bay waters within 5 minutes. Kate smiled as she saw the open water fly into her sight at over 90 km p/hr. and knew they couldn't be too far from Shane's bar. The wind blew through her hair, and she felt free and crazed at the same time as she looked down to Castle's eyes. She looked back into the half-aware eyes of Castle before he passed out in her lap. She looked to Shane and Frenchie 2. The medic and Shane both nodded while glancing over the boats' sides speeding down the delta. Shane reached for his throat mic again, "This is Wanda, Team 1 is clear everyone, meet back at rally point. Repeat Clear on all sides, Disco Phil, Clear? Roger, Echo Base blow green smoke. Let's go home!"

Kate started to puzzle out all the soldier code, but couldn't care less holding Castle's head in her lap, until the fast swift boat cleared the next bend in the bay and came across the familiar docking local for the Dagobah System Bar. Kate's heart lifted seeing young Fong Noy holding two bright green flares for the arriving team. His smile while running with the green signal flares made her smile so wide that she loved the young native more than she thought she could. The boat quickly killed engines and slid up almost glove-like to the pier. Frenchie 2 and Kate quickly helped drag/carry Castle out of the boat into the pub in question. The rest of the team surrounded them and ran towards the Dagobah Pub's main hall, weapons still ready. While carrying Rick, Kate saw the same heilo land adjacent to Fong Noy's flares, where this crazy day began. She heard Disco Phil's voice after the fast landing; she realized he was rushing to help the team into the safe house.

Kate and the team carried Castle to the centre table that the mission planning was met on, and laid him across. Watching him swim slowly between consciousness and sleep was killing Kate. Shane looked over her shoulder with a bit of concern and grabbed his arm hard, then his leg even harder. Beckett almost started to shout and object and then realized that Shane was looking for breaks and dislocations. Shane smirked to Kate, and then turned his eyes to his medic; Frenchie 2 only smirked and reviewed his own prodding and poking while giving Castle a small combat hypo –shot. He grinned to everyone around the table, "Package Castle 1 is healthy and safe. Light concussion, black eye, small blade serration on left arm, otherwise target is whole." He smiled to Shane, not because of his love of Rick Castle, but his desire for a 10% bonus.

Shane smiled and nodded, "Alright team, lets lay Castle and his keeper here in the chair of honour while he wakes up. Meanwhile, Blackbeard team and Freebird should accept the spoils, stand down as relieved, and a drink on the house!" Cheers roared across the pub as Frenchie 2, Flash Gordon, and Kate helped Castle to the 'chair of honour'. Kate only now recognized a new addition to the main hall, a massive purple wing chair in the corner of the pub, close to the bar top and Shane's wall of students.

The 'unwinding' of the team of mercenaries started to begin before Kate's eyes. Shane opened his bar to the team that worked with him (them) to save Castle. But to Kate, the mission was still far from over. Beckett wouldn't leave Castle's side as he was sat in the chair and his eyes still started to roll a bit, the concussion still rearing its ugly head, hell he was half asleep and no one seemed to care but her! Disco Phil stood at their side, and Flash Gordon passed twice trying to tell Kate everything was okay, and to listen to 'Wanda'. Then, Shane walked slowly behind her, and whispered in her ear, "Frenchie is going to give him a mild sed/cognitive that is popular with idiot troopers like us. In around 90 minutes he will be his whole self, he will still be excited to see his fiancée rescuer. Trust me. In the mean time he needs to be semi-awake but not passed out. That's how level-3 concussions work. Trust me. If I wasn't an expert, id double check with the guy I pay with a silly French twin to tell me the difference. My friend in the Junta military has personally put two platoons across the river to guarantee no random reprisals for our revolution; we are safe for days to go. Hell, I'd be shocked if anyone even sniffed around Mawlamyine for months. This is a safe place Kate, Breath. Frenchie 2 is feeding him saline and checking his eyes while you watch. He will be with us soon...Only question is, are you ready for him to wake up?" He smiled knowing eyes to Kate, damn the man for reading her mind.

Kate started to laugh while holding Castle's hand," I don't know Shane, he was so angry with me when he ran from home. I don't know how to make this right!" Shane smiled to her, "Well I already bet Fong Noy his hat how you'd make it right, but I reckon the moment you two idiots see each other alot of questions will be answered."

Fong Noy smiled to Shane and Kate, "I think is easy bet honoured friend, Kate-rather-Nikki is with honoured Castle. I still want my hat honoured Shane."

The mercenary team began to meet around the table they previously used for planning, and laughter filled throughout the Dagobah Bar. Shane smiled to both friends and sneaked a smile to Kate, "Common you flew half the world away for this kid, why don't we give him a surprise?" Kate smiled and looked into Castle's eyes again as he was half-asleep/half-awake. She looked to the aforementioned Frenchie 2, who nodded to her with permission to inject the sed/cog. She nodded back to him as he quickly fired a hypo into Castle's arm. The French medic that Kate initially thought as a psycho, smiled to her, "Princess, your boy will be fine. In less than 90 minutes he will wake up with a light headache. If you want to leave him (monde du) before then I'll be across the bar. Merci, Princess."

Kate smirked, even hugged the French medic, "Thank you for all the work your doing to keep him with us, thank you for him."

The French medic looked at her with a quizzical smirk, "There is a bonus." Like that's all that mattered to a mercenary in this part of the world, Kate shook her head and smirked, all the thanks she could convey, even if Castle was only a bonus check to the medic, she still gave him a loving embrace and moved to the large table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-00-

Kate joined the table next to the leaders honoured right and smiled with the group. Shane nodded around to all the mercs and friends around the table. He slammed his beer hard against the table, drawing everyone's attention to his own, "Well that wasn't that bloody hard now was it!? Whoa?"

The whole group laughed and chorused "Whoa!"

"I know we lost no members today, but for those we have taken, I say lest we forget, a quick word." His head dipped quickly, as did all around the table, Kate fought to keep up with the prayer. "Our enemies did not choose us, nor did we want to choose them. Decisions were made. Let us honour the choices we all made. To whomever God or Gods the fallen prey to, I bid you let them take your place among them. May the brave, take honours, and may live, Forever." The entire team nodded, raised their heads and drank of whatever glass remained before them. Kate was shocked with how touching this group honoured the drug runners they had to move against. She couldn't have felt prouder to work with a team (other than her home at the 12th) then now.

As the team raised their heads from the macabre feeling just conveyed, Shane smiled, "Well what are you waiting for lads and ladies? You've earned your bonus and more, the bar is open and let's be free and enjoy a successful clear, no friendlies hurt, mission for once!" The table stood and laughed as everyone moved to the bar or a private corner to enjoy the impromptu party, all except Kate, who kept looking to Castle in his chair. She tried to meet his eyes, when just then, she saw his bright blue mirrors look to her across the pub, and her heart melted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

Castle kept fighting off the fog of sleep after what he was certain was Kate in commando fatigues trying to save him from that crazy drug interrogation. He smiled to himself thinking how sexy she looked like a bad-ass commando. After almost passing out two or three times, Castle seemed to smell and feel like he was in a comfortable place. He felt the smell of Asian tobacco, pinyin, and horrid jukebox music that reminded him of the pub he knew too well of late. He started to wipe his eyes of crust and looked around to see a dark-light infused Dagobah Bar. There was a party carrying on all around him. Somehow he was sitting in an almost glow-in-the-dark Purple wing captain's chair. He felt frazzled but all those emotions left when he looked across the main floor and met eyes with his one and done.

Rick tried to stand, unsteadily from the chair, and grinned to his lady. Kate Beckett met his eyes, and was running across the room, meeting his glare with a massive smile crossing her lips. She ran across the dance floor and jumped on him. Rick sank into the chair and held onto her back as she landed on him, dropping them both to the chair, in the most insane, ridiculous mind-melting kiss in sued. He hadn't felt this alive since she came to his door over a year ago, dripping with rain.

He smiled to her, "Hey."

She grinned wider, "Hey." She kissed him again, "Don't ever do this again Rick...I love you too much. Promise me, never again..." she didn't want to even remotely bring up the silly argument that started them on this mission. She just wanted him to know how much she loved him, and hoped he felt the same.

Before either could speak again, Shane slid into their peripheral vision and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to make certain Castle here is ambulatory. It means a bit to my friends pocket books. I promised a bonus you see. Princess, why don't you stand him up slowly walk to the pub's centre. He could use a hug and smile from faces he recognizes. Affirm?" Shane grinned to her, the crazed Australian seemed to have a plan, but he wanted to push Kate this way. As he saved her love's life, she was willing to grant him anything, so she narrowed eyes and smiled to the bar owner, "Sure Wanda, we will take a walk."

Castle blinked away the feeling of a hangover/concussion and looked to Kate, "Princess? Since when are you a Princess? And you called Shane, a girl's name, Wanda? I'd call him Madonna personally but, Man, you guys have had a lot bigger party then I thought since I got kidnapped...Listen I..."

Kate walked him to the centre of the pub and grabbed him in a slow dance like motion, holding a finger to his lips, "Shut up Castle, I know you. You'll puzzle everything out soon enough. But let's just make this few minutes about us okay?" She looked into his newly awake eyes and still felt like it was home.

All the merc party members moved away from the main hall area. Disco Phil acting as crowd control as he pushed everyone back, smiling as he hid by the jukebox. Shane pushed a few buttons behind the bar and the lights dimmed even darker, while the black-lights dimmed. A mirror ball (very rarely used) began to turn and waited to see if his plan hit a nerve.

Rick started to smile to Kate as they held hands in the centre of the pub; he met her eyes, "I'm sorry I ran like that. I've been so use to you pushing away that when I heard about DC I had no idea if you still, or ever wanted me...I had to run...I'm sorry, it hurt." He tried to meet her eyes but felt guilty.

Luckily Kate knew how to respond to his words, "Castle, Rick, this is my fault...I should have told you ages ago. I've pushed you away. I'm done with this bullshit! I was never going to take that job in DC. My home is with the 12th, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, and especially you! Why would I leave everything I've EVER wanted? "She smiled into his eyes and kissed him again. She needed his eyes to lock to hers, as she took one hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She drew his hand to the centre of her chest, across her scar.

Her IDF black fatigues had cargo pockets amongst the other military needed gear. Kate reached into her pocket and drew out a familiar light blue box from a particular New York jeweller. She smiled into Rick's eyes and pressed the box to his chest, "Rick, I love you...Now shut up Castle, and give me what's in this box." She looked into his eyes with a wanting she hasn't had since she knew she first fell in love with him.

Castle was flabbergasted, he dreamed of proposing to Kate, but wasn't expecting this reverse proposal on the far side of the world in the golden triangle. He looked into her eyes, and then knew this was for real. Her beautiful hazel pools couldn't be hallucinated. As he felt like he could cross the Rubicon, he saw the lights black out across the pub, as Shane pointed to Disco Phil at the jukebox. The mirror ball began to spin and silly lights came around the pub. A loud song filled the halls of the Dagobah Bar, 'Yaz, Only You' shot out from the speakers of the jukebox. The couple blinked and smiled at their new friends around the bar. Shane smiled and lit a cigar; Disco Phil leaned into Kiwi Mike after pushing the buttons on the machine "it's beautiful man" and kissed the top of his head, drawing a laugh from his lover-grease monkey.

The smiling couple looked away from the team of conspirators and kissed again, Kate held the box to their chests, "Rick Castle, you have to give me this damn ring and marry me you, know that right?"

Castle smiled back, "You ask me all you like, I'll tell everyone I know you asked first. But for me, I'm still proposing...Katharine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9 Wakeup's and BBQ's

**A/N Sorry for dragging heels but summer is upon us here in the US and I had to go blow up over 500 dollars worth of fireworks with mates the other day for Independence Day (was wicked fun!)**

**I'm starting to lead the story to a slow resolution and most of the action/adventure is over as I move to pure unadulterated Caskett fluff, but what the hell I'm a shipper myself and isn't that what we all want over this hiatus!? Hope you enjoy and can't wait to start on the next bit, Reviews and Comments are ALWAYS wanted please! Cheers.**

Chapter 9-Wake Up's and BBQ's

Rick cracked his back. Grinned and almost laughed, looking in the early morning light of a Burmese sunrise to his fiancée. What a difference 23 days can make. Kate's beautiful skin seemed to glow golden as the sun slipped through the windows. Shane had gladly yielded his room to the happily newly engaged pair, (in part for comfort, and half with safety concerns in mind, with the laser nets security around his said room). Rick smiled to himself again, while the drunken 'mercenary exfiltration' party carried on below the bedroom, the party he wanted to have, the 'Kate saved Castle party' carried on even longer between themselves, into the ever rising dawn.

He messaged her bare back and smiled even broader, whispering quietly, with no intention to wake her. "Try not to wake up future Mrs. Castle, kidnapping and rescue be damned, this is a morning I'm getting right." Castle slipped slowly out of bed and chucked on a pair of loaned floral Hawaiian-print shorts (damn your style Shane!) and moved quickly and quietly out the door to make coffee and scrounge some sort of breakfast for his rescuer and future wife.

Castle laughed looking around the main hall of the Dagobah pub as he descended the stairs from the second level. The French twins he recently met were passed out together on top of a mah-jong table. The pretty redhead boat captain slowly danced in a drunken haze with the huge feather-haired South African, that from the short stories he gathered last night, Kate really liked. Not feeling a lick of jealousy, Rick shifted his gaze to the bar and saw Shane and Fong Noy working in tandem behind the bar. One early riser cleaning the surfaces, while the other operated the vintage French coffee percolator. As Rick made his way to the bar, wiping sleep from his eyes, Shane and Fong Noy smiled to him.

"G'day there sunshine. Able to carry a tray of coffee and eggs up to Princess up there? If not, Fong Noy here is keen to help; I reckon he's a little smitten with Detective Beckett. You couldn't have found a more faithful partisan my friend. By the way, those two rashers of bacon on your plate? Out of my personal reserve, enjoy with care. I'll add it to your tab."

Rick grinned and took the tray, stopping for a second, "Um...trust me I'll be more grateful than you can imagine for the rest of my life Shane, but you've been saying that all week and you just lead mercenaries to save my ass from a hostile drug camp...What is my tab?"

Shane rubbed his chin but met his friend's eye, "We searched your bag when we got you out of there. You've got a couple prepaid debit cards in your wallet when we saved you right? What's the balance?"

Rick thought back, "One is untouched, solid 100k US on it. The others like 85 grand or so. Do you need them?" Castle knew he would give his wallet, phone, and clothes off his back for what his new friend had done for him.

Shane smirked, "At the party today give me the 100k card to pay off the team. Make a little show of it. That should more or less cover what I owe the mates and Hell House for all of this," he waved his hand, encompassing the whole operation, "my own time and what not, call it square mate. I've told you before. I'm making amends. I think we put each other in silly situations earlier, and this last week helped me square the karma wheel more than I thought possible when your silly American arse walked into my pub." Shane smiled wider, "Especially after meeting Nikki Heat in the flesh, you're a lucky author there Mr. Rook." He grinned to his friend as they shared a heartfelt nod, "Now Rick-o, let us not let that brekkie get cold, that's rare around here. Take care of 'Princess', she's one of mine now."

Fong Noy nodded and shouted to Rick, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "Yeah honourable Castle, no food is free here! Take care of Kate-Rather-Nikki or she will leave you for someone boring who doesn't bring eggs!" Shane patted his cook's assistant Fong Noy on the head, and watched Rick run up the stairs to his lady.

Castle stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs and looked over the banister to Shane, "Wait a minute, what party today?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0

Kate woke up to a sight she didn't know if she would ever see again. The fact that she woke up to Richard Castle holding coffee and breakfast on a tray, while watching her sleep on the far side of the world, made her heart swell more than she could believe.

Rick smiled, "Hey." He brought the tray down beside her.

Kate smiled wider, "Hey." Looking at the coffee in vintage sterling cups, eggs, bacon, and a small paper origami horse on the tray made her almost want to cry. "This is amazing."

Castle smiled and tucked a few curls of hair behind her ear, "Don't thank me. I went down below to try and work some magic. Little did I know Fong Noy and Shane wanted us to have a decent breakfast? I think those two are secret geniuses."

Kate smiled and sniffed the brilliant French roast coffee, from an antique French coffee machine. "No secret about it. They are geniuses. They made me breakfast, and they brought me back to you." She looked into his eyes, and for the first time since their proposal dance her gaze wasn't lust-filled, but sincere. They shared a soft, quiet, heartfelt moment as they took several sips of fresh coffee.

Rick broke their trance by reaching down and taking a quick bite of a rasher of bacon, his eyes grinning with mischief to Kate's. "Well since we are both so happy, and relaxed, and safe, and the like. I think we owe them for the...you know, rescue, reconnection, safe harbour, making me realize what an idiot I've been, Yada Yada Yada."

Kate reached for his hand and smiled, "Please Castle, laugh all you want, but this is on me too. We both made stupid damn mistakes, some I don't know if I'll forgive myself for anytime soon. But I still love your silly 'Yadda-ing' I'm not telling you everything ass." They smiled to each other and kissed again slowly. She met his eyes, "You're my one and done, I'll never let you take this ring back Rick Castle, especially since I had to make you give it to me in a third world Star Wars titled pub. Now, what would you like to do today Mr. Castle?"

Rick grinned with a slight nervousness to his eyes, "As much as I'd love to just stay in bed all day with the future Mrs. Castle, apparently some of the mercs you worked with to save my life took quite a shine to you. Shane, Fong Noy, your 'team', even a Burmese Army Captain; they want to throw us an afternoon barbeque engagement party. Apparently my rescue was 'easy' to them and thought it was an excuse to celebrate a payday. I said I'd check with Sleeping Beauty, but do we really want to say no?"

Kate blinked away the sleep, and even a bit of fear. Then started to laugh and took a bite from the same rasher of bacon Castle tried, "It sounds perfect. These people, as crazy as it sounds, brought us back together Castle. A couple of them I even have real feelings for, except for those French twins.

What time? Did Shane say when everyone wanted this silliness to start?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, you know these military types, he said 13:30 hours. I almost saluted. What do you think?"

Kate grinned wider, "I think we have some time to kill...leave the breakfast, come here Mr. Castle."

Castle smiled as he let the tray scatter across the floor, "Whatever you say Mrs. Castle."

0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0

Fong Noy smiled as he setup the exterior speakers outside the Dagobah Pub. How he never entered a place that ha overnight changed his life surprised the young boat worker. He hoped his clout with honourable Castle and Kate would save him from being pushed aside by the owner and mercenary leader. He had no desire to go back to Rangoon and weeks of scrubbing decks and boring ship work.

After laying the two speakers by the pillars honourable Shane showed him he ran quickly inside, "What next, Sir?"

Shane smiled to the teenager, "First off don't call me Sir. You've worked for me the last week while trying to sort out the Wonder Twins upstairs lives, so I'm going to call you by your proper name until you earn a call sign, which I can tell your craving amigo." He reached out with his fist for the young sailor to 'bump'. Fong Noy's eyes darkened, as nodded to Shane and bumped fists.

"I left my ship to help Kate-rather-Nikki. It was worth it. I still wan't something back. Fancy shirt like you have Shane, and good food today for party."

Shane's grin almost split his lips, but he held back, realizing the youth probably hadn't had a proper meal in awhile. Food can often be scarce in the Triangle, and he almost punched himself in the head for not feeding his new helper better. "Sounds more than fair Fong Noy, light the BBQ pit out there, let anyone you recognize know where the kegga is, and get your arse back in here for a snack. We still have work to do!"

Shane looked at the obviously hard working teenager and a quick thought sparked in his mind. He hadn't had a second bartender or assistant at his pub in some time. "Gotta say kiddo, you say you were First Mate on a junk around the Triangle, you ever try to tend bar before?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few rounds of what Kate referred to as 'recuperation', the happy couple showered and changed into piecemeal summer/vacation clothes loaned by their host. Castle kept his silly Hawaiian shorts on and wore a strange shirt that looked like a basketball jersey, white and blue with no sleeves and a stylized interlaced CFC in the centre. Kate whistled, looking at his bare biceps in the AFL shirt, "Wow look at you stud, I think Burmese barbeque clothes look good on you."

Rick grinned, admiring Kate as well. She still wore her IDF black fatigue jumpsuit but removed the top and tied it around her waist. She wore a smallish baby tee that said something in Hebrew. "I guess Shane only had some of these Israeli soldiers' girly clothes about, but she must have been a knockout just like my fiancée. You look stunning Kate."

"You're not so bad yourself Castle. Now let's go see what the locals have in store for us. I'm famished." She grinned and tied the shirt a little higher; exposing her midriff, knowing it would drive Rick mad.

The happy couple exited their room and immediately saw the entire pub was empty, but could hear a massive ruckus outside the swinging parlour doors.

Upon exiting to the bar's exterior and dock landing, Kate and Rick's jaws dropped. The entire outside approach to the Dagobah had turned into a beach party. 'Tones on Tails, Go!' blared from external speakers, with Fong Noy dancing around like a lunatic, apparently never hearing 80's Western music before. Disco Phil, Kiwi Mike, Freebird, and Flash Gordon were playing a highly competitive looking game of 2 on 2 beach volleyball in the middle distance. The French twins looked almost alabaster white and blinding to the eye in nothing but their untanned white skin, white blonde hair, and a pair of duelling coloured Speedos. One brother swearing to the other in French as they drank competitively from a keg of beer, both laughed as a brother surrendered the tap hose to his competitor. For once Warrick, aka Conan the Barbarian, looked happy. Waz and Shane were laughing behind a huge grill, Waz in black board shorts and holding two beers, apparently sharing an old story with his best friend and former commander. Shane, back in his Hawaiian shirt and shorts gear, flipped burgers and hot dogs on the massive oil-drum barbie. Captain Carter's blue eyes turned to see the pair enter the festivities.

"Hey everyone, looks like the happy couple could finally get out of bed and join us! Morning, or should I say afternoon you two. Seems like you've kept my friend Rick quite busy today Princess, should I have Frenchie 2 check for additional damage?" Laughs rang out across the party.

Kate smirked and blushed hard, "I don't think that's necessary quite yet Wanda, but I'll let you know if the prognosis changes."

Disco Phil ran up to Kate and gave her a quick hug. Rick seemed daunted looking at the giant before him that engulfed his fiancée. "I'm so happy for you two! You have to tell me if you have any wedding plans or ideas yet Kate! Plus, when you head back to the States, remind me to give you a letter to give to my Moms back in Philly. You know, in case I can't make it for your shindig. And you!" His beady eyes veered to Castle, "Never run away from this Princess ever again! She's a treasure I tell you."

Rick simply nodded and smirked, "That she is Sir. Thanks for the heads up." Disco Phil seemed to except that and then jogged back to his now breaking up volleyball game. Rick grinned to Kate, "I don't have to be jealous of the giant right? I know he's quite keen on you, but he's gay right?"

Kate gave Rick an eye roll, "Ah duh! Rick I love it when you get jealous, but seriously Disco Phil is one step away from asking to be one of my bridesmaids!" They both laughed and walked hand in hand over to Shane. The smiling Aussie looked like a new man to Kate. Out of his fatigues and war paint and back in his Hawaiian shirt made the ex-commando look ten years younger. Waz nodded to the couple and moved off from the grill, allowing Shane and his _studenten_ a moment. Kate held her breath for a minute, and then started her pre-thought out speech, "I, or rather we, haven't had a chance to say it yet Shane, but thank you. Thank you so much. I know you saved Rick literally, but you saved us figuratively in more ways than I can say."

Rick nodded vigorously, "Yeah Yoda, this has been the craziest few weeks of my life, but I don't know if we would be here if we didn't jump through all the crazy hoops along the way. I don't think I would have made it without my crazed, drunken, wise, and wingman-like brother. Thank you Shane, I owe you, more than you'll ever know." Castle's grip tightened around Kate's hand and they shared another smile.

Shane didn't look up from his burger flipping duty yet, mainly for fear of crying before the happy couple. He composed himself and met the couple's eyes, "Well it's about ruddy time you realized what I know, and I'm certain all your friends back in New York know. Don't thank me too much; you know you're both helping me repay a karma debt so I'd call us a weird form of even. That being said if I'm ever in New York again I still expect you to take me for drinks and dinner. Now I do have a really serious question for both of you...and I need your full attention." Shane met both their eye line. Rick and Kate held their breath waiting.

"Burger, Hot Dog, or Chicken? This food isn't going to eat itself mates." He pointed at the barbie with his tongs and the engaged couple exploded with laughter.

Shane grinned and laughed lightly with the couple, then looked to his right and shouted, "Hey Fong Noy, ring the ruddy dinner bell, tell all these Muppets soup's on!" The young smiling lad ran to each member of the party asking if they wanted food. Most meandered up to Shane at the barbie. Each soldier taking a plate of food and smiling, then walking to a massive 25 person picnic table not far from the volleyball court set up for the feed. Shane sat at the tables head in a rickety folding chair. Everyone else sat all about the table and laughing over drinks as they enjoyed the meal and drinks, the occasional wary eye going to Castle.

Castle looked around at the group with only a few meeting his eye, "Alright, what is it? What did I do wrong? I took two burgers I know but I thought I was safe there, does anyone want the other one I haven't touched yet?"

Disco Phil laughed, "No Rick, we just have never had a post-op party with a target before. Feels a little weird. How exactly where you taken anyway? You're a pretty big dude." The large man's eyes favoured him with an appraising gaze, and a look of admonishment from the silent ginger Kiwi beside him.

Waz smirked and muttered under his breath, "Pansy."

Kate shot daggers at Warrick, but before she could start throwing insults Shane put his hand on her forearm gently, "Hang on a tick, actually Rick Castle here has saved our Princess Detective Beckett here fourteen times in the field. I don't know about you lot, but I reckon he has my respect for that and belongs at this table. Want to share some stories Rick?"

Kate blinked and looked to Castle, "Fourteen? You're still trying to keep count? Does that put you ahead of me, because that's just crazy?!"

Castle starts to try and deflect but Shane opens his hand to regale the table with the stories of their five year partnership. "Well, about five years ago I was helping on a homicide with the Detective here..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

As Castle spun their story of the last five years to the picnic table party, every soldier laughed heartily at each life and death scenario he rolled out to the team. Even with Beckett interjecting and arguing some points, he still was able to argue her life save total to 14-11 in his favour.

"...and then I was able to disarm the bomb by puzzling out the mad bombers son's name. We entered B-I-L-L-Y with 13 seconds to spare. Afterwards I took 'Princess' here home to rest her tired legs. Even an hour long leg message still couldn't relax her completely. That's the final tally I imagine. Well, I may give her one for yesterday, but she has to share credit with all of you." They all smiled and raised glasses in a toast. There was almost a silent reverence at the massive volume of work and life saving shared between the two.

Waz looked into his glass and poured himself another shot of vodka, "Alright, maybe I was wrong. Sounds like you can actually pull your own weight Castle. Shame I doubted you." He looked up and nodded to the writer down the bench and shared a small moment and another toast.

The pretty redhead girl and swift boat pilot known as Freebird broke the tension, "Well I'm sold. Princess, after those stories I wouldn't let this man out of my sight, let alone run away. Hey Rick, if she messes this up, can I get a number and get in line?"

They all laughed, and Rick interlaced his fingers with Beckett's, "Sorry Freebird, there's only one number, and this ladies got the only ticket I've given in years, the number is one." Their eyes met again and locked lips in another passionate kiss.

Shane smiled and stood at the head of the table, "Well I reckon that's enough fun for one afternoon. Rick-o, if you could settle accounts with Alpha team here, I think we can all drink to our hearts content and leave you and your beautiful fiancée to your own devices."

Castle was prepared for this step and wanted to let the team know what he felt for the people that saved him and also protected his Detective. "Well I want to say thank you to everyone at this table. I know words aren't enough and you're all in this for the work at one level or another."

The French twins both nod and mutter, "Of course."

Castle only laughed to himself and took out his wallet handing the debit card to Shane, "This card should cover payment in full for the operation you all undertook to pull me out of that hell hole. Shane here said he will disperse all the funds via your contractor within the day with a bonus. Also, I know some of us may never cross paths again, but if your ever in New York and need a favour, know that my door is open to you." The entire table burst into applause and toasts.

Flash Gordon was a bit quiet and then looked to Castle, "Anything?" The happy couple nodded, "Well I'd really like a few pair of those acid-wash jeans I see in American commercials. I think they are called Lee's."

Kate and Rick exchanged glances but didn't want to laugh at the sincere look on the South African mercenaries face. Castle grinned, "A case of the things will be in the mail as soon as I'm back Flash."

Shane smirked, "Alright team. See Killbrew if any problems for final disbursement, but I think we can call it a day. Feel free to relax, drink, and eat here as long as you like, on me. Rick and Kate? Please come with me inside."

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged all around. Flash Gordon gave Rick an extra hug for the jeans, while Disco Phil scooped up Kate in a bear hug. Fong Noy circled around the table, topping up the different drink flavours for each member of the team that wasn't ready for the bbq to end.

Shane smiled to the couple and waved them to sit at the bar, while the Yoda of Mawlamyine slid behind his normal position of bartender extraordinaire. As they passed the wall of portraits that surround the pinyin and his SAS crest they noticed two new additions. Near the shelf of pinyin hung a portrait of Castle ripped from the back of one of his books. Just next to his photo was a picture of a younger Kate Beckett in full dress NYPD uniform with a posted American flag behind her, it was her Academy graduation portrait. Both looked to the photos and then to Shane. Rick smirked, "What's this Yoda? I see our mugs over there, is this graduation?"

Shane laughed and his bright blue eyes glittered as he exchanged looks with the happy couple. He looked to the photos and grabbed a bottle of pinyin from the shelf, and three glasses. "In a sense, I just want a word before you took off for home and move on from your time here. Are we ever really done moving on in this life? When you came in here Rick, you were lost. A wanderer looking for an anchor for your soul you already had in her. When you came in here Kate, you were looking for something you lost, your partner in life you thought you didn't deserve because of your prior pain. Like butterfly wings, you thought if you told Rick everything the flight and beauty would be gone once touched. I think you both know better now. Don't think I really helped you, because you helped yourselves. All I did was hold a mirror up to two stubborn people that needed to see their reflections."

Shane started to pour the drinks while Kate muttered, "Whoa...how did you? I don't..."

Rick smirked, "I told you Kate, the guys a friggin Jedi master or something. "

The Australian laughed and handed both a shot of the venom infused rice wine. "I'm an enigma wrapped up in a riddle perhaps mates. All I know right now is that you two crazies are truly in love and all you needed was a bump in the head to see what you have. Now have a drink with your humble host and smile damn it." They all grinned and drained their glasses; Kate had to hold her breath a touch, airing her shirt against her skin from her first taste of pinyin.

Castle and Beckett joined hands again and looked to Shane, "Listen Shane I know..."

Shane hushed them both, "You already said more than was needed to me at the Barbie, let's just enjoy the last of here and now before you head home." He grinned and poured another round of the dangerous drink, "Not that I'm rushing the happy couple out, but I reckon you must be itching to head home, how are you intending to do it? Logistically?"

Rick and Kate exchanged glances and shook their heads. Rick spouted, "I have an around the world ticket, but headed in the wrong direction. I'm sure I could change the damn thing in. Get us a couple comfy first class tickets direct home to New York, right Beckett?"

Kate blinked, "Err, I only bought cheap one way standby tickets all the way here. Plus, I'm sure work at the 12th is getting out of hand without us to help corral Espo and Ryan."

Shane acknowledged this with another knowing nod and grin, "It will be a pain in the arse for you to sort any of this from here in Mawlamyine. Plus you'll have to connect from Rangoon to Gods know where to another airport or two before your back on the ground and comfortable in your home a day or two later. Tell you what, Rick you give me that other card you said had 80k on it and I'll arrange for a private G6 heavy petrol plane, piloted by a lovely fat Disco loving friend of ours to take you directly back to Teterboro Airport in NYC. Any balance remaining I'll roll into a reeaall nice wedding present. What do you reckon?"

Kate started to think it was excessive, but Castle jumped at the chance, "You can do that? Of course we're in! But...Shane, how will we see you again? I'm not ready to lose my Ghandi-like spirit guide. Or Fong Noy, or the disco nut, hell I'm even starting to like those weird French guys. Plus a wedding present? How do I mail a damn invite to you? I doubt the Dagobah has a regular mailbox outside in this crazy place!" Shane and Kate smirked and shared a knowing glance of how Castle could easily get hyper, attached, and go off on a tangent in less than five minutes.

Shane slapped his friend on the shoulder, "No worries mate, this isn't the last we will see of each other. I believe in fate, and I think fate hasn't finished with the three of us here. Go home, live life, and everything will fall into place. As long as neither of you two doesn't fuck it up again." He grinned to the writer, and the trio shared a laugh.

Two hours later Rick and Kate had packed their sparse belongings and walked out to the front of the Dagobah Gentleman's Club, where the chopper piloted by Disco Phil would take the couple to a private airstrip and a jet home. The couple turned back to the last people to say goodbye. Shane and Fong Noy stood before the chopper, all smiles.

Fong Noy ran to Rick and crushed him in a loving hug, "Honourable Castle, I will miss you very much. But, I feel better than when you left last time. This time you have your Nikki with you. You will be well."

Castle felt a tear roll down his cheek, "Honourable Fong Noy, if there is anything you need, anything, you talk to Shane. I'll get in touch and make sure it happens. You're a true friend."

Fong Noy smiled into the hug, "Do not worry Rick, Shane has agreed for me to work here at Dagobah. Now I see why all you old people like it here so much, it is so exciting! I will finish all Nikki Heat books. You and Nikki-rather-Kate take care of each other. You are my friend Rick."

Shane hugged Kate tightly, "You and writer boy there have a safe trip Princess. Don't let him worry, we'll all be in touch and be annoying you two sooner or later. Remember the wheel keeps turning, so let's enjoy the ride!" Smiling over his shoulder, she remembered a promise to herself. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back to a slightly surprised face.

"I promised if you brought my best friend back to me I'd kiss you and dance with you at my wedding. Don't make a liar out of me Wanda." They shared a friendly knowing look and nod.

Castle pulled away from Fong Noy with a smirk and snarky comment on hand, "Hey! She's spoken for you Aussie lunatic!" Castle and Shane's similar blue eyes met and they shared a laugh and heartfelt brotherly hug.

"A drunken third-world bartender is not even a dent in your guys' armour anymore mate. I think most of your drama is past you. Time to take the lady home and make an honest woman out of her! I want to thank you Rick, for helping down the road to forgiving myself."

Castle blinked, "Shane, I'm the one who needs to thank you, for more than I can say!"

Shane hugged him fiercely, "Let's agree to disagree, now take that choppa out of here and marry that beautiful girl before she gets any brighter ideas!"

They hugged fiercely and parted in front of the beachfront of a pub Rick would remember for the rest of his life. As the chopper took off and the couple waved to their friends below, Rick smiled to Kate and said, "I'm really going to miss them."

Kate smiled and linked her grip to his tighter, "Me too, but I don't think this is the end Rick."

Rick smiled and looked into Kate's perfect hazel eyes, light gold flakes in the brown, matching the perfect Burmese sunset. "I know Kate. Let's go home."

**A/N The newly engaged pair head back to New York and all sorts of good fluff on the horizon! Thanks all for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10- A Hamptons Wedding Pt 1

**A/N Alright all, hope you've enjoyed the MASSIVE SPOILERS online and on twitter as much as I have the last week, which is my primary reason for delaying writing and posting here. Not even sorry, S06 looks amazing! Thanks for the messages and reviews. I'm planning this as a fun two part epilogue and wedding for Caskett where some fun and fluff ensues. I'm secretly comparing my finale to a writer-in-arms end for Flashpoint33's D&D. Cheers and only 60+ odd days to go!**

Epilogue – A Hamptons Wedding Part 1

9 Months Later...

Rick typed fiercely at his laptop finishing his fifth and final edit of his newest novel. He smirked at his keyboard as he clicked save and laughed to himself, "Let's see what you think about that Gina! DONE!"

Kate sauntered into Castle's spacious study in his, _err now their_, Hampton's home. Castle's eyes diverted from the computer and he grinned wide to see Kate in sexy beach clothes bringing him a cup of their drink. She slid the coffee cup onto his desk near his left hand, and stood behind the writer with half an eye on his word processer. "Finally got Gina and the editors off your back Castle?" She circled an arm around his neck and leaned down, kissing her fiancés neck and ear. She secretly loved distracting him from his laptop, and loved even more that she still had that power over him.

Rick grinned as he sipped at the mug, "Yup, can you believe she read it and thought it was too unbelievable, even for my fan base? I didn't have the heart to tell her we lived this! My final approval is finally emailed off and _Tropical Heat_ is officially in the can and off to the presses!" Castle spun his desk chair around to meet Kate eye to eye and slide his hands around her lower back. "You read that writer's draft I gave you earlier right? Not much has changed, what do you think?"

Kate grinned and kissed his neck again, she loved this early morning scent of sheer _Castleness_ he sported right now, "I think Nikki saving Rook from a bunch of drug runners on the far side of the world with a team of nuts makes for good reading Castle. Although Rook seemed a little tougher than you in this go through, I seem to remember you concussed in real life, while you have Rook sweeping Nikki off her feet. Writer's discretion? Also, shame you haven't shown me the dedication yet Rick, I could give you an early wedding present if I could sneak a peek." She gave a devious grin and kissed her way down his jawline.

Castle gasped slightly at her touch and grinned as he tightened his grip around her waist, "Hey even half dazed I think I sealed the deal pretty well there Detective. Plus, in the public version, Rook proposes to Nikki, I doubt you'd want the fact you forced a ring down my throat to the world at large eh Kate?" Castle grinned and fought off a playful smack from his muse. "As for the dedication, all good things to those who wait Beckett. Unless, of course, you want to continue negotiations in the bedroom?" His eyebrows waggling at her, but felt his grin descend to a smirk as she removed himself from his chair and by extension his lap.

"Sorry Castle, we need to get dressed. You know family, guests, caterers', and the rest of the circus will be here soon. "Even with the pause in their amorous activities, the couple smiled to one another, knowing that in less than 30 hours they would be husband and wife.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Jenny decided to carpool up together to the beach estate of for the big event. A weekend stay over wedding from Castle and Beckett has been in the works for some time now and everyone in the car was having fun telling stories of the insanely long 5 and a half year courtship.

As the car pulled up to the sprawling beachfront estate, Jenny whistled and Lanie let out a puff of breath. The boys had been here before for a 'guys' weekend' but this was new territory to the ladies. Lanie grinned, "Typical, just typical Jenny. We fall for a couple of Cops and Kate here lands the White Whale and all this."

Espo and Ryan looked hurt for a brief moment until they saw the look in their ladies eyes. They all burst into laughter and exit the car. Espo is surprised to see a valet ready to accept his keys and two fairly large security guards by the portico. "Name please?"

Rick slipped out the front door and waved off the guard, "Those are the two Best-Men and two bridesmaids sir. I think they are invited." Everyone grinned and exchanged hugs all around. Castle smiled to Jenny, "Where's baby Liam? Was hoping to throw him into the shindig somehow?"

Jenny kissed Castle lightly on the cheek, "That's so sweet Rick, but he's teething now, and being a nightmare, like most young Irish boys! My parents are watching him, and frankly a fun wedding in the swanky Hamptons with my hubby here is a gift you two are giving me, trust me!" Laughs were shared all around as Castle showed the couples to a pair of guest rooms.

Rick smiled as he ran back down the stairs as he heard another car approach. He smiled wider, knowing the last of the wedding party was arriving in a timely fashion. Castle waved the security guard off again and welcomed his mother, Alexis, and Jim Beckett with open arms. "You guys made great time, tell me my Mother wasn't horrid for the commute? Jim? Alexis? How many embarrassing stories can you tell in three plus hours anyway?" Martha slapped Rick playfully on the chest for his jibe as the writer exchanged heartfelt hugs with his daughter and a strong handshake with his future father-in-law. As Jim's voice floated through the house, Kate came running down the stairs to greet her dad in a bear hug. Rick could tell that the quiet litigation lawyer was a little surprised by his daughter's show of affection, but was happier than he could admit. The look he gave Castle over her shoulder made him feel that maybe, just maybe, he was responsible for this joy. He carried himself just a little taller and prouder on this precursor night to what he knew to be the greatest day of his life.

Castle, for once, was happy with the opulence of his Hamptons home, as he could easily lodge the wedding party on the premises, with the short list of other guests held to a nearby lovely hotel. Over the last few months of planning Kate and Rick had decided on a small beachfront ceremony with only family, close friends, and a few other near and dear guests. After the Mayor agreeing to marry the couple, a select group of friends from the 12th, Captain Gates and her husband, Detective Slaughter and his pretty new girlfriend Detective from the 9th, Kate's high school friend Maddie, Castle's poker friends, ME Perlmutter, the Montgomery family, Agent Jordan Shaw & family, and a few other acquaintances, the couples final guest list just broke 100 people. Even with these reduced numbers, Kate felt a little nervous. Castle soothed her nerves with murmurs of how insane it may have been if they picked a showy wedding in Manhattan, with Page 6 and every other lunatic that felt they had a connection in attendance. They laughed together, signed off on the list and knew it would be perfect.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate smoothed down the lines of her relaxed crème-coloured summer dress. This fun family and friends weekend get-together before the wedding day her idea, she wanted the pre-wedding dinner to go off without a hitch. She smiled into the mirror and thought she could walk on air. She almost pranced over to the bathroom where Castle was getting ready and poked her head in, "You almost ready slowpoke? I don't want to keep anyone waiting too much longer. They already had a long commute from the city." She wanted to sound stern, but her smile leaked through her words while watching her fiancé brush his teeth, throw on his shirt, and struggle with his summer linen trousers all in one go.

Castle grinned, "Go ahead and head down and get everyone set. I'm sure my mother, Alexis, Espo and company may have stopped for beef jerky or something on the way up anyhow. Don't worry Detective this dinner will go off without a hitch. Trust me." He winked at her and finished brushing his teeth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The caterers had set up a temporary long table for the wedding party to have an early pre-wedding sunset dinner together on the festivities eve. Kate smiled and almost giggled like a little school girl as all their friends and family gathered around the table. Castle finally showed and sat at the table's head, with Katherine to his immediate right. Across from his fiancée and to his immediate left sat Jim Beckett, the pairings down the line seemed more traditional with boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife, and Martha at the foot of the table with Alexis at her immediate right for decorum and balance. Martha looked up and down the table with an approving nod and smiled, "Wow kiddos, I never thought you had it in you to do something so fancy and proper."

Kate held Rick's hand over the table and smiled to Martha, "Thought I'd try my hand at seating arrangements since Castle's planners took care of almost all that craziness for the wedding. I just thought since we were doing all this, we should have a nice dinner with all of us to relax and break the ice before everyone else shows up tomorrow."

Martha smiled and raised her glass as the waiters filled it with champagne, "I agree, why not? Everyone, to what we've all known for too many years. To Richard and Katherine." The table all smiled and toasted. The waiters served the first two courses without incident, except the occasional snigger from Ryan and Espo that this was the fanciest dinner they've ever had. Then Jenny started the first crack of conversation, her alcohol tolerance still not up to par since her son's birth.

"So you two, we all know you've been crazy about each other for years, but how the hell did he propose Kate? You haven't told me what happened there. Ryan was all freaked out working late, worrying about Rick, and next thing I heard you guys left town. These two seemed all in a panic for awhile and next thing I hear, you're back and better than ever! What gives?" Jenny's smile and slightly inebriated honesty made the entire table gasp slightly. Silence fell across the party and Jenny realized quickly she may have made a mistake, she only didn't know what that mistake was.

Jim Beckett looked to the couple with a slightly raised eyebrow. His Katie had told him some of the broad strokes of their return from Southeast Asia, but he knew there was more to the story. "Yeah you two, what happened over there? I'm sure you didn't put my daughter in unnecessary danger right Rick?" Jim had a feeling their story was a hell of a yarn, and knew Richard Castle loved his daughter more than air, but having a little 'dreaded father-in-law' fun with the man couldn't hurt before the nuptials.

Both Rick and Kate had slight open-mouthed fish looks on their faces as they tried to reconstruct a telling of their adventures abroad that almost pulled them apart, but in fact brought them so much closer together. As the story went Rick and Kate shared narrative duties until the mention of a neon-signed Hell House came up. At that point Jim Beckett's orange juice sprayed from his mouth across the table, the arc almost hitting his daughter. "Let me get this straight son, my Katie went to a brothel to try and help pull you out of some opium den on the far side of the globe?"

Rick and Kate panicked together, but Rick's nervousness shot through first, "I'd never ask Kate to go somewhere like that Mr. Beckett! Actually sir the Hell House isn't a brothel; it's a den of mercenaries! Err..."

"Castle!" Beckett cut him off and kicked him hard below the table, drawing a jump and shout of pain from the bridegroom.

Jim rubbed his face and then gave Castle a steely-eyed glance, "Let me get this straight, you ran to an opium den abroad. Then my daughter went to a mercenary gathering hole to get you out of said opium den just so you could try and make a so called 'honest woman' out of her...Rick what do you have to say for yourself?"

All faces were frozen except for the duelling redheads of Alexis and Martha. "Now hang on Jim, you're well out of line! Richard has loved Katherine for years and being a stick in the mud fuddy-duddy doesn't allow you to criticize my son! Even with all the baseball games and bonding you've been through together lately I've always known you've never approved! And WHAT does this mean to our relationship Jim!?"

Alexis wanted to immediately enter the argument between Martha and Jim, but instead stared daggers to Kate, "Since we are all being honest, why did you steel my father from me Kate? He loves you! He never loved anyone else before like this and I don't know if I want to fight for his affection. I don't think I can stand in this wedding Dad."

Jim Beckett nodded with Alexis, "I'm sorry I don't think I can approve of this wedding anymore Katie, unless you can explain this better yourself young lady? I think you should come back with me to the city young lady." Rick and Jim Beckett's hard stare looked to the future bride, and she could find no words. The couple watched as literally every member of their supposed greatest night dinner party melted down into a massive argument, one step away from a food fight.

Rick's open trout look turned to Kate's eyes and then the dam broke, he grinned widely, "AND SCENE!" With that everyone around the table broke character, laughed and hugged, but most eyes fixated on Kate who still looked frozen, her mouth hanging open for all to see.

Castle smiled around the tabled and slid his arm around the shoulders of his future wife, "I told you I'd get you back for my Birthday...Surprise! Please don't kill me"

Kate looked around the table and her mounting panic subsided as everyone around the table burst out laughing. Her father leaned across the table and reached his hand out in half-apology, half-acquiescence. "Martha was insistent, I'm sorry Katie; hope you're not mad at me."

Kate shifted her knife-like stare to Castle, the intensity of her glance slowing the applause from the table. The couple's eye line making the party worry that the prank had gone too far, until...Kate dove over Castle and they both fell to the ground below the table of friends.

"You...You...You conniving, lunatic ass!" Kate shouted as she kissed him fiercely harder than she ever had in public.

"Well I'm your idiot conniving lunatic ass Kate." He grinned into a second kiss as the table around them wondered if they would see a final course.

After numerous kisses and quiet whispers, the couple stands hand in hand, Rick grinning wide, "Thank you so much for having a bit of fun with my fiancée. Before she tries to kill me I'll ask everyone to enjoy their dessert and retire for the night...It's gonna be a lot of fun tomorrow I'm sure!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lanie laced up the back of the lace form fitting white dress. "You look amazing Girl. By the way, I know tradition says you should spend the pre-wedding night apart, but after that dinner party, I'm sure you can tell me what happened right?" Lanie smiling from behind Kate, their eyes meeting in the floor length mirror in front of the bride and maid of honour, Kate not able to keep the blush from her cheeks, and Lanie laughed again. "I knew it, who snuck into whooms room?"

"Err...I snuck into his. That's not too bad right?" Kate smile changed to a guilty smirk.

"Since when have you two ever done anything the traditional, or easy way? Trust me girl, your safe and ready for this. You are right? No cold feet?"

Kate smiled to her best friend, "No way, I've never been more ready Lanie. I'm done running." They shared a knowing nod and smile.

The friends knowing glances interrupted when Alexis, Martha, and Jenny entered the room. All the bridesmaids in a lovely seaside aqua-blue dresses that ended at the knee with matching shoes looked beautiful, but in no danger of over-shadowing the radiant bride. All three new arrivals marvelled at Kate's ankle-length vintage Parisian Dior wedding dress. Castle said their little intimate Hamptons wedding was so much cheaper than he had saved for his dream wedding with Kate, that she could have an _unlimited_ budget for her dress. Detective Beckett being the only sane (soon-to-be) Castle family member with money she balked at his comment. All the same two days later from his proclamation, a wealthy socialite friend from one of Rick's charities showed up at the loft with dress books from all around the world. She was shocked at the variety and price range available for a dress you would only wear once. Sensing Kate's awkwardness with this world the socialite guided her to the mid-priced vintage dresses from across Europe. Even then some of the sticker prices were half a cop's annual salary, but Kate's inner-girly side took hold and she was thoroughly enjoying this picture book shopping trip. Once the socialite reminded her she could always pass the dress down to any potential future daughters, so her one wearing argument melted, she smiled, and thought to herself, 'what the hell, Rick can afford it'. She knew once she saw the beautiful 1936 Dior dress that it was the one. The simple lace and white satin off the shoulder design accentuated all her curves, yet looked effortless with straight lines and a beauty all in its self. She snapped back from the happy thoughts to the present, where her bridal party obviously agreed.

Martha beamed, "Oh Katherine, you look stunning. Richard will just melt looking at you, as will every other red-blooded man out there! Do you have all your accoutrement?"

Kate smiled to her future Mother-in-Law, who had frankly been a mother figure for far longer than she was willing to admit to herself. "Almost, Jenny gave me something borrowed in her grandmothers Irish silver hairpins to hold on my veil. My Mothers ring is my something old; it makes me feel like she's watching somehow." The whole group fought off tears.

Martha interrupted, "Of course she is dear, now no crying or we will ALL wreck our makeup before this shindig! And trust me someone my age needs all the help she can get!" They all barked out laughs and giggles. "Well then, if you don't have your something new yet, I'd love to give you this dear." Martha passed a black jewellery box to the bride; Kate opened the container and saw a beautiful Mikimoto A1 pearl necklace inside.

Kate's eyes almost bugged out of her head, and she shed a single tear, "Oh Martha, this is too much." The bride's hands tracing the stunning links of flawless spheres, mesmerized by their beauty.

"Nonsense Katherine! You've given me far more. You've brought my son back to me. He's never been happier than he is with you. Besides, I wanted in on the traditional bride's gifts, so there." They hugged tightly, as Martha draped the beautiful pearls around her neck, the colour matching her dress perfectly. "Now you knock'em dead out there kiddo."

As the bridesmaids wandered off to find their perspective escorts and prepare for the festivities to begin, one redhead in particular hung back. Now it was only Alexis and Kate in the room. The beautiful young woman, smiled in a slightly timid way, "Kate, I'd like to apologize again for what I said all those months ago. I thought I'd lost my father, and I guess my frustration got the better of me."

Kate blinked hard, her face steadying, wanting this conversation to go perfectly. "No Lex, you had a right to be furious with me, believe me I was furious with myself. I've hurt your father more times than I'd like to admit. Not to say we haven't hurt each other a fair bit as well. After my mother was killed Lex, I made myself an island and built up walls around my heart. I just never wanted to hurt like that again. No one in my life had ever come close to getting me to lower my defences and love again...until your father. Sure we've fought before, and believe me we will probably have spats for years to come, but he's the only man I've ever loved Lex. If I have your blessing I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying my best to make him happy."

The young redhead blinked back tears, "Of course you have my blessing Kate. That's all I've ever wanted to hear. I know we'll probably never be comfortable calling you 'Step-Mom' or anything, but you're a whole lot more than a friend or even big sister to me. I love you Kate and am proud to call you family. Now, if you don't have your something blue, I thought I'd give you this." She reached into her clutch and drew out a dried and somewhat pressed blue and white flower. "This was from my high school prom corsage. I was going to throw it out, but Dad saved it for me. I think it's only right if it joins your bouquet Kate." Both women smiled, cried, and hugged. Kate's hands shaking as she slid the aged flower in amongst her white bride's bouquet.

Kate kissed Alexis lightly on the cheek; the two had had a long road over the last 9 months to reconciliation after their Burma adventures. It had taken months and many lunches, long conversations, and silent promises, but the pair finally repairing their bond completely on her wedding day. "Alright no more tears, let's go find my Dad, and go meet yours on the beach."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0

Jim stood in the main living room area of the Hamptons house, nervously twirling his hands. The heavy glass doors would lead out to the patio area and then down to the beachfront where he would give his daughter away to be married. He always wondered if this day would happen, but after meeting Rick almost three years ago, he knew this was his Katie's big shot to make it right. Jim knew he was perfect for her because Katie looks at him the way Johanna use to look at him. He smiled to himself at the fond memories. He heard the final two ladies descend the stairs, and his nervous smirk expanded into a massive face stretching smile upon seeing his only daughter in her wedding dress. "Katie, you look amazing."

Kate smiled wide and fought back another wave of tears, "Thanks Dad."

He offered his arm, and they linked together for the short walk to the beach. "Your Mom would be so proud Katie."

A single tear slid down her cheek, which her father whipped quickly away, "I know Dad, I feel like she's kind of here in a weird way."

"Nothing weird about it Katie. Now, I've been waiting years to do this. Let's go meet your fella out there. He's a good man sweetheart, I knew he was right for you, and I know Johanna would have loved him."

"I know Dad, I think so too." With that Jim escorted his only daughter down the aisle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick shuffled absently at the head of the makeshift aisle. His close friend Mayor Weldon standing to his right at the head of the procession, ready to do his duties as officiator. A string quartet set up on the mansions large patio near the glass doors began to play a soft Bach piece for the beginning of the ceremony. Rick's breathing accelerated as the doors opened. First came his co-best man Javi arm and arm with Ryan's glowing wife Jenny. Then Martha and Alexis arm and arm (making up for the uneven wedding party numbers) glowing in their matching aqua-blue dresses, setting off their brilliant bright red hair. Each redhead giving a quick peck to the cheek and grasping his slightly shaking hands as they then slid into position on the bride's side of the aisle. Rick's breathing becoming even more erratic as the final pairing came down to meet them at the beachfront. Lanie was arm in arm with Ryan and were all smiles as they came to the sand line. Lanie giving him a warning glance to Rick as if to say 'better make my Girl happy Castle', that was scarier than anything Jim Beckett had ever produced. The widening of Rick's eyes obviously drawing the acknowledgement Lanie was looking for, and her face melted into a dazzling smile. Ryan hugged his closest friend and took up his position next to Castle. The soft strings Bach movement stopped, as did Rick's breathing. All the guests stood as an Angel came down the aisle.

Kate smiled briefly to her guests and her father, but her eyes were only for the man less than fifty feet away. The quartet playing the wedding march, all of the women sighing slightly as the bride walked down the aisle, and all of the men starring starry-eyed at the beautiful brunette.

Rick had no words. For once the man, who made millions with his words, had none to express the beauty and brilliance before him. Jim Beckett had to tug his sleeve to get his attention, which drew a quick laugh from the guests. They shook hands and shared a father-son like nod and smile. Jim leaned in to briefly kiss his little girl for the last time, the last time as Katherine Houghton Beckett anyways. Rick and Kate's eyes reconnected and their hands joined. Both her golden hazel and his bright blue eyes shimmering with tears, as the Mayor motioned all to be seated and the ceremony to commence.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today, on this beautiful stretch of beach, to make official what almost all of us have known for years, to join Richard Edgar Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett in holy matrimony. Each and every person here has a funny, heart warming, or exasperating story about Rick and Kate. Most of mine own involves either Rick or the stunning Detective taking some of my money in a poker game." Laughter sputtered out from the guests, "When Rick asked me to help him follow a Detective from the 12th for what he promised was 'research' I had my doubts. Little did I know at the time, that I would get to watch a brilliant love story unfold before us. From follower, to friend, to best friend, and beyond these two have saved each other from themselves, from life or death situations, and I can tell you all they have saved the city I am proud Mayor of several times. Truer friends and heroes are unlikely to be found. Now I believe the couple have prepared their own vows, Richard if you would?"

Kate still somewhat lost in happy memories and Castle's eyes blinked awareness and tore her stare away briefly to accept Rick's wedding band from Lanie, Rick also taking the moment to receive Kate's band from a grinning Ryan. The bands were simple platinum pairing, with their word engraved within. He took a few deep breaths and began, "Katherine Houghton Beckett, you are everything I've ever needed in a friend, a partner, and a wife. You are my north star, always pointing me in the right direction. After all these years you still surprise me with the depths of your strength, your heart, and your hotness." Chuckles again from the audience as Kate lightly punches Castle's arm, still smiling brightly, "Kate, I've known for years that my life wouldn't be complete without you in it. I've been your shadow, your plucky sidekick, your partner, your friend, your frozen Popsicle during a case, your lover, your bomb buddy, your rescuer, your rescuee, and your fiancé. I can say now that I want to be your husband for the rest of my life. I've been in love with you for years Kate, and I will forever more, ALWAYS." He slid the ring on her finger to join her engagement ring as tears flowed from the couples eyes. There wasn't a dry eye on the beach as the Mayor motioned for Kate to proceed.

"Richard Edgar Castle, you are the love of my life. My one and done. You are the only person that could bring down the walls of pain around my heart; I've known for a long time that you were the only person that could make me love again. At first I thought if I pushed you away enough times you'd leave me be with my pain, but you just kept coming back. You weaselled your way into my life, my work, and eventually my heart and soul. Now I can admit in one way or another I've loved you since we first met..."

"I knew it!" He smirked and half the attendees laughed as Kate playfully punched him for a second time in their vows.

"Don't you dare Castle! Just like right now, I know I'll never get tired of you cutting me off! I've known for a long time that we were more than partners. I may have had a hard time admitting it to myself, but deep down I've always known that I love you Rick. For the rest of our lives, I'll be a one-writer girl. Montgomery told me that there are no victories; there are only battles. I don't know if I believe that anymore because the two of us, our lives together is a victory I'll be proud of forever. I know now that I'm very lucky, I've found someone willing to stand with me, and dive into it together. I love you more than I can say Castle. I love you. ALWAYS." She slid his matching band on his finger and they embraced in an earth shattering kiss.

They didn't even hear the Mayor announce them as husband and wife as they kissed again and walked hand and arm down the aisle. Shaking hands and hugging guests. Kate's father, her friend Madison, several faces stood out as the couple made their way to the house and their eventual escape out a side entrance to the tented reception a little farther down their beachfront property. As the hand clasps and the rows began to end, Rick and Kate Castle saw a loan figure standing behind the last row. He wore a plain but well cut black suit with a black and gold tie. Numerous medals adorned his left-breast and he wore a black beret. Rick grabbed his friend from half the world away into a soul crushing hug and cried into his shoulder. "I can't believe you made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world mate. Knew you and this stunning Princess would get here."

**END PART 1**

**Well fluffy fluff I know, but it was needed right!? No more angst until September for this camper.  
PART 2 will be the reception, the beginning of a honeymoon, and my outro to a possible future-fic of what I may (egotistically) call the Shane-verse. Stay tuned amigos!**


	11. Chapter 11- A Hampton's Reception Ep 2

**A/N: Thanks all for the positive nods, follows, and messages for the fluffy previous wedding chapter! This is a bit of fun/fluff as the wedding winds down and familiar faces make appearances. I decided that this wasn't enough and am adding one very short (less than 1k words maybe?) Post script chapter that I just couldn't resist. Look for my companion future piece re: Shane and Caskett, a future-fic in the making!**

**Cheers again,  
Adds aka AussieRulz32**

Epilogue – A Hamptons Wedding Part 2

_They didn't even hear the Mayor announce them as husband and wife as they kissed again and walked hand and arm down the aisle. Shaking hands and hugging guests. Kate's father, her friend Madison, several faces stood out as the couple made their way to the house and their eventual escape out a side entrance to the tented reception a little farther down their beachfront property. As the hand clasps and the rows began to end, Rick and Kate Castle saw a lone figure standing behind the last row. He wore a plain but well cut black suit with a black and gold tie. Numerous medals adorned his left-breast and he wore a black beret. Rick grabbed his friend from half the world away into a soul crushing hug and cried into his shoulder. "I can't believe you made it!"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world mate. Knew you and this stunning Princess would get here."_

Several wedding guests were a little surprised at the newlyweds' quick detour to hug and speak with a stranger in black before immediately moving to the large tent attached to the Castle Estate's east entrance for the reception. As the bride and groom moved through the house and out the side entrance, the mélange of guests left their beachfront seats and walked down the shore to the large tent and to find their assigned seating for what all thought would be a fantastic reception and party. Several guests murmured that the Castle's mystery guest faded away and seemed to disappear as the ceremony broke up. A small bit of gossip ensued about the new arrival and quick disappearance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick held Kate's hand tightly as they were ushered through the house by guests and retainers. The happily married couple stopped in his study for a private moment, and a breather to take each other in, without an audience of 100 to pry. "Well Mrs. Castle we made it. Any regrets yet?" He smiled and waggled his eyebrows to his new bride.

Kate smirked, "Ask me in the morning handsome. Honestly, I've wanted this for longer than you probably realize. Am I crazy or was it perfect?"

Castle grinned widely, "Well you admitting you've been crazy about me since the beginning will always stick in my 'happy place' brain, but we haven't made it out scot-free yet there milady. We still have to struggle through the after party, the silly reception, and toasts before we can escape to a nice, warm, toasty, bed." His hand slid down the back of his stunning bride's back and lightly brushed across her backside, "I don't know if I can keep my hands off you that long...We should have eloped to Vegas or something."

Kate smacked his hand away and laughed, then caught his newly wedding-banded hand in her own and interlaced their fingers in a loving grasp. "Well too late for that now Castle. Besides if we would have done that our partners and our parents would have killed us. Almost home free, button up Kitten, time for smiles and cake." They laughed and shared another loving glance and kiss. Then they took a deep breath, as they walked out into the tented party. Everyone stood and applauded as the couple walked to the raised head table.

The champagne coloured tent was beautifully adorned in their wedding themed colours of white, aquamarine blue with champagne highlights. The 100 odd guests were positioned at roughly 10 tables in varying distance from the head table and the happy couple. The wedding not too big or small, but just the right level of intimate for bride, groom, and guests alike. Kate and Rick made their way to the position of honour at the head table. The rest of the wedding party on each side of the writer and his muse. To Kate's right sat Lanie, her father, Martha, Jenny, and an empty seat. The empty spot partly to balance the wedding party, but also to silently salute her mother's absence from the nuptials, a late suggestion from Rick that brought tears of happiness to Kate, cementing her knowledge of her endless love for her writer. To Rick's right sat Alexis, Ryan, Esposito, Mayor Weldon, and his wife. The pair looked out across the tables and smiled as they took in the faces of their numerous friends and family, whose applause was uninterrupted as everyone took their seats. The guests all clinking their champagne flutes with their cutlery, requesting a kiss from the pair, a request easily and quickly fulfilled from Mr. and Mrs. Castle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0

After a starry eyed moments and before any speeches could commence, Kate watched as her husband kept glancing around the crowded tables below, looking for a familiar face. She knew straight away who he was after. "Castle, I'm sure he's still here."

Rick looked to her and smiled, "I hope so, and I haven't seen him since the aisle. I wish he would have let me know he was coming! I had some stuff already in motion, but I could have used another groomsman and we could have made additional plans for something like this!"

Kate made placating soothing sounds and rubbed his forearm gently, "If I know Shane at all, he's hiding a bit for some silly reason of his own, but keep an eye on the bar. Those Australians can't keep away from a show like this with free beer for too long. He'll make an appearance again, that man doesn't know how to make an easy exit." They smiled and kissed briefly again.

Alexis made a light cough, and rose from her spot next to her beloved father. She lightly clinked her glass and the guests found a low murmured volume, and all eyes were on the young flame-haired beauty. "Hello everyone, if you don't know already I'm the daughter of the groom and 'new step-daughter' here. Don't worry Kate, you and I both know we'd never put that weird a label on our relationship. But what is our relationship? I was there the night you met my father almost 6 years ago. It was the book launch and farewell party for Derrick Storm. I know this guys mind, and I knew he was tired of the monotony of 'Sign Here' or 'I'm your biggest fan!' I looked into my Dad's eyes and he said something real and from the heart that night. And like serendipity when he said 'Just once I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new'. Right then he met the love of his life, and the lovely Detective to his right finished up a perfect meeting by arresting him. I thought that was _quite_ new." Everyone present, including Rick and Kate, laughed loudly. "I've grown up watching this love story grow and change. I may have been watching from the bleachers sometimes, and I wondered after all the flirting, caring, patience, life-saving, occasional heartbreak, and more emotions that seem possible if it was worth it. Once a few years back, I asked my father if he loved Kate, and if it was enough. I knew before he even spoke where his heart was. So what is our relationship Kate? You're more than a step-mother, more than a sister, and a lot more than the Detective that arrested my Dad way back when. Your family Kate, I love you not just because you make my Dad happy, but because you complete this little circle of grown-up kids. I love you Kate, Welcome Home." With that Alexis moved over to the newlyweds who immediately rose and found themselves in a group-hug that said 'thank you, I love you' and a whole lot more. Not a dry eye in the house as everyone applauded the young student's words.

After eyes are dried and breaths taken, the microphone is passed to Lanie, who also stands and wipes away the occasional tear, "Well damn girl...that's my former intern everyone. I know there's no way I'll ever follow anything like that! Frankly, I know it's technically my turn to speak, but I've planned for awhile now to let the Father of the Bride take my place and say a few words...especially since we know those two Best Men over there have some sort of comedy bit that I want to be far away from!" Laughs spark out again across the reception, as Ryan and Espo share a guilty look to one another. Lanie passes the mic to a somewhat nervous looking Jim Beckett.

Jim stands and shares a loving glance to his only daughter before he begins his brief words, "Well I'm not one for speeches, but I had to get a few thoughts off my chest now that my Katie has taken the jump I've hoped she would for the past few years.

I've always said no one can tell my girl what to think or do; the only person who used to be able to influence her like that was her mother Johanna. I've tried my best through the years to be a guide, or someone Katie could reach out to for advice. I know I've helped sometimes, but I've also known for the past 6 years only one person could get through to her heart AND her brain like her mother could, and that's Rick. When we lost Johanna all those years ago I went to a very dark place, and my daughter saved me. She saved my life. Little did I know it, but my daughter suffered beside me in her own way. She built up defences around her heart, but in the meantime, she became the best damn Detective in New York. As much as I always wanted to help Katie become more, I don't think anyone could get through her defences she built to protect her emotions, until she met her favourite author in the flesh. Richard Castle, my new son, I've known for years, almost since the first time she mentioned your name to me Rick that you were the one to bring my daughter back to me whole. She'd come to me at first and complain about some insane shadow she had. Then she would only say that Rick was more than she expected. By the fifth time she brought you up to me and she had no witty pun or comeback I knew. I knew who you are, and will always be to my Katie. I know you've saved each other's lives several times, but your most important save Rick, was when you pulled her out of her rabbit hole. You saved her life Rick. You saved her, Thank You Son." There was near silence for a moment as tears flowed across the room, Castle stood and embraced his new father in a tight hug and everyone applauded to a crescendo.

Rick took the mic from Jim Beckett, "Not one for speeches my ass Jim! Now that my wife and every woman at this party has cried their eyes out it's time for the wine to flow and my dear friends, Detective's Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito to put wider smiles on our faces with a Best-Men toast! For the love of peat guys, don't make anyone cry anymore, I don't think anyone could take it!" Everyone laughed as Rick passed the microphone to the up and coming comedy duo as they began a spiel that they hoped would bring the roof down.

"Hey everyone! Now we all have heard how much these two crazy kids love each other, but let us take a look at a couple of moments no one talks about of the love story that is Richard Castle and Detective Katherine Castle, our boss. Hey Javi, is this a good idea?"

"Probably not bro...But to hell with it, you only get to give a speech like this once in a lifetime right?"

They patted Rick on the shoulders, "Well were to begin with this guy...two quick stories come to mind. One involves a naked mystery writer being arrested for stealing a police horse and doing a Lone Ranger impression, the other is a fun trip the three of us took to Atlantic City where, somehow, we all ended up a little tipsy and dressed as Elvis...but I digress, Kate feel free to fill in the details. And don't think we haven't forgotten you..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick laughed into his champagne flute. After chuckles and silly toasts were conducted with the best-men's speeches, a sense of relaxation met the reception. Everyone enjoyed a relatively uneventful salad and appetizer course. Dinner proceeded with a few glasses clinking for the pair to kiss or smile to the assembled guests. Castle kept darting his glance around the tables looking for Shane, Fong Noy, or any of his friends from half the world away. His darting glance was easily picked up by Kate, he grasped her hand, "I know, I know. I'll leave it alone. I will say now though, I AM excited, because I think it's almost time for my first dance with my bride. You ready for this Mrs. Castle?"

Kate grinned and nodded, "Well I must admit I know you're a better dancer than I thought when I met you, so this audience doesn't upset me toooo much Mr. Castle. Let's go try and let me make you look graceful there Mr. White Whale."

The MC announced the couple's first dance to 'their song'. None of the wedding guests knew how much this silly song meant to Rick and Kate, but everyone smiled once they saw the knowingly loving glance between the pair. As _Yaz 'Only You'_ belted out of the sound system, Rick swept his wife along the dance floor in slow happy circles. Martha and Jim almost didn't want to interrupt until they were called to dance as well. Then they were joined by Lanie and Javi, Ryan and Jenny, and then all takers as everyone laughed, and cried as the couple kissed again in the dance floors centre.

Jim Beckett smiled to Martha as they parted for the next set of dances. He tapped Rick on his shoulder, "Alright son, I think you'll have a few more dances with my Katie, but I'd like to cut in now." Rick smiled wide, kissed Kate chastely on her cheek, and guided her hand to her fathers.

Kate placed her hand on her father's shoulder and slowly moved across the dance floor, "Dad...your speech...I don't even know what to say."

Jim smirked as they moved, "I hope I didn't embarrass you much Katie, but I know I haven't said enough from the heart over the last few years. I just want you to know I love you and couldn't be happier now that you're where you are right now. Plus, I have to admit, I've always known Rick was your one. Since High School you've brought two men to 'meet' me. Rick Castle was the only one you talked about nonstop until I had to go 'meet' him myself. I knew then the ship had sailed. I love you Katie, now do me a favour and give me grandkids to teach baseball to." Kate's breath inhaled, but she laughed Jim's comments off and kissed him on the cheek as she floated about the bridal party, waiting for a dance with either Javi, Kevin, or both.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

After Castle broke dancing with his beloved mother (knowing she was on the grey-dar hunt), he smiled over to Alexis hoping for a dance. His beautiful daughter smiled and joined him in a relaxed move across the floor. "Well Pumpkin, not a bad shindig right?"

Alexis laughed and lightly bumped a fist to her father's chest, "Your best party ever. I just wanted you to know Dad...Kate and I, we worked through everything, and I'm okay with this now. I really am."

Rick grinned widely and stroked her hair, "I know Pumpkin, and I know it's been hard for you to see eye to eye with Kate sometimes, but I knew we'd end up here. I've had faith. It sounds corny, but I knew that our hearts would sort it out quick and easy."

Alexis looked into her father's eyes, "Your right, that is corny." They laughed together and hugged, "That doesn't make it any less true Daddy. I love you, and want you to know I love her too. Congratulations." They embraced again, and as they thought both the bride and groom would finish their father-daughter dances to the current slow music, the rhythm slowly faded out to a very poppy 80's and 70's feel.

Rick blinked and looked up to the DJ and realized what was happening, a wide smile passing his face that Alexis wouldn't understand. Kate had a very specific play and play-not list for the music of their reception. Castle thought the whole exercise hilarious but Kate took it seriously, even yelling at him _'I will not have chicken dancing on my special day Castle!' _ He saw Kate's eyes start to widen knowing these songs weren't on her 'approved' list. Castle gave her fast placating waves, because he was pretty sure he knew who was behind the change, and knew Kate (and himself) would be soft-sells soon enough.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

As Detective Esposito enjoyed his quick dance with his old friend and new bride, he heard the music change, and knew his time was almost up. Javi felt a light tap on the shoulder, and smiled. He was expecting a cut-in soon enough to pull away from the bride, so he smiled and turned around. Then he looked up, and up, and up again. A 7 foot tall bald giant, wearing a wedding colour aqua tuxedo, with a flaming red bowtie and matching flame-red shoes smiled to the Latin Detective. He spoke with a rich east-coast baritone, "Hey handsome, you mind if I borrow the bride for a red hot minute? I've missed my Princess."

Espo almost didn't know what to say until Kate squealed with a happy laugh, "Phil! Your here!" The reunited friends laughed and hugged as the giant spun the bride about the floor. All the guests surprised by their reaction, and the sheer presence of this giant pilot. The large man smiled to the bride, and whispered something in her ear, which she laughed at immediately. He then took her hand and glided her across the dance floor more gracefully than any man of that size had any normal method of doing. The reception was now in full swing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick kissed his darling daughter on the temple and told her to mingle and have fun. He knew now that his wedding was infiltrated by his dodgy overseas friends and he wasn't even angry. He just wanted to see their faces. This was the happiest day of his life and he intended to share it with everyone he cared about, one damn way or another.

Taking Kate's earlier advice he made his way to the bar. Castle almost expected to look across the bar and see Yoda himself standing there, Hawaiian shirt and all. As his guests and friends parted for the guest of honour to stand before the bar top, he instead saw a teenage pimply kid there. He exhaled strongly. "Hey kid, can I get a..."

The childlike bartender held up a hand in pause, "Actually Mr. Castle, I've been ordered to give you one of these first. Congratulations." The kid pulled up two Victoria Bitter (VB) beers, especially imported from overseas for the occasion. The first beer he ever shared with his shaman-friend on the far side of the world. He grinned wide and looked about the bar. A few people stepped away and Castle heard a vocal argument from Detective Slaughter that he knew had only one origin.

Slaughter was laughing and slapping his drinking friend on the shoulder, "Snake Venom!? You gave me Snake Venom?"

"Well kind of mate, more to it than that, but yeah, kinda. What a Detective named 'Slaughter' can't hack it? Thought you Yanks' were made of tougher stuff!" Shane smiling to his new tough detective friend as they shared an icy stare that melted into laughter.

Castle met eyes with Captain Shane Carter. And the veteran nodded for the groom to join them. The half-drunken Slaughter smiled, "Sherlock! Congrats buddy! Way to finally man-up with that partner of yours! Would have hated to step in for you and take her to real-man-land, but you got there eventually."

Castle laughed, "Well Detective, looks like you've got your hands full with your own new lady from the 9th, and to be honest looks like you've been hanging at the bar too long. Looks like she's on the warpath, better run over there and make nice pronto Slaughter. Any sexy cop like that who can tolerate you? Wouldn't let her escape." Castle looked to Slaughter, who gave a Pin-yin addled look to Shane who gave a confirming nod, as both men laughed watching Slaughter shuffle across the party to makeup to his lovely new lady.

Shane joined his friend and took one of the beers in hand, and tapped his friends beer, "A hard earned thirst deserves a cold beer mate...Congrats you idiot!"

They both laughed and shared a massive brotherly hug. "Sorry I disappeared for a bit after the ceremony. I didn't want to make a fuss, and I had to slip past your security at the front gate. It normally wouldn't be a problem, but I had to get a fairly large giant through security and whatnot here." Shane nodded toward the dance floor and Castle saw his wife, his daughter, and his mother doing a line dance shuffle with a brightly suited Disco Phil. "As you can see, he's a lovely pilot, but he's not too keen on camouflage."

Rick laughed and drank with his old friend that he hadn't seen in ages, "Of course Shane, but seriously! You know we wanted you here! I sent a package ages ago that had your wedding invite and heaps of stuff for Fong Noy, Flash Gordon, and yourself. Didn't you get it?"

Shane smiled, "Oh we got it, trust me I got it. The bloody package was so big and full of contraband I had to bribe two army officers to bring it to the pub! No harm though, Flash loves the old school jeans something fierce my friend. Fong's watched the Star Wars' trilogy like a hundred times and read the Nikki Heat series just as often. I also have a handful of wedding presents for you and your stunning bride there mate. Turnabout is always fair play." They laughed and hugged again, he pointed to a familiar red bottle on top of the bar between them, "I brought a couple bottles of the fun stuff, which I introduced Slaughter to by the way. Not that you need it Rick, your path is clear now. No more guides needed, smooth sailing ahead, right?"

Shane gave rick another of his soul penetrating stairs that both unnerved him, yet made him feel safe. Castle knew he was checking on his _studenten_, and also taking care of his 'Princess'. He met his eye line and nodded, "Full sails ahead Shane. This is it for me; she's all I've ever needed. Thanks again for helping me realize what I had in front of me all along."

Shane's eyes looked into Rick's own blue windows and knew it was the truth, he laughed again and grasped his shoulder, "It was easy enough mate, you just had some dirty glasses on, all I did was take those sunnies off and clean them for you. Now before we shoot the shit more, and get too deep in the cups, I think I have a bride to dance with." They hugged again, more and more of the attendees curious as to the wedding crashers identities, especially since the bride and groom were so taken with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate was laughing her head off. A surprise session of spinning around the dance floor with Martha, Alexis, and Disco Phil has made the early part of her night and some of the craziness of a reception truly fun. Phil looked over the bride's shoulder and saw the approaching man, knowing immediately what to do. The disco-loving giant pointed to the DJ (whom a 2,500 cash tip usurped any of Kate's trump on Phil's playlist calls) and the dance music faded out to give way to a slower dance. Kate felt initially upset, hoping she could find her husband for another dance, when she felt a finger tap her shoulder.

"Hello Princess, may I have this dance?"

The smiling Aussie looked like a new man to Kate. Gone was the hardened soldier of Rick's rescue, or the haggard barkeep who had lost too much. His suit was perfect, his beard closely cropped and clean. Kate smiled broadly, "Remember Wanda, I promised I'd dance with you at my wedding, thanks for not making me a liar." They smiled together and swept out onto the floor to the dulcet tones of When in Rome's 'Promise'.

"You look good Princess...Well, like a Princess. Disco Phil nailed that one on the head, I must say. Sorry I didn't RSVP but it was a bit wonky getting here. Just know that I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

She smiled and patted him on the chest, "Please Shane, we are just excited you're here at all. You should have seen Rick after we saw you after the ceremony."

He laughed, "I'm sure, you give that dog a bone he'll run with it for a bit. I love ya Princess and am happy I could be there when you realized where this story would end, or rather begin. I just wanted to say Kate; I know it was hard for you to get to this place now. Trust a fellow hard-nosed runner like myself. But I've known since damn near the moment I met Rick half the world away, you two were meant to be here, and to go beyond."

Kate smiled and laughed, kissing the rugged soldier on the cheek, "Thank you Shane, for more than you know. Now that I've said that, ENOUGH with the damn philosophic shaman Yoda lines! It's my wedding Wanda! Have a drink and make some poor choices." They laughed together hard, as she slapped his face lightly, "Now one thing that would have helped if you RSVP'd is that I could have invited some single friends. It's all family and slim pickings here tough guy."

Shane knew that newlywed drive to hitch-up every single man and woman around them and knew it was his time to depart for a bit, "We'll see Princess. Who knows, it's a party right? If you can remember have Rick and yourself meet me at the bar in 20 or so, I want to give you a wedding gift." They hugged, laughed and smiled. Sharing chaste kisses on the cheek they separated from the dance floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate swept around the tables thanking everyone and giving out numerous hugs and salutations. Soon Lanie ran up to her side, grabbing her hand and dragged her to a table surrounded with several of the ladies of the party. Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Jenny, Maddie, Mrs. Wheldon, Castle's publicist Paula Hass, even Captain Gates was curiously in attendance.

Lanie drew the circle in a little tighter (with Paula & Gates leaning slightly back) and asked Kate in hushed tones, "Alright Girl, spill. Who was the hunky soldier-boy you were dancing so nicely with out there? Some high school ex, or better yet, some cousin we don't know about?" Nods all around the table, as Kate laughed.

Mrs. Castle was in such great post-wedding bliss she was happy for a little girl-talk with the group, "Well, he basically saved my life with Castle. He saved both our lives and then saved our relationship. A lot of you know the Burma story right? Well that's the guy from the bar. That's Shane. Captain Shane Carter." Lights went on for several of the ladies, but a few tablemates had to have the story laid out for them. Kate and Lanie puzzled out bits and pieces for the ladies. Several of the girls muttered how handsome a single accented soldier was at a wedding until Kate put her hand up, "Hang on girls! He's had a rough go. He's kind of a widower I think. That and, Martha he's too young. Alexis, he's too old. Maddie, if you want to try go for it, but thought you were dating that chef. Everyone else here is spoken for right? Thought so, leave the poor guy alone, unless anyone else has a better idea?" The lights had already clicked for Paula.

Super Agent Paula Hass shouted, "Wait a minute a key character in Rick's new book is actually here!? And he's real? No one tells me anything! This could be a major scoop for the trades! How your husband never tells me these things Kate I'll never know. I have to try and set up an interview with RoboCop over there. Enjoy the gossip fest girls." She ran off to the bar hoping to corner Rick's friend, seeing royalty rights and dollar signs in her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After several rounds of partying, dancing, hugs, and all around fun, Kate and Rick finally got to rejoin each other on the dance floor.

Rick felt a little tipsy, but nothing crazy. His tie already loosened, he clasped hands together, and smiled to his stunning bride, "Hey."

"Hey yourself handsome, you trying out for the Rat Pack there?" She laughed fidgeting with his tie, as he took her hand in his own, his other arm wrapping tightly behind her back.

"Don't get me wrong Mrs. Sinatra. I'm having a blast with our friends but we've been apart too long."

"Castle we've been mingling for like half an hour! Are you that insatiable?" She smiled kissing his neck gently, already knowing his answer.

"All this time and you need to even ask that question? Of course, I've had it bad for years Beckett!"

She smiled and continued the feather-light kisses, "That makes two of us, and the name's Castle now. Thanks Kitten."

Rick swallowed back a laugh, "Alright enough already. I'd call you Katie-Bug but that's your Dad's thing, and some lines I will not cross." They smirked and kissed again. "Common, Shane said he had a surprise for us at the bar, and I don't want to give him a chance to run away again."

The couple made their way from the dance floor to the bar, shaking hands with numerous well wishers as they approached Shane and Disco Phil reminiscing on the adventure they shared with the newlyweds. Shane smiled and said, "Well then, Wedding gift number one, here." He handed an iPad to the couple, who just looked at him strangely.

"Err...not to look a gift horse in the mouth friend but I have like four of these already." Rick smirked and Kate bit her lip, not wanting to insult their friend who came from so far away to celebrate with them. Shane smirked, one that said, 'give me some credit' as he swiped the screen alive, and a smiling Fong Noy was revealed to them via FaceTime.

Fong Noy was standing behind the bar of the Dagobah System Pub in Shane's normal place, wearing a Nikki Heat promotional T-shirt Castle had sent him in their care package. His face light up as his own screen became active too. "Honourable Castle! Beautiful Kate! I am so happy to see you both, you look amazing! Detective Kate, you look, what is word, radiant!"

The newlyweds fought back tears seeing their close former sailor friend that, much like Shane, had played an instrumental part in their reuniting. Kate smiled, "Fong Noy, you look great, and so much taller! You're going to break a lot of hearts mister!" The Castles' were shocked with the vast improvement of both his dietary needs (he looked healthy for once) and his almost flawless English, which now had an almost Australian twang to it.

Rick laughed, "I wish you could be here Fong Noy! But this is great, definitely the next best thing, you look great kid!"

Shane cut in quickly, "I didn't feel comfortable forging a passport for a 16 year old with living parents for the occasion. Figured this would be okay. Maybe next year I'll send him up for a face to face visit, but I needed someone to run the bar, and frankly I couldn't think of anyone else I could trust then my new partner. Take a few minutes, as long as you need, and catch up. Then let me know when you are ready for gift #2."

Kate and Rick beamed to both the soldier and the former young sailor, "Partner eh? Looks like you're coming up in the world Fong Noy! Hope you liked the stuff I sent you a few months back." The married couple chatted amiably catching up with Fong Noy for quite awhile. They learned he loved his DVD gifts, the fact that Shane had finally gave the old pub Wi-Fi. After Fong Noy had abandoned his birth on the junk trader ship, Shane had taken him under his wing and was teaching the boy all about the bar business, education, languages, and even a few espionage and self defence classes. He had even flown a tutor up from Australia to work daily with the teenager on English, maths, sciences, and everything you would need to apply to University. They couldn't be happier with where their young friend was in life and laughed happily as he told stories of the old gang back in Burma. Castle smiled, "Alright buddy, I'd talk with you all night, but I have to get back to shindig! I will buy you a ticket up here soon, and we'll get to show you New York my friend, you'll love it!" Kate kissed the screen and waves were all exchanged as Shane smiled to the pair.

"I wouldn't have felt right if you couldn't have seen the kid in one way or another tonight." They all nodded firm agreement to each other, and exchanged another round of hugs. "Well then, for gift number 2. The team that bailed your arse out wanted to be here in one way or another Rick-o. But, let's be honest, most of them are mercenaries, wanted in the US, or something else that held them back. So we had a little impromptu party again at the pub. Call it your overseas pre-wedding bash. They wanted to give you this." Shane motioned to Disco Phil who pulled a fairly large 34"W X 24"H picture gift wrapped. Rick and Kate smiled to each other and unwrapped the picture to reveal a large group shot from outside of the Dagobah pub.

Fong Noy was in the foreground, dancing and waving to the camera. Shane and his friend Warrick were waving as well from behind the oil drum BBQ, a beer and cooking utensils in each Australians hand as they waved. Also in the midground was an Adonis-looking Flash Gordon, his overly-tanned body oiled up and was wearing only a pair of ragged cut Lee jeans shorts and a New York Jets faded tank top singlet. He was laughing and waving, standing arm and arm with Disco Phil and Kiwi Mike. Disco Phil half scooping up the shorter red-haired Kiwi as they waved. Finally in the background you could clearly see the waterfront and the swift boat speeding through the frame. Freebird and her bright red hair waiving in the wind at the obvious high speed, the boat was pulling the French Twins on water skis in rather unconventional clothes. One Frenchie was garbed in a wedding tuxedo, while the other was in a white wedding dress, the drag look even including a veil.

Mr. and Mrs. Castle burst out laughing and kept pointing out little nuances of the picture over and over again. Shane smiled, "Thought you'd like it. Took three ruddy takes to get the boat properly in the frame, plus to stop Phil and Mike to stop eye-humping Flash Gordon. Thought if you ever missed the old team you could put this somewhere in your loft here, and would save you the airfare." They all hugged again.

Kate squeezed Rick's hand tightly, "Thanks Shane and Phil, we love it. It's amazing. What did you have to do to get the Frenchies in those getups?"

They all laughed and Disco Phil cut in, "Took free booze and food to even get them there. Then when Shane offered a bribe for the photo, and a bonus for whomever wore the dress, they were literally fighting for the privilege. Was hysterical." They all laughed at the fond memories of the bickering French twins and all their friends in Burma.

Shane pulled them away from the group with a wave, as the happy couple drew closer to him. "Last present for you crazy kids. This one's just from me." He winked as they opened the small box to reveal an early print of Rick's newest book, Tropical Heat.

Castle blinked to Shane, "How the hell did you get this? I've sent out a handful of writers drafts."

Shane gave him a _don't be stupid _glance, "I have my ways writer-monkey. Open to the first page."

Kate was holding her breath, hoping to see a sneak of the dedication, which she did. On the backing page was Shane's autograph and a quick note complimenting the dedication. Kate remembered he said he would inscribe the first copy, apparently the soldier could never break his word, and her smile froze as she looked on the adjoining page and the dedication. On the first page was the simple script,

"_To Captain Shane Carter, Australian SAS (ret.) for helping me find my way back to what I thought I lost forever and the last person I will ever dedicate a book to...To My darling wife, My soul mate, the love of my life, Katherine Castle."_

She shook slowly, brushing the heavy tears from her eyes and kissed him fiercely, the rest of the crowd seemed to fade away as she knew that this was the one and only man for her. How she denied it to herself for so long was beyond her now. She could let those fears fall away now with the moniker Kate Beckett, as she knew she was entering the best chapter of her life as Kate Castle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long moment with Kate, Rick looked back to the book and noticed a small orange card in the binding. He pulled at the card and recognized it as a game piece from the famous Monopoly game. On the back of the card was an International exchange telephone number, and nothing else. He looked up to Shane with an enquiring look. The Captain rejoined the couple and simply stated, "Its part of the gift. A get out of jail free card for a couple of people I know may need it later. If your ever truly at your wits end. Stuck in a bunker in Moscow, or kidnapped in New Jersey, or something like with what happened to your daughter in Paris. Anything you need that the wonder twins and the NYPD can't take care of, you call that number and I'll sort it out." He simply nodded and smirked. The newlyweds were almost in shock and started to sputter out more thanks, when Shane put his hand up. "Enough blubbering you two, I've monopolized enough of your time. Go see your family and guests!" They hugged again and Kate gave him another soft kiss to the cheek as they parted. Shane fought back a tear and bellied up to the bar again ordering a glass of his snake venom sake he brought for the occasion.

A white haired older man, with a light southern drawl came up next to him. "Make that two barkeep, with a couple a cold ones back if you don't mind." Shane noticed a passing resemblance to Castle, but there was something else there also, a presence he hadn't felt or seen since...

"I know you. NATO conference, Helsinki '98 right?" The older man nodded, and smiled.

"Don't miss much do you Captain? Yeah I was there. Your analysis and presentation impressed a few of the big boys in the room, hell, even impressed me. Hell of a couple gifts you gave my son back there."

Shane blinked, truly surprised for the first time at this wedding. "Your son? Ha! That explains a lot. Having an intelligence asset as a father would create some of his daddy issues. You going to go say G'day to the newlyweds Mr. Castle, or is it Rogers?"

He smiled, "Actually it's Hunt, Jackson Hunt."

Shane barked a laugh and toasted the older man's shot glass, swigging one back, "Wow, thought you Agency boys put a bit more work into your cover names. Must be the worst made up name I've heard in awhile."

Hunt laughed and took the drink with his new friend, "It is. Rick said the same thing when I met him in Paris; I'm the one that got them out."

Shane smirked, "Thought the _Police nationale _report on Alexis Castle's kidnapping sounded fishy. Well done Gamps, looks like you earned a bit of family solidarity with that one."

The older man laughed and patted him on the back, "I don't want the kids to see me, just wanted to be here for the big day. Listen, you did a hell of a thing for them in Myanmar. I've checked you out a bit Captain Carter, and I realize you must have some moral code, and frankly I could use a bit of that in my line of work. You ever get tired of sitting around in that rinky-dink pub, you give me a call." He slid a slip of paper with an e-mail address to his new comrade-in-arms.

Shane really hadn't considered it one way or the other, but he was intrigued. "I'll think about it mate. Congrats to your family." They toasted again, and with that Jackson Hunt walked off before anyone else could spot him. Then a rather attractive brunette, with fierce blue eyes approached Shane next. Not particularly in the mood to be hit on by some brash New Yorker, he almost wished he hadn't made a spectacle of himself at this wedding so far. After she poked him quickly in the chest, almost staccato like that reminded Shane of another strong-willed brunette from years ago, he was regretting the interruption less and less.

Paula almost barked out her words, her Brooklyn accent showing in her rage, "So you're the famous soldier that the book is based on? You saved Nikki and Rook, err I mean, Rick and Kate, in real life?"

Shane grinned, his bright blue eyes meeting Paula's, some of her fire extinguished as their eyes met. "Guilty as charged. Shane's the name, saving insane New Yorker's is apparently my game, and you are?"

Paula blinked a few times, "Don't try to charm me soldier-boy. Names Paula Haas, I'm Ricky's publicist, literary agent and scheduler. I'm still really pissed at the man he didn't let me know who you are, and that you were coming to this wedding! I'll deal with him later, but for right now I need at least 5 minutes of your time. Maybe 10, to get your background, maybe tape a quick interview and the like. Some trick you pulled with showing up and not showing up on my radar. Now listen here Mr. Tough guy Aussie RoboCop, I won't take No for an answer Captain."

Shane was fascinated; he finished his beer, and smiled wider to the publicist, "Well...maybe I could give you more than 10."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0

The happy couple had cut the cake and made a mess of it as predicted. After Kate and Rick cleaned their faces off, they decided that they would open each other's gifts here at the reception. All the others would have to wait for their return from a two week honeymoon in Bora Bora. Castle passed the first box to his smiling bride. "There is no way you will top what I got you Mrs. Castle, the gift ninja strikes again!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes at her silly husband, slapping him playfully as she opened the box, her eyes grew wide, "Oh Castle." In the large black velvet sat a diamond tennis bracelet and a pair of single teardrop diamond earrings,

Castle grinned, "I wanted to give you the four elements for our wedding, first Earth or Stone. I always wanted to give you a diamond bracelet, so that's step one. Next Air, we are flying private round-trip for the honeymoon to Bora Bora." He grinned, "Apparently a very skilled pilot is available for the trip too." She laughed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Next Water, a scuba diving package for when we get to Bora Bora. We may not even use it, but thought I'd plan ahead." He waggled his eyebrows to his wife; she knew full well what he would rather do with his time than swim. "And for Fire, I thought this would suffice." Castle held up a simple pendent that hel karat stone, the brilliant coloured stone was a vibrant colour, one she had never seen before. "It's a Red Diamond. One of the rarest gems in the world. It's not really red per se. It's hazel, golden brown with flecks of green and black. It reminded me of your eyes so much. I thought we could affix it in a ring for yourself...or add it to your mother's ring, that way I'd have something that reminded of the Beckett woman near me for the rest of my life." Everyone clapped and cried as the couple firmly embraced.

Castle grinned and kissed his wife again, "Well am I a gift ninja or what? How can you compete with that Kate? Victory achieved!"

She laughed, and caressed his jawline slowly, "Well it's pretty damn good Castle, but I may have you. But you should also know I have to reject your water gift." Before he can launch into a million counter-arguments, she quickly placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Open your gift and you'll get it Writer-Boy."

Castle looked mysteriously at the small package as if it was a time bomb, he ripped open the package and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He met his wife's gaze, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Kate...Really?"

She cried with him still caressing his jaw, "Really, I found out about a week ago." He kissed her fiercely and then fell to his knees in front of her, holding a hand lightly to her belly. The light dawned on all the guests faces. Lanie reached over to the box forgotten by Castle, and held up the contents for the guests to see. A small silver Tiffany rattle and a dark blue onsie with BABY stencilled across the chest in imitation of their POLICE and WRITER vests. The entire crowed erupted in applause as Mr. and Mrs. Castle continued to cry and hold each other.

Castle looked up to stare into his brides eyes, "Alright Kate...You win."

**A/N Well that's my take on the fluffy wedding and reception! A 1,000 word Post Script of the honeymoon and possibly a birth announcement to follow and I can finally close the book on this labour of love I started at season finale time. Thanks for everyone on Twitter, the reviews, etc. For the help and encouragements! Cheers,**

**Adam  
aka AussieRulz32**


End file.
